


A New Game

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smut, Team Up, kissy cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Игра идет почти двадцать лет. Брюс знает правила, знает ходы и знает, как она закончится. Но когда он пытается изменить игру, кто-то другой начинает новую, и Брюс может только надеяться, что выучит правила достаточно быстро, чтобы победить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248730) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987). 



> Изъят отсюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6075074/15628826

Подземная стоянка в три часа ночи была не самым оригинальным местом для незаконной встречи и, конечно же, не самым запоминающимся или драматичным, но, к счастью, Карл Ниссон не относился к тем людям, для которых это имеет значение. Все, что его хоть как-то волновало, — выполнить работу. И чтобы _вовремя_ , если его время чего-то и стоит, хотя в контракт этот пункт не входил.

 — Ты опоздал.

Карл бросил сигарету на землю и придавил её носком обуви. Его голос не выдавал ни гнева, ни раздражения, в нем, на самом деле, едва проступали хоть какие-то эмоции.

Мужчина, к которому были адресованы эти слова — у него, вероятно, было имя, но Карл никогда не старался его запомнить, он был просто очередным номером в телефонной книжке — проверил свои наручные часы.

 — Ты сказал в три.

 — А сейчас уже три минуты четвертого.

Карла наградили непроницаемым взглядом, но тот и бровью не повел, а вместо этого спросил:

 — У тебя есть это?

Мужчина запустил руку во внутренний карман пальто и достал маленький конверт.

 — Деньги при тебе?

Карл постучал по портфелю, стоящем на полу рядом с его ногой.

 — Пятьсот тысяч, как и договаривались.

Мужчина потянулся к портфелю, но Карл, щелкнув пальцами, оттолкнул его назад, требуя сперва отдать конверт, который тут же оказался у него в руках. Он открыл его и вытащил листок бумаги, и прежде чем развернуть лист, его взгляд зацепился за два слова, нацарапанных на странице. Другой мужчина наблюдал за ним, будто ожидая хоть какой-то реакции, но лицо Карла, как и его голос, ничего не выдавало.

Засунув лист обратно в конверт и положив его в карман, Карл снова посмотрел на стоящего рядом.

 — Ты его читал?

 — Конечно, — _а кто бы не стал_? — Должен сказать, он шокирует.

Карл кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Он ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу.

 — Ты сказал кому-нибудь?

 — Нет. Кто бы мне поверил?

 — Действительно, — сказал Карл и, взяв портфель, наконец передал его. — Не трать все это сразу.

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся, и с кивком, который означал, что встреча закончена, Карл позволил ему уйти. Тот успел сделал три шага, прежде чем пуля прошла через его затылок.

Карл достал телефон и набрал номер.

 — У меня есть имя, — сказал он, подошел к упавшему телу и взял портфель. Карл ушел, не заботясь о мертвом человеке, потому что знал, что отряд чистки уже был на пути сюда. А у него сейчас были дела поважнее.

 — Брюс Уэйн.

Когда что-то очень яркое, внезапно вспыхнуло сквозь сон, Брюс проворчал нечто неразборчивое, но, непременно, довольно грубое и зарылся лицом в подушку.

 — Я не хочу прерывать ваш дневной сон, сэр, но праздник через два часа.

Вначале Брюс не совсем понял, о чем речь, ясно показывая это недоуменной хмуростью, когда выбирался из-под подушки. Он поднял руку, пытаясь закрыться от болезненного света лампы, ему пришлось несколько раз прочистить горло, прежде чем он, наконец, смог выдать растерянное:

 — А?

 — Благотворительный вечер, — объяснил Альфред. — Устраиваемый Фондом Уэйна.

Ах, да. _Точно_. Брюс издал долгий стон и снова откинулся на подушки. Он и в лучшие времена ненавидел общественные мероприятия, но после ночи патрулирования, полного рабочего дня в офисе и трехчасового сна Брюс не _хотел_ вставать с постели. С теплой, мягкой, _удобной_ постели.

 — Я подберу для вас костюм, — сказал Альфред, и Брюсу не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что на нем играет улыбка.

Брюс швырнул бы в него подушку, если бы та не была так аккуратно подоткнута под его голову, но даже тогда он не смог бы переместить её, так как энергии у него фактически не осталось. Поэтому какое-то время он просто лежал, пребывая в этой ужасной сонливости, которая делала его разум вялым и больным, когда он наоборот ждал возможности двигаться, чтобы встать.

Коротая время, Брюс пытался придумать правдоподобное оправдание, чтобы не пойти на вечер. Он мог бы притвориться больным — быть может, пищевое отравление или внезапная вспышка гриппа — или просто сказать, что слишком занят. Ему не обязательно было объяснять причину. Люди, которые посещают подобные мероприятия, на самом деле не относились к тем, кому было необходимо присутствие кого-то вроде Брюса Уэйна. Но потом его мозг услужливо напомнил ему, что это была, в первую очередь, _его_ идеей, способом собрать средства для благотворительности, которой он интересовался лично, и если он хочет, чтобы вечер прошел успешно, ему нужно было быть там.

И именно этой мысли _наконец_ удалось вытащить его из постели. Направляясь в ванную, Брюс услышал исходящее из соседней двери посвистывание, и хотя оно было слишком тихое, чтобы узнать мелодию, этот звук все равно заставил его улыбнуться. Насвистывание Альфреда было такой же частью особняка, как стены, потолок и мебель. Разобравшись с зовом природы, Брюс как раз собрался принять душ, когда его взгляд наткнулся на собственное отражение в зеркале. Он не был особенно тщеславным, но его пугало то, каким _старым_ он иногда выглядел. Ему было всего сорок четыре, но сейчас ему казалось, что он выглядит чуть ли не на все шестьдесят, и он мог только надеяться, что душ вернет его лицу столь необходимую жизнь, прежде чем он отважится выйти в люди.

***

« _И о местных новостях, психиатрическая лечебница Аркхэм объявила о выпуске Джонатана Крейна. Более известного как Пугало, человека, который в течение многих лет терроризировал Готэм. Освобождение Крейна знаменует собой кульминацию проекта реабилитации Архэма, введенного год назад. Под руководством мэра Кэндиса Маршалла в рамках предвыборной кампании, которая видела, как в прошлом году она заменила Себастьяна Хади, теперь в ожидании результатов успешного проекта всё внимание будет обращено на неё и Крейна_ ».

Канал переключили, когда вошел уже одетый Брюс с такой зевотой, которая могла бы сломать ему челюсть.

 — Я бы предложил еще одну чашку кофе, — сказал Альфред. — Но вы уже выпили две.

 — Я не хочу кофе, Альфред, — ответил Брюс. — Я хочу спать.

 — Вам следовало об этом подумать _прежде_ , чем становиться ночным мстителем.

Брюс бросил в сторону Альфреда уставший взгляд и поправил свой галстук-бабочку. По его мнению, проблема заключалась не так в Бэтмене, как в обычной рутине, от которой, как всегда настаивал Альфред, Брюсу нельзя было отставать, но это был старый аргумент, который ни один из них никак не мог принять, поэтому сейчас он не стал снова на него нарываться. Вместо этого он потянулся за пиджаком и уже собирался просунуть руки в рукава, когда Альфред остановил его.

 — Как вы можете разучивать и исполнять Бог знает какие виды боевых искусств и одновременно быть неспособным завязать чертову бабочку на собственной шее?

Брюс проигнорировал это замечание и, пока пожилой мужчина суетился вокруг него, терпеливо стоял, чувствуя себя более похожим на подростка, готовившегося к выпускному, чем на зрелого мужчину, каким он был. Вдруг что-то упало ему в руки.

 — Надеюсь, с _этим_ вам помощь не понадобится.

Глаза Брюса широко распахнулись, когда он увидел в своих руках маску.

 — Летучая мышь? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Ну, почему бы мне просто не надеть этот костюм и все?

 — Чтобы вы не были слишком беспечны, сэр.

Брюс закатил глаза. Старик не был таким уж смешным, каким он себя считал, и когда тот уже не мог его услышать, он пробормотал проклятия.

***

Сначала Брюс отказывался надеть маску — искушать судьбу ему не хотелось, — но когда он приехал на место вечеринки, то понял, что без неё он будет выглядеть еще более неуместным и нелепым, поэтому неохотно привязал маску, смеясь над каждой брошенной вслед шуткой и отсылкой к Бэтмену, смачно посылая Альфреда в самые отстойные уголки вселенной.

Но у маски были и хорошие стороны, главным образом они заключались в том, что она отлично скрывала темные круги вокруг очень уставших глаз. Хотя прошлая ночь была длинной, а за ней шел еще более длинный день, прошло уже не меньше трех недель с тех пор, как Брюс последний раз нормально спал. Три недели с тех пор, как его мозг смог фактически отключиться. Три недели с тех пор, как Джокер _снова_ сбежал из лечебницы Аркхэм. Более чем достаточно, чтобы каждую ночь Брюс сканировал улицы в поисках малейшего намека на его местонахождение. Его пугала не просто свобода Джокера. В течение двадцати одного дня его свободы, Джокер не сделал ни _единого_ шага, а, основываясь на гораздо большем опыте, чем ему бы хотелось, Брюс знал, что это верный признак того, что все, что тот планирует, не сулит ничего хорошего.

А еще хуже, то, что заставляло каждую клеточку Брюса наливаться свинцом и усталостью больше, чем обычно, было разочарование. Девять месяцев назад он провернул авантюру — глупую, безрассудную игру, рожденную от отчаяния и от того, что Брюс предпочел бы не называть, — и был момент, или, если быть честным с самим собой, моменты, когда он начинал надеяться. Надеяться, что после всего этого многое может действительно _измениться_. Но побег доказал, что ничего из этого не будет… и Брюс не хотел думать о том, каким больным заставляло его чувствовать осознание этого.

Его мысли прервало чье-то покашливание, и, повернувшись, он встретился лицом к лицу с женщиной, которую узнал мгновенно и с которой надеялся поговорить еще с начала вечера.

Чувства Брюса о Кэндис Маршалл были смешанными. С одной стороны, её избрание на пост мэра было огромным толчком для города. Во время своей предвыборной кампании она давала самые обычные обещания расчистить город и прижать преступность, но была в ней какая-то сталь, которая понравилось Брюсу, а когда она действительно начала выполнять некоторые из своих обещаний, он понял, что его инстинкты его не подвели. Но её отношение к Бэтмену усложнило ситуацию. Он ей не нравился. _Вообще_. В сущности, одно из её более-менее безобидных мнений о Бэтмене заключалось в том, что он был мелким головорезом, таким же плохим, как и те, кого он ловил, и Брюс знал, что Бэтмен никогда не выиграет конкурс популярности, но все же. Он вынужден был не согласиться с _этим_.

Её взгляды никоем образом не были новыми, но прошлые политики Готэма были рады не трогать его до того момента, пока тот занимался грязной работой за них, хотя низкий уровень преступности едва ли станет препятствовать переизбранию. Но точно так же нельзя было сказать о Маршалле. С первого дня своего пребывания в должности она надавила на полицию Готэма, чтобы наконец очистить улицы от Бэтмена, неуклонно увеличивая давление, пока Гордон чуть ли не приказал убрать с крыши станции сигнал. Сказать, что работа Брюса стала труднее, было бы огромным преуменьшением.

Натягивая на лицо улыбку, Брюс протянул руку.

 — Мадам мэр, рад, что вы смогли заглянуть к нам.

 — Мистер Уэйн, — на её губах вспыхнула небольшая усмешка, которая, по мнению Брюса, _могла_ быть вполне искренней, хотя наверняка сказать он этого не мог. — Спасибо за приглашение. Это, конечно, не моя обычная стихия, но ради такого хорошего дела я устоять не смогла.

 — Я ценю это, — сказал Брюс прежде, чем указал на богато украшенные глаза ястреба и клюв, покрывающий верхнюю половину её лица. — И маска тоже неплохая.

 — Что ж, мне хотелось бы думать, что по крайней мере она немного лучше _вашей_.

Она все еще улыбалась, но Брюс услышал в её тоне неодобрение, и он, изображая искреннюю невинность, указал на себя.

 — Ах, летучая мышь? Да, мой дворецкий, кажется, думает, что обладает хорошим чувством юмора. Но не волнуйтесь, — он поднял руки. — В конце концов, от _этой_ летучей мыши улицы сейчас защищены.

 — Не думаю, что юмор вашего дворецкого — единственное, что вызывает сомнение, — сказала Кэндис, её улыбка слегка дрогнула. — Трудно найти что-то смешное в том, что каждую ночь по улицам свободно расхаживает опасный преступник.

 — О, несомненно, — кивнул Брюс, его собственная улыбка уже тоже не была настолько широкой. — Хотя он пугает меня вдвое меньше, чем некоторые другие.

 — На самом деле? — она нахмурилась, и что-то в том, как она посмотрела на него, заставило его почувствовать будто его оценивают.

 — Ну, да. Я имею в виду, он только идет за преступниками, не так ли? И я не один, кто так… — он пожал плечами.

 — Пока, — возразила Кэндис, и у Брюса возникла моментная неуверенность, когда он не знал, что она именно имела в виду: Бэтмена или наивность Брюса. — Но что мешает ему пересечь эту границу? Никто не должен быть выше закона, а этому человеку плевать на правоохранительные органы. Хотя именно _это_ скоро определенно должно измениться, — она сделала глоток напитка и продолжила. — Следует добавить так же, что он владеет огромными ресурсами, и прошу меня извинить, но я искренне верю, что он угрожает этому городу даже больше, чем Джокер.

 — _Неужели_?

Улыбка Брюса изогнулась неверием, а удивление, проступившее на его лице, было подлинным. Что бы люди ни думали о Бэтмене, никто и никогда раньше не считал его _хуже_ Джокера. Отрезвляющий опыт, учитывая, что это мнение принадлежит женщине, ответственной за управление городом, действительно пугал.

Вероятно, работа Брюса станет _очень_ сложной.

Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, другой гость привлек внимание мэра, и, с быстрой улыбкой и словами прощания, она исчезла в толпе, оставив Брюса настолько сбитым с толку, что ему потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что он даже не смог затронуть ту тему, которую хотел обсудить. Он глубоко вздохнул. Крейну, видимо, придется подождать.

Поэтому, выжидая благоприятного времени, когда он смог бы снова заговорить с ней, Брюс полностью погрузился в роль Уэйна, окунувшись в происходящее вокруг, он благодарил гостей за то, что они пришли, и следил за тем, чтобы они убедились, что точно знают, во что именно вкладывают свои деньги. И когда молодая женщина сообщила о своем интересе к танцу, Брюс, слегка поддавшись на очарование, не колебался. Это не было абсолютно мучительным испытанием, поскольку Джейн оказалась неплохой компанией, она даже сумела вызвать у него несколько легких улыбок, когда они, танцуя, болтали.

Они как раз говорили о прибывших гостях, когда кто-то тихо попросил вмешаться в беседу, и Брюс был удивлен, что этого не произошло раньше, учитывая количество взглядов, направленных на Джейн. Он мог сказать, что она не была счастлива, что её прервали, но как бы хороша её компания не была, танцев Брюсу на одну ночь было уже достаточно, поэтому он сделал шаг назад, уступая её другому мужчине.

И был удивлен, когда почувствовал, как, прежде чем Джейн успела отойти от него, рука незнакомца сжала _его_ руку.

 — Я обращался не к _нему_ , милая, — хихикнул мужчина, и Брюс застыл. Этот звук он узнает _где угодно_.

Он так резко повернулся, что его маска _чуть_ было не слетела с него, его глаза широко распахнулись, голова опустела, и, когда его взгляд наткнулся на лицо стоящего рядом с ним, он забыл обо всем: о Джейн, о благотворительном вечере, о гостях в комнате. Брюс ожидал увидеть разнообразие фиолетовых и зеленых оттенков, и поэтому их отсутствие удивило его еще больше, поскольку вместо них он столкнулся с черно-белым, а единственный всплеск красок присутствовал лишь в маске шута, скрывающей верхнюю половину лица.

 — Думал, она никогда не уйдет, — снова хихикнув, прошептал Джокер, и именно сейчас Брюс понял, что Джейн рядом уже не было. Его взгляд быстро заметался по комнате, которая только теперь начала обретать четкие очертания. Усталось как рукой сняло, её место заняла живость.

Брюсу понадобилась минута, чтобы взять себя в руки, но когда ему это все же удалось, то сделал он это с самой широкой улыбкой, на какую был лишь способен, просто чтобы успеть посмеяться.

 — Я вас знаю? — спросил он, надеясь, что принудительный юмор будет вполне убедителен, потому что в том, как Джокер смотрел на него, было что-то, что заставляло все нервные клетки Брюса звенеть от напряжения. — Уверен, я бы запомнил такого партнера по танцам, как вы.

По губам Джокера расплылась широкая усмешка, и он наклонился вперед.

 — О, мы _очень_ хорошо знаем друг друга, — сказал он низким голосом. — Но ты уже обо всем догадался, верно?

Да, он догадался и, не зная, что делать, Брюс осторожно потянул его за руку. Улыбка Джокера сжалась. Расстояние между сократилось еще больше, и голос Джокера смягчился, доходя едва до еле уловимого шепота, когда он сказал:

 — Или мне следует сказать, _Бэтмен_?

Во второй раз Брюс замер, и настал момент, когда он был уверен, что ослышался или хотел в это верить. Но ни во взгляде, ни в голосе ошибки не было, а когда Джокер подмигнул ему, крошечный лучик надежды, который был у Брюса, потух окончательно. Он дернул рукой, пытаясь вырвать её из хватки Джокера, потрясенный желанием сбежать.

 — Ах, ах, ах, — напевал тот, его голос все еще был мягким. — Я пригласил тебя на танец.

Голос Брюса понизился, все притворство в нем исчезло.

 — Я не собираюсь танцевать с тобой.

 — Оу, а я думаю, собираешься, дорогой, и будешь выглядеть так, словно тебе он тоже нравится, — по уху Брюса прокатилось теплое дуновение, когда Джокер наклонился слишком близко и заговорил снова. — Потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, то я не смогу гарантировать, что все эти люди еще будут дышать, когда _выйдут_ отсюда.

Брюс ощутил, как по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, и прикрыл глаза, сжав в кулак свободную руку. Один долгий момент он отчаянно думал использовать положение Джокера и вытащить его из комнаты за шкирку. Он был так близок, и было бы так _легко_ …

Но нет. Он не собирался этого делать. Не мог. Для Бэтмена это было обычное дело, но у Брюса Уэйна склонность к насилию отсутствовала. Именно к нему девять месяцев назад он пообещал себе больше не прибегать, желая изменить тот старый цикл жестокости, в котором они застряли. И сейчас он пытался игнорировать то, насколько хрупкой оказалась его решимость.

Открыв глаза, Брюс долго и внимательно посмотрел в глаза напротив, еле видимые в прорезях маски, и сказал себе: _ты можешь это сделать_. Затем он переместил руку в более удобное положение, а Джокер, в свою очередь, позволил своей свободной руке скользнуть на плечо Брюса. Другая рука Брюса застыла в нескольких дюймах от пояса Джокера, но даже когда он попытался заставить её принять нужную позицию, что-то внутри него упорно отказывалось преодолеть расстояние. Он не _хотел_ этого делать, не хотел танцевать с Джокером и притворяться, что все в порядке, играть в одну и ту же старую-добрую игру, делать те же старые шаги и так же по-старому все заканчивать. Он хотел, чтобы все ушли, хотел, возможно, усадить Джокера и просто поговорить, и… и что? Что дальше Брюс не знал, он просто не хотел _этого_ делать.

 — Мы стоим посреди танцпола, дорогой, — сказал Джокер, — и не танцуем. Люди могут подумать, что мы _странные_.

Хихиканье вырвало Брюса из его мыслей, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его сократить дистанцию, хотя скорее всего б _о_ льшая заслуга принадлежала руке Джокера, которая, ухватившись за запястье Брюса, прижала его ладонь к поясу.

 — Молодчинка, — пробормотал Джокер, прежде чем его рука вновь легла на плечо Брюса.

Брюс попытался отвлечься, отодвинув Джокера на второй план, что, как оказалось позже, было не лучшей идеей. С забитой мыслями головой он бегло осмотрел его наряд и только сейчас вдруг заметил, что мужчина, обычно одетый в одежду более подходящую для директора цирка, выглядит безупречно в смокинге и мог бы пристыдить большинство находящихся здесь гостей. Брюс откинул предположение, где Джокер достал себе такой костюм. Оно бы все равно никак не помогло.

Абсолютно _не_ зеленые волосы Джокера были зачесаны назад, и когда глаза Брюса все же осмелились посмотреть на его лицо, он обнаружил, что видимая под маской кожа не была как обычно белой, а всего на пару оттенков светлее, чем его собственная. Этот факт, который у Брюса никак не хотел укладываться в голове, показал, насколько плохо он действительно знает Джокера.

 — Увидел что-то, что понравилось? — поинтересовался Джокер, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, когда они начали медленно двигаться по кругу.

 — Чего ты хочешь, Джокер? — спросил Брюс, даже для себя прозвучав уставшим. И напуганным.

Тот быстро прижал палец к губам Брюса.

 — Следи за языком, дорогуша, или я не отвечаю за свой.

Волосы на затылке Брюса стали дыбом, и он напряг каждую унцию силы воли, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.

 — Но между прочим, я не стану, — продолжал Джокер, его тон был раздражающе разговорчивым, как будто он не был серийным убийцей-психопатом, который просто угрожал жизням всех людей в комнате. — Трепать твой секрет, вот что. С ним очень весело. И приятно наконец подставить под кулаки правильное лицо!

И хотя его голос был не громче шепота, смех же с такой громкостью прокатился по барабанным перепонкам Брюса, что заставил его вздрогнуть.

 — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — сказал Брюс, не уверенный, сколько еще он сможет терпеть это. — Чего ты _хочешь_?

 — Я же уже сказал тебе, — ответил Джокер. — Я хотел потанцевать. Только один маленький танец с самым желанным холостяком Готэма. Последние несколько месяцев мы были так ужасно одинокими, поэтому сейчас нам с Брюси нужно немного повеселиться. Понимаешь ли, мы пережили небольшой разрыв. Тут есть тот парень, с которым я встречался — ты, должно быть, знаешь его — и думал, что все у нас хорошо, пока однажды ему не стукнуло что-то не то в голову, и он не запер меня ни с того ни с сего. А потом не звонит, не пишет, — он театрально вздохнул. — Этого достаточно, чтобы разбить сердце бедной девушки.

В голосе Джокера прозвучало что-то острое, как бритва, оно заставило Брюса отвести взгляд и сделать глубокий вдох. Нет, он не давал о себе знать, как и сам Джокер, и Брюс бы напомнил ему об этом, но сейчас было не то время и не то место, чтобы начать игру «око за око, зуб за зуб».

Поэтому вместо этого он попытался выяснить, что задумал Джокер. Из всех мест, где он мог бы появиться, почему _здесь_? Да, тут крутились деньги — _огромные_ деньги, — но Джокер никогда по-настоящему такими вещами не интересовался. Причина крылась в чем-то ином, и самое сложное будет разобраться в ней до того, как пострадают присутствующие здесь люди.

 — Или я должен сказать, мальчик Брюси, — пропел Джокер, все еще болтливым, улещивающим и _раздражающим_ тоном. — Ты точно знаешь, чем угощать своих гостей. Я имею в виду, шампанское, которое тут наливают, стоит больше, чем заработная плата большинства готэмцов, я прав?

 — Как ты сюда попал? — потребовал Брюс. Не то чтобы он не считал, что провернуть это так уж невозможно, особенно для такого, как Джокер, но если Брюсу придется повышать безопасность в доме, он хотел бы знать, с чего начать.

Джокер отодвинулся назад и посмотрел на Брюса.

 — Что? Неужели ты думаешь, что ты единственный, кто нанимает сопровождение для таких мероприятий?

Брюс пожалел, что спросил. Конечно, кто-то из гостей, сам того не зная, пришёл под руку с _Джокером_ … верно? Его взгляд обвел комнату на случай, если какая-то пара глаз наблюдает за ними, задаваясь вопросом, почему его партнер всю ночь напролет танцует с кем-то другим, но двое танцующих мужчин привлекали внимание больше, чем одного гостя. Джокер посмотрел в ту сторону, куда глядел Брюс, как раз когда мимо них прошла другая пара, одарившая их определенно неодобрительным взглядом, но Джокер только улыбнулся и кивнул им головой в знак приветствия, прежде чем его внимание снова вернулось к танцу. Одного вида того, как Джокер ведет себя благоприятно, как _хорошо_ вписывается в окружающее их общество, было достаточно, чтобы на короткий миг заставить мозг Брюса подвиснуть.

Видимо, эта заминка отпечаталась на его лице, потому что Джокер неодобрительно скривился и начал массировать его плечо.

 — Ты выглядишь немного напряженным, — заметил он.

 — Не могу понять, почему, — ледяным тоном сказал Брюс, встречаясь с взглядом Джокера.

 — Оу, а вот теперь не надо так, — заскулил тот. — Строишь из себя недотрогу, но я-то знаю, что _крошечная_ часть тебя рада меня видеть.

Брюс свирепо посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, даже когда Джокер наклонился еще ближе - так, что их носы соприкоснулись, а эти невероятно яркие зеленые глаза, казалось, просверлят в нем дыры, - и громко засмеялся, тут же прижав ко рту ладонь. Несколько гостей кинули в их сторону любопытные взгляды, и хватка Брюса стала сильнее, а чаша терпения грозилась вот-вот расколоться.

 — Ах, _дорогой_ , — прошептал Джокер, слово скользнуло меж подавленным хихиканьем, его лицо было все еще близко и чуть ли не светилось восторгом. — Если бы я знал, как сильно ты скучаешь по мне, я бы вернулся еще несколько месяцев назад!

Брюс не ответил, слишком раздраженный и, честно говоря, _встревоженный_ тем, насколько легко Джокер только что прочитал его. Отчаянно нуждаясь в смене темы, он решил зацепиться за последний кинутый Джокером комментарий.

 — Как ты сбежал? — спросил он.

Джокер ответил не сразу, какое-то время он просто изучал Брюса, его улыбка немного угасла, но полностью с лица не исчезла.

 — Я не сбегал, — наконец сказал он, и Брюс нахмурился.

 — Но ты просто…

 — Ох, я же сказал, что вернулся _бы_ , — поправил Джокер, помахав пальцем. — А я этого не сделал. О, конечно, это было похоже на побег и было очень-очень убедительным, — Джокер сделал паузу и кинул на Брюса еще один долгий взгляд. — Но я знаю разницу между побегом и освобождением.

Возможно, там скрытый какой-то заменивший его двойник, но Брюс был слишком занят, сосредоточившись на чем-то гораздо более важном, чтобы думать об этом. Тайно выпущенный на свободу Джокер вызывал огромное количество вопросов, но Брюс решил сконцентрироваться только на одном: было ли это правдой?

 — С чего бы им отпускать тебя? — спросил он, не желая в это верить, даже когда в груди против его воли возрождался небольшой проблеск надежды.

 — Знаешь, — задумчиво потянул Джокер. — Мне тоже было интересно с чего бы это, — его рот изогнулся в широкой улыбке. — Могу тебе сказать, что последние несколько недель из-за этого я был _страшно_ занят.

 — Как так? — удивился Брюс, не осознавая, что выдал то, как сильно ему хотелось бы получить эту информацию, пока Джокер не начал хихикать снова.

 — О, если бы только мистер Высокий, Темный и Задумчивый был таким же болтливым, как и ты! Ему лучше поостеречься. У меня может появиться новый любимчик, — мрачный взгляд Брюса заставил Джокера сосредоточиться. — Ну, ладно, хорошо, если _хочешь_ знать, я попробовал себя в небольшой детективной работе — Бэтс мною гордился б! К сожалению, я не смог узнать, кто ответственен за это, но зато то, что я обнаружил, займет много времени перед сном.

Джокер подошел ближе, их носы снова практически касались друг друга, и Брюс разрывался между выбором наклониться или отступить.

 — У нас _двоих_.

 — Как это связано со мной? — спросил Брюс.

 — Что ж, разве тебе не интересно узнать, как я выведал твой не такой уж и маленький секретик? — указательный и средний палец Джокера скользнули по правому плечу Брюса, перебираясь на шею и поднимаясь к лицу, и щелкнули его по виску. — Мне больно признаться, но сам бы я _никогда_ этого не проделал. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь сильно старался, но все же. Даже я должен согласиться, что эта маска впечатляет.

Брюс не стал уточнять, о какой маске тот говорил, он чувствовал, как стынет у него кровь при мысли о том, что только что рассказал ему Джокер. Если это была правда, кто _еще_ знал?

 — Конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джокер, казалось, не замечая нарастающую панику Брюса. — Если присмотреться поближе, как вот я прямо сейчас, начинаешь замечать маленькие признаки того, что, возможно, Брюс Уэйн не такой, каким себя выдаёт.

Глаза Брюса сузились.

 — И что это должно означать?

Правая рука Джокера изменила позицию, обхватив пальцы Брюса, и подняла её между ними.

 — Я имею в виду, — сказал Джокер, понизив голос, когда опустил взгляд на свой большой палец, поглаживающий костяшки Брюса. — У человека, который якобы целыми днями ничего не делает, а только ест, пьет и развлекает женщин, в конечном итоге _не_ должны оказаться костяшки боксера, молотящего грушу голыми кулаками.

Брюс надеялся, что тусклого освещения в комнате будет достаточно, чтобы скрыть брызнувшую на его щеки краску румянца. Однако, учитывая, как эти глаза, казалось, оценивали каждый дюйм его лица, Брюс не был уверен, что ему повезет. Он снова потянул руку, но, конечно, Джокер не собирался поддаваться. Вместо этого он взялся удобнее, прижав их сцепленные руки к своей груди, а другой обернув шею Брюса, тем сделав их танец еще более интимным. И Брюс ненавидел это. Часть этого, по крайней мере. Ту, из-за которой в его голове был полнейший беспорядок, и ту, где в этой комнате над всеми все еще висела угроза смерти. Что касается всего остального, то он ненавидел себя за то, что не слишком это ненавидел.

Некоторое время они молчали, и Брюс, все еще пытаясь оправиться после всего произошедшего и сказанного, не знал, как нарушить эту тишину. Он попытался придумать что-нибудь, но от этого волнение лишь усиливалось. Все это казалось слишком, слишком _большим_ , в его голове крутился вопрос за вопросом, и только после того, как рука Джокера заерзала, а пальцы окунулись в воротник рубашки Брюса, он снова смог сосредоточиться.

 — Расслабься, Бэтси, — проворковал Джокер, его голос был мягче, чем хотел бы Брюс. — Несмотря на то, что ты там себе думаешь, я здесь не для того, чтобы навредить тебе. Мне просто нужно было привлечь твое внимание. Как только закончится эта музыка, я исчезну, и ты сможешь продолжать пить вино и угощаться закусками хоть всю ночь.

Брюс сумел покачать головой.

 — Я не могу просто позволить тебе уйти.

 — Ну, боюсь, тебе придется. Это все немного больше _нас_ с тобой, пока что.

Брюс не знал, что на это ответить, и как бы сильно он не хотел отпустить его, он не мог так поступить. На карту было поставлено слишком много. Так что выбора у него не было, кроме как просто позволить музыке доиграть до конца, пока они двигались в так с ней рука об руку, щека к щеке, покачиваясь под аккомпонимент нежной дрожи скрипок, когда в конце концов произведение не закончилось, и Джокер наконец не отодвинулся, создав хоть и небольшое, но так необходимое расстояние между ними. Однако руку Брюса он пока не отпустил.

 — Что ж, я _давненько_ так не веселился, — сказал Джокер с усмешкой, которая была не совсем уж и ехидной. — Передавай Бэтси от меня привет и помни, — он назидательно помахал пальцем перед Брюсом. — Не делай того, чего бы не сделал я!

Быстро хлопнув по щекам Брюса, Джокер выпустил его руку и собрался уйти, когда, казалось, что-то вспомнил.

 — О, и будь осторожен, снимая рубашку.

И прежде чем Брюс успел хотя бы спросить, что _это_ , черт побери, значит, Джокер, направляясь к выходу, прошел через толпу. Взгляд Брюса следовал за ним всю дорогу. И только когда Джокер полностью исчез из виду, Брюс наконец сделал долгий, долгий вздох.

Кто-то — Брюс не потрудился посмотреть — подошел нему, но он, проигнорировав все вопросы, которые ему задали, извинился и ушел. Ему была нужна минутка, чтобы… ему просто нужно было немного времени.

Как только Брюс добрался до ванной, то направился прямиком к ближайшей раковине и сорвал маску, которая изначально казалась нелепой, а теперь стала просто удушающей. Он открыл кран и плеснул себе на лицо холодной воды, потирая кожу руками, словно это могло стереть вечер из существования.

В конечном счете, когда здравый смысл напомнил Брюсу, что это невозможно, он оперся руками на умывальник и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Сейчас он выглядел еще хуже, чем несколько часов назад, и чувствовал непреодолимое желание ударить кулаком по своему отражению.

Но вместо этого он шлепнул руками по раковине.

 — _Срань_.

Брюс хотел кричать или вопить или — бить, пинать, разнести все, что только попадется под руку. Или он хотел выскочить из здания, найти Джокера и врезать ему, или вернуться домой, посадить Альфреда на первый рейс из Готэма и-

Брюс опустил голову, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Затем он отошел от умывальника и принялся ходить по ванной взад-вперед, чтобы усмирить остатки гнева. Но вдруг что-то пощекотало его затылок. Он вспомнил последние слова Джокера.

Что он сделал? Брюс потянулся к изнанке воротника и вытащил оттуда что-то маленькое и пластиковое: пурпурная флэшка.

Положив её в нагрудный карман рубашки, чтобы не потерять, Брюс больше не тратил время. На сегодня с вином и закусками нужно было заканчивать, и он знал, что грубо было, не попрощавшись, просто бросить гостей, но ему было все равно. У него были более важные вещи. И, уходя, Брюс вызвал пожарную тревогу. Возможно, он сделал то, что просил Джокер, но это вовсе не означало, что тот все равно бы не убил всех присутствующих в комнате. Брюс был уверен, что гости скорее предпочли бы намокнуть, чем умереть.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюс зашел не сразу. Стоя на ступеньках поместья и прислонившись к двери, он просто ждал и дышал, надеясь, что холодный воздух прояснит мысли. Вернись он домой слишком рано, Альфред начал бы задавать вопросы, а Брюс не хотел, чтобы старик волновался больше, чем он сам.

Когда он, наконец, вошел внутрь, он прошел мимо Альфреда, не сказав ему ни слова, лишь кивнул головой, давая понять, что тот может последовать за ним. Подойдя к старому роялю, Брюс нажал комбинацию клавиш, и вход пещеру открылся. Когда они стояли в лифте, между ними царила тишина, которую можно было бы назвать даже неловкой, будь рядом кто-то другой, не Альфред: тот знал, что нужно быть терпеливым. Брюс скоро все сам расскажет.

Выйдя из лифта, они направились к столу с компьютерными экранами, Брюс снял пиджак и галстук-бабочку, а затем расстегнул воротник рубашки и манжеты и засучил рукава. Он все еще пытался избавиться от этого удушающего чувства и испытывал соблазн просто раздеться и пойти прямиком в душ, но тогда бы он потерял время, которое, он чувствовал, сейчас было на вес золота. Поэтому вытащив из кармана рубашки флэшку и сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс подключил её к компьютеру сбоку от экрана.

 — У нас проблемы, — сказал он, поворачивая кресло к Альфреду. — Это Джокер… — еще один глубокий вдох. — И он знает.

Не было необходимости объяснять, что именно знает Джокер. Альфред молчал, его глаза удивленно распахнулись, и в них плескалось почти нескрываемое волнение, которого у него никогда раньше не было. Брюсу пришлось отвести взгляд в сторону, когда он кратко пересказывал свой разговор с Джокером, опустив парочку вещей, о которых он предпочел умолчать, да и вообще не думать, потому что, закончив, ему захотелось хорошенько себя стукнуть. Как так мог закончиться вечер?

 — Прежде чем уйти, — сказал Брюс, поворачиваясь к экранам компьютера, — он дал мне это.

Он жестом указал на флэшку, и Альфред сел рядом с ним, вытащив из кармана кардинала очки, когда Брюс, кликнув на первую папку, открыл её.

Первое, что появилось на экране, — несколько фотографий Джокера. На первом снимке тот был в своем самом узнаваемом фиолетовом костюме, с зелеными волосами и обведенном красной помадой ртом, способном растягиваться в почти неестественно широкую улыбку с хорошо знакомым Брюсу безумным смехом. Перед глазами всплыли сцены всего пару часовой давности, и Брюсу было трудно поверить, что мужчина на экране был тем же, кто способен проникнуть на полную социальной элиты Готэма вечеринку.

Следующая фотография явило полную противоположность — на ней Джокер был одет в аркхэмовское оранжевое одеяние, его волосы были почти такими же белыми, как и его лишенная яркого макияжа кожа лица. С естественным цветом волос его видели нечасто — или вообще с последствиями кислотной ванны, — и Брюс вряд ли когда-нибудь смог бы свыкнуться с этим. Он делал Джокера, если это возможно, еще более странным, чем обычно, почти что призраком, что в некотором роде было более точным описанием, которое нравилось Брюсу. И в отличие от отсутствия цвета во внешности, в его глазах, казалось, еще сильнее светилась та искра, которую Брюс никогда не мог описать, но всегда ассоциировал только с Джокером. Она прожигала его с экрана, и Брюс не стал долго смотреть на эту фотографию.

Следующий снимок он также не стал долго рассматривать. Это была запись с камер наблюдения, и несмотря на то, что качество было плохим, на ней все равно можно было узнать двоих людей. Он и Джокер, как всегда, дрались, черный кулак был на полпути к обтянутому фиолетовым животу. Ему никогда не нравилось видеть их бои на записях камер. Они сами по себе были достаточно жестоки, но, наблюдая то, как они выглядят со стороны, Брюс каждый раз был вынужден убеждаться в том, _насколько_ те жестоки. А восторг, появляющиеся на лице Джокера даже тогда, когда оно окровавлено и перекошено болью… был неправильным. Все это было неправильным. И всегда таким было.

Следующие два файла были просто текстовыми и не содержали много информации. В одном находилась история Джокера, которая всегда была короткой, потому что никто, даже сам он, не знал её полностью. Когда-то Брюс был решительно настроен разузнать её, но после пятой лжи он понял, что-либо Джокер действительно _не_ помнил её, либо просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще её знал. Другой файл располагал списком криминальных деяний Джокера, и Брюс даже не удосужился его прочитать, потому что и так знал его наизусть.

На то, чтобы просмотреть все файлы, у Брюса и Альфреда ушел еще один час, и Джокер не лгал, когда говорил, что был занят. Объем информации, которую он собрал, был впечатляющим, и Брюсу оставалась лишь задаться вопросом, как тот справился со всем этим. И когда он открыл один из последних файлов, битком набитых информацией о Брюсе Уэйне, он точно узнал, как именно раскрылась истинная личность Бэтмена. Тот, кто за этим стоял, отлично поработал, потому что здесь находились не только подробные биографии его и его родителей, но и биография Альфреда. И именно это пугало Брюса больше всего. Он еще не знал, что происходит, но мысль о том, что Альфред мог стать мишенью, была ужасающей. Потеря его родителей почти сломала Брюса, и он не был уверен, что сможет оправится, потеряй он еще и Альфреда.

Но Брюс затолкал этот страх куда подальше, когда наткнулся на досье о Джонатане Крейне, и всякая надежда, которая у него была — или он хотел, чтобы была, — на его реабилитацию, начала умирать. Он хотел поверить, что новая реабилитационная программа подействовала, действительно хотел, но то, что тот уже был в этих файлах, не сулило ничего хорошего.

И только когда они дошли до последнего из файлов, Брюс понял, что Джокер имел в виду, говоря, что это больше их самих. К тому времени, когда он закончил читать, Брюс обнаружил, что сжимает кулаки, да так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели от напряжения. Он расслабил руки, когда Альфред, сняв свои очки, провел по лицу рукой.

 — Итак, — вздохнул он. — Кто-то здорово на тебя скалит зубы.

Брюс кивнул, наклонившись вперед, чтобы положить локти на стол.

 — И Джокера.

 — Вы уж простите меня за то, что об этой части я не очень-то и забочусь, сэр.

Брюс не ответил. Он снова прочитал текстовый файл, дважды повторив каждое слово, прежде чем начал просматривать все файлы с самого начала, надеясь отыскать хоть какую-то подсказку о тому, кто за всем этим стоит. Но он ничего не нашел. Все, что ему дали файлы, — вопросы, _много_ вопросов, но один, который особенно зацепил его, заключался в том, почему те, кто был к этому причастен, шли за Бэтменом, а не за Брюсом Уэйном. Они знали, что Бэтмен и Уэйн один и тот же человек. Но третья проверка расставила все точки над «i»: охота готовится именно на Бэтмена, без упоминания о Брюсе. Не то чтобы он хотел собственной смерти, но Брюс был уверен, что убить его днем было бы в разы легче, чем ночью, когда на нем панцирь, а за поясом заткнуты разные примочки, которыми он может защититься. Для него это не имело смысла, как и втягивание сюда Джокера. Он понимал их желание убрать со своего пути Бэтмена, но что такого им сделал Джокер, чтобы разозлить их так, что они готовы заплатить такую большую сумму за его голову?

Брюс почувствовал прилив головной боли.

 — Уверен, у вас появлялась мысль, — сказал в конце концов Альфред, отрывая Брюса от раздумий, — что все это может быть подделкой.

 — Я думал об этом, — согласился Брюс. — Но мы не можем не обращать на это внимание, пока не _докажем_ обратное.

И они оба снова замолчали. Альфред встал и направился к лифту.

 — Куда ты идешь? — спросил Брюс.

Альфред приостановился и оглянулся через плечо.

 — Не знаю, как вы, мастер Уэйн, но я бы чего-нибудь выпил.

Брюс кивнул и, повернувшись к экранам, подпер рукой подбородок, раздумывая о сказанных ранее словах Альфреда. Мысль о том, что все это могло быть полнейшей чушью, не раз приходила ему на ум, он даже был близок к тому, чтобы по дороге домой выкинуть эту флэшку, но… что если информация _была_ правдивой, на что тогда рассчитывал Джокер, делясь ею? Он искал защиты? Сомнительно. Это было не в его стиле. Так почему он предупредил его? Быть может…

Нет, Брюс не свернет на этот путь. Пока еще нет. Сейчас было слишком рано, и у Брюса не было достаточно фактов, чтобы начать надеяться, поэтому он решил подняться и последовать за Альфредом на кухню. Чайник как раз закипал, когда он вошел, чувствуя, что его мозг работает сто миль в час. Терпеливо ожидая, когда старик закончит готовку чая, он постукивал пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола.

 — Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, мастер Уэйн, — сказал Альфред, помешивая чаинки в кружке. — И мой ответ нет.

 — Альфред —

 — _Нет_ , Брюс.

Альфред не часто обращался к нему по имени; еще одно доказательство того, насколько он был потрясен всей ситуацией. Они никогда раньше не сталкивались с чем-то подобным, и, как бы сильно Брюс не ценил непоколебимую преданность Альфреда, существовали некоторые вещи, которые ему придется сделать в одиночку. Он не хотел, но было и то, делать которое он желал еще меньше.

 — Это небезопасно, — сказал Брюс. — О нас знает не только Джокер, но эти люди — кто бы они ни были — могут легко использовать тебя в качестве рычага давления на меня, а я не могу сосредоточиться на правильном решении этой проблемы с висящий над нашими головами угрозой.

 _Я не могу потерять еще и тебя_. Этого сказано не было, но Брюс знал, что Альфред все равно услышал это, и наравне с тоном Брюса, эти безмолвные слова заставили Альфреда оторваться от питья чая, поставить кружку обратно на кухонный стол и встретиться с ним взглядом. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и положил руку на плечо Брюса, чуть сжав его.

 — Мастер Уэйн, — начал он голосом, похожим на отцовский. — Мы занимаемся этим на протяжении уже более сорока лет, вы и я. И с самого начала, когда вы впервые рассказали мне о своей великом плане спасения Готэма, мы оба знали о рисках. И я принял их так же, как вы, даже когда я понимал, что каждая ваша вылазка ночью может быть для вас последней. Один лишь Бог знает, как часто я ничего так сильно не хотел, как остановить вас, запереть в комнате, просто чтобы держать вас в безопасности. Но каждый из нас сделал свой выбор, и теперь… мы должны жить с ним.

Покоящаяся на плече Брюса рука переместилась на его затылок, и лицо Альфреда приблизилось так, что их лбы почти касались. Брюс поднял взгляд, встречаясь с глазами напротив.

 — Так что если какой-то сумасшедший собирается прогнать меня, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, думая, что я так просто сдамся.

Долгое время Брюс не отвечал. Он просто смотрел на Альфреда. Брюс знал, что должен надавить, заставить его уехать, даже уволить, если придется, но какая-то его эгоистичная часть — даже скорее напуганная, — не позволяла ему это сделать. За все восемнадцать лет существования Бэтмена Альфред всегда был рядом, как медик, напарник, а чаще всего — что Брюс не очень любил — голос разума. Он не знал, как справляться без него.

В конце концов, Брюс опустил взгляд себе под ноги и поражено вздохнул, прежде чем выпрямиться и с благодарностью похлопать Альфреда по спине. Тот отпустил его и вернулся к оставленной на столе чашке чая.

 — Кроме того, — продолжил старик. — Кто ж еще будет гладить ваши чертовы рубашки?

Брюс фыркнул от смеха и проигнорировал докучливый тоненький голосок на кромках сознания, говорящий ему, что он еще пожалеет об этом.

***

В ту ночь дождь был особенно сильным, холодные капли впитывались в плащ Брюса, отчего тот сильнее оттягивал плечи. Он стоял на краю крыши и смотрел на извилистые улицы внизу. С тем, что он разузнал прошлым вечером, Брюс понимал, каким должен быть его следующий шаг. Если он хочет проверить подлинность поданной Джокером информации, ему нужно было увидеть Кобблпота. Без его ведома в Готэме не проводились ни сделки, ни передачи денег. Но Брюсу нужно было быть осторожным. Если на него действительно началась охота, то Кобблпот, вероятно, будет одним из первых, кто попытается на этом заработать, так что именно поэтому Брюс заставил себя прождать целый день, прежде чем надеть костюм Бэтмена и отправиться в «Салон Айсберг». После благотворительного вечера ему так и не удалось отдохнуть и, хотя времени у Брюса было в обрез, в этом случае задержка принесет скорее пользу, чем вред.

В клубе было много людей, что лишь шло ему на руку. Кобблпот сделает все, что угодно, дабы избежать повреждение и потенциальную потерю источника доходов, которые мог бы обеспечить визит Бэтмена. Он спрыгнул со здания, направляясь к одному из верхних оконных выступов, чтобы пробраться в центральный офис. Устранение двух стоящих у дверей офиса мужчин не заняла много времени, одним из них Брюс проломил вход, чтобы сообщить о своем прибытии.

 — Какого… — крикнул Кобблпот, его глаза широко распахнулись, когда его взгляд остановился на Брюсе.

Он попытался встать с дивана, но ему не хватило ловкости, какая была у тут же вскочивших на ноги молодых девушек, которые сидели по обе стороны от него и которые сейчас спешно направились к дверям.

Быстрый осмотр комнаты показал, что они остались одни, поэтому Брюс направился прямо к Кобблпоту и, схватив его за воротник, поднял почти до уровня глаз.

 — П-послушай, — начал тот, сигара выпала из его рта, когда он поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — Ты не можешь приходить сюда вот так вот! Я ведь не сделал…

 — Мне нужна информация, — сказал Брюс. — Которую ты мне предоставишь.

 — Поставь меня на землю, и я расскажу, — потребовал Кобблпот.

 — Говори, и я _подумаю_ над этим, — Брюс крепче сжал воротник Кобблпота. Не так сильно, чтобы тот задохнулся, но достаточно, чтобы затруднить его дыхание.

В глазах-бусинках на мгновение зажглась вспышка неповиновения, но она быстро заменилась необходимостью дышать.

 — Л-ладно! — задохнулся он. — Хорошо, я… скажу тебе… что ты хочешь знать!

Брюс еще на одно долгое мгновение не предпринимал никаких действий, а потом расслабил хватку. Чуть-Чуть.

Кобблпот отчаянно вздохнул, прежде чем продолжил:

 — Полагаю, речь идет о цене за твою голову? Да, я слышал об этом. Если честно, это было даже неожиданно.

 — Что тебе известно? — потребовал Брюс.

 — Только то, кого нужно прикончить и сколько это стоит. Если бы у меня были средства или отчаяние, я бы сделал это сам, — он вытянул шею, пытаясь создать хоть какое-то расстояние между собственным горлом и пальцами Брюса. — Однако я не самоубийца.

 — Нет, — согласился Брюс. — Но ты жадный.

 — Не настолько, чтобы идти против тебя или этого сумасшедшего ублюдка!

Брюс точно знал, кто такой сумасшедший ублюдок, и не мог поспорить с правильностью выбора слов. Те, кто связывался с Джокером, редко, если вообще когда-либо, оставались здоровыми.

 — Кроме того, — продолжал Кобблпот. — Удар готовится не мне. Группировка, о которой я никогда раньше не слышал, охотится на тебя. Её называют «Призрак».

Название Брюсу ничего не дало, да он и не помнил, чтобы оно упоминалось хоть в каком-то файле.

 — Кто заказчик?

 — Я точно не знаю, — ответил Кобблпот. — Но я слышал слухи. Поговаривают, что есть организация, которая вовлечена в какие-то серьезные секретные вещи и, по-видимому, ты им очень мешаешь. У тебя есть эта скверная привычка совать свои острые уши не туда, куда надо.

Это имело смысл и подтвердило некоторые подозрения Брюса. Хотя и не все из них.

 — А Джокер? Почему и _он_ тоже?

 — Одному Богу известно, — сказал Кобблпот и пожал бы еще плечами, если бы не висел над полом, касаясь его лишь самыми кончиками туфель, чтобы хоть как-то сохранять равновесие. — Может быть, потому что он еще б _о_ льшая сраная неприятность, чем ты! Это не первый и далеко не последний раз, когда его хотят прикончить.

 — Что еще ты знаешь?

 — Это все! — заверил Кобблпот. — Кто-то хочет, избавиться от Бэтмена и Джокера, и они готовы заплатить за это. Это все, что я знаю.

Брюс посмотрел в глаза Кобблпота, пытаясь понять, говорит ли он правду. Ему было незачем врать: он всегда из кожи вон лез, лишь бы ему сохранили жизнь. Брюс хотел пойти дальше, выяснить, знает ли эта организация «Призрак», кем на самом деле был Бэтмен, но Кобблпот не упомянул Брюса Уэйна, а значит это вызвало бы лишние подозрения, спроси он об этом.

Понимая, что от Кобблпота ему больше ничего не надо, Брюс, разжав хватку, бросил его обратно на диван и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Кобблпот с трудом уселся прямо, держась левой рукой за недавно выпущенное горло.

 — Тебе лучше быть начеку, Бэтмен, — прохрипел он. — Твое время вышло, приятель!

Брюс проигнорировал его и направился к окну, чтобы снова вскарабкаться на крышу. Дождь не стал тише, и он потратил немного времени, чтобы осмыслить предоставленную Кобблпотом информацию.

Таким образом, Брюсу придется добавить эту организацию «Призрак» в свой уже длинный список, который только рос и рос, но для этого ему нужно было быть уверенным, с чего начать. Все, что у него было — название, к тому же даже и не оригинальное, и он не помнил, видел ли он вообще его в файлах. Ему нужно будет еще раз проверить их для пущей уверенности. Разузнать о _них_ хоть что-то уже было довольно трудно, но выяснить, кто нанял их, не шло ни в какие сравнения. У него даже не было их имен, и Кобблпот тоже мало знал о них, что в равной степени вызывало беспокойство и разочарование.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул и именно тогда краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение. Он быстро поднял руку, успев в последний момент отбить ребром ладони предназначений ему удар кулаком, второй рукой он ударил по ребрам напавшего, откинув его на землю. Но времени, чтобы отдышаться у него не было, к нему подскочил другой и попытался сбить его с ног, Брюс едва увернулся от направленной ему в лицо ноги, но сумел обеими руками схватить её и отправить и этого нападающего на землю.

Вперед выступили еще двое, одному удалось ударить его по спине, а другой тем временем нанес удар ему в грудь, да такой сильный, что выбил у Брюса все дыхание. Это было серьезное нападение, и без панциря одними синяками он бы точно не отделался.

Брюс только успел оправиться, когда на него снова посыпались удары и подсечки, и между блоками и уловками он изо всех сил пытался подсчитать количество окруживших его врагов, но сдался после пяти. Их количество значительно превышало его силы справиться с ними. Брюс знал, что долго не продержится. Это были не обычные головорезы, они были хорошо подготовлены и _быстры_ , и лучшее, на что мог надеяться Брюс, — шанс вырваться и убежать.

Этот шанс подвернулся под руку, когда он, сцепив от боли зубы, поднимался на ноги; и пришел он в самом неожиданном обличии. Посыпавшиеся на крышу пули высекали на бетоне искры, и, уклоняясь от них, Брюс старался найти источник стрельбы, но о личности стрелка ему можно было не беспокоиться, так как его уши узнали, кто это, задолго до того, как он увидел его самого.

В воздухе раздавался смех каждый раз, когда Джокер случайно попадал в что-то движущееся. Он неустойчиво балансировал на краю соседнего здания, в одной руке сжимая пистолет, а другой держась за широкую трубу — единственное, что удерживало его от падения на смерть. Стрельба прекратилась лишь на какое-то время, когда Джокер, сделав пару шагов назад, прыгнул и как только он приземлился, снова продолжилась.

Понимая, что выстрелы — на этот раз — были предназначены не _ему_ , Брюс постарался как можно дальше отойти от напавших на него и закричал, чтобы привлечь внимание Джокера.

 — Да, дорогой? — ответил тот тоном, будто он тут просто цветы поливал.

 — Опусти пистолет!

 — И отдать все веселье _тебе_? Ни за что!

Пули продолжали дождем сыпаться на бандитов, которые решили отступить. Брюс двинулся к Джокеру, надеясь вырвать из его рук пистолет, прежде чем тот нанесет еще больше повреждений. Несколько человек уже лежали мертвыми, а остальные пытались отойти на безопасное расстояние, перебираясь на другие здания.

 — Не беспокойся, дорогой, — продолжил Джокер. — Я оставлю тебе одного.

Подняв пистолет на уровень глаз, он прицелился и выстрелил в ногу одному из убегавших, тот рухнул на землю, а Брюс, воспользовавшись моментом, схватил Джокера и выбил оружие из его рук. Оно упало на землю, и он сбросил его с крыши.

 — Эй, — захныкал Джокер. — Оно мне было нужно!

Брюс проигнорировал его и подошел к фигуре, пытающейся отползти к краю крыши. Бандит не успел продвинуться далеко, когда Брюс сильно нажал ногой на его спину, удерживая на месте. Он, не теряя времени, ловко перевернул его на спину и сорвал укрывающий его лицо капюшон, сталкиваясь с молодым парнем, который свирепо смотрел на него в ответ; его темные глаза были прищурены, а на губах застыл почти звериный рык. Брюс мог сказать, что ему будет нелегко справиться с ним, поэтому он схватил его за воротник и оттянул ближе к краю крыши, пока его голова не утратила бетонную опору и повисла в воздухе.

 — На кого ты работаешь? — потребовал Брюс, краем сознания чувствуя, что Джокер медленно подходит ближе. Он попытался не обращать на это внимания.

Единственным ответом, который он получил, была тишина, так что найдя взглядом пулевое ранение на ноге, Брюс надавил на него. Человек вздрогнул и зашипел от боли.

 — Я спрошу _еще раз_.

Из-за спины раздался голос Джокера.

 — Лучше сделай, что он говорит, — посоветовал он этим неугомонным мурлычущим тоном. — Бэт не из терпеливых.

Сжав зубы, Брюс сосредоточился на мужчине под собой. Когда ответ не последовал и во второй раз, он усилил давление на рану, и глаза мужчины на мгновение зажмурились, прежде чем он плюнул в лицо Брюсу.

 — Ох! — хихикнул Джокер. — Упрямый, правда?

 — Тихо! — огрызнулся на него Брюс, и Джокер поднял руки и отвернулся. — Или ты говоришь со мной, или нам придется прокатиться в участок.

 — Я ничего тебе не скажу, — рявкнул убийца, в его глазах вспыхнул вызов. — Так что давай, убей меня!

 — О, дорогой, — прыснул Джокер. — Он абсолютно тебя не знает, верно?

Брюс повернулся и посмотрел на Джокера.

 — _Закройся_!

Краем глаза он уловил какую-то вспышку и прежде чем успел хотя бы понять, что это, оглушительно близко раздался еще один выстрел, и он отшатнулся назад. Сбитый с толку, со звенящим гулом в голове, Брюс какое-то время приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Но все стало на свои места, когда он посмотрел на лежащего на земле человека и увидел под его головой лужу крови, вытекающей из дыры в черепе, которой всего мгновение назад еще не было.

Над мертвецом, с оружием в руках, возвышался Джокер. Он посмотрел на Брюса, и Брюс все понял. Резко вскочив на ноги, он схватил Джокера за воротник и рванул его на себя, пока между их лицами не осталось всего пару дюймов. Рядом с ними раздался звук удара металла об бетон.

 — Да что с тобой не так? — закричал Брюс.

Джокер рассмеялся.

 — А у тебя много времени?

 — Ты застрелил его!

Джокер пожал плечами.

 — Он ведь попросил меня.

 — Он мне был нужен _живой_ , — сказал Брюс. — Он был частью группы, которую наняли, чтобы убить нас. Он мог бы рассказать нам, кто стоит за этим!

 — Оу, он не собирался ничего говорить, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!

Хватка Брюса усилилась, его голос понизился до угрожающего шипения, когда он пытался держать себя под контролем.

 — Он мог бы.

 — Нет. Не. Мог бы, — отчеканил Джокер, с каждым словом придвигаясь все ближе, пока их лбы практически не соприкоснулись. — Паренек пытался подползти к краю здания. Едва ли это похоже на действия человека, готового вести с тобой светские беседы. Не говоря уже о том, что он _собирался_ воткнуть в тебя нож.

Брюс ничего не сказал, он просто изумленно уставился на Джокера, отказываясь думать о том, что тот, возможно, только что спас ему жизнь. Джокер улыбнулся в ответ, заставляя Брюса хотеть — не в первый раз — стереть кулаками с его лица это его глупое выражение.

 — Что ты здесь делаешь? — в конце концов спросил он.

 — Судя по всему, спасаю твою задницу.

 — Зачем?

Джокер развел руками и снова пожал плечами.

 — А это имеет какое-то значение? Я просто сделал это, — он поднял руку и постучал пальцем по носу Брюса. — И самое меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать, — сказать «спасибо».

Брюс сузил глаза.

 — Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, это вернуть тебя в Аркхэм.

 — Я не вернусь туда, — тут же сказал Джокер.

 — Это не от тебя зависит, — напомнил ему Брюс. Возможно, он раньше и отпускал Джокера, но привычки это делать у него не было.

Во взгляде Джокера промелькнула кислота.

 — А вот и зависит, если только я сейчас не подниму этот пистолет, не засуну его себе в глотку и не нажму на курок!

Брюс замер, ослепленный внезапной злобой в словах Джокера, но он быстро пришел в себя.

 — Сначала тебе нужно добраться до пистолета.

Взгляд Джокера еще сильнее наполнился ядом, который почти выедал в Брюсе дыры.

 — О, я достану, — сказал он, голос понизился, когда улыбка и юмор пропали.

И Брюс не был уверен, что на это ответить, но прежде чем он хотя бы попытаться, Джокер продолжил:

 — Кроме того, я не пришел сюда драться.

 — Тогда зачем ты здесь?

 — Перемирие.

 _Этого_ Брюс точно не ожидал. Дождь все еще шел и потихоньку начал размывать макияж Джокера. Черная краска дорожками стекала вниз по лицу, помада размазалась по подбородку, и Брюс наблюдал за этим всем, пытаясь понять, что на самом деле имеет в виду Джокер.

 — Откуда мне знать, что это не ты все устроил? — он должен был спросить, даже если знал, что, будь это правдой, Джокер не признался бы ему в этом.

Тот закатил глаза.

 — Ох, серьезно, Бэт! Ты отлично знаешь, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Почему, черт возьми, мне хотеть собственной смерти? Это глупо и скучно, и честь убить меня всегда была зарезервирована для кого-то _особенного_.

Он снова подмигнул и рассмеялся, звук его смеха прогрохотал в голове Брюса. Он хотел трясонуть его, чтобы заставить умолкнуть.

 — Этого никогда не будет, — прорычал он.

Улыбка так и осталась на его лице, но взгляд Джокера, в котором вспыхнуло что-то, что Брюс не мог разобрать, бегло осмотрел его лицо.

 — Видимо, так.

Как бы он ни хотел, Брюс не считал это время или место подходящим, чтобы продолжить этот разговор, поэтому решил спросить:

 — Почему перемирие?

 — У меня есть свои причины, — ответил Джокер. — В первую очередь, мне не нравится, что кто-то угрожает моему приятелю Брюси, — мокрая рука погладила челюсть Брюса. — Ну и, как ты теперь знаешь, я не хочу в ближайшее время возвращаться в лечебницу. Пока не разберусь с _некоторыми элементами_.

 — С какими?

 — Ах, ах, ах, — нараспев потянул Джокер. — Всему свое время, дорогой.

Игнорируя голос рассудка, Брюс потянул Джокера еще ближе.

 — Если ты знаешь что-то…

 — Я скажу тебе, обещаю, — перебил Джокер, его руки сжали запястья Брюса. — Но поскольку эта информация является единственным моим козырем, ты не можешь винить меня в неразглашении парочки секретиков.

 — Ты лжешь, — настаивал Брюс, хотя он был не совсем уверен в том, что Джокер действительно лгал, но и то, что он говорил правду, беспокоило его еще больше.

 — Всегда так хочется увидеть во мне худшее, — вздохнул Джокер.

Брюс ничего не сказал, он лишь внимательно посмотрел в глаза Джокера, желая, чтобы существовал какой-нибудь способ узнать, что, черт подери, происходит в его голове. Его настойчивый взгляд Джокер встретил легко, даже равнодушно, он ни на миг не разорвал зрительный контакт. Брюс почувствовал, знакомый зуд в ладонях, пальцы вокруг его запястий с предвкушением подрагивали, и осознание того, как все это схоже с _тем_ , что было той ночью девять месяцев назад, когда Брюс попытался все изменить, заставило его пульс подскочить. Но, опять же, видимо, тогда то ничего не поменяло, раз его взгляд упал на поблескивающий чернотой пистолет.

Джокер часто сравнивал свою игру с шахматами: независимо от того, какие фигуры ты использовал и как ими ходил, существовал только один способ закончить партию, и Брюсу никогда не нравилось это сравнение, но иногда, как и сейчас, его истинность было трудно отрицать. Как же было бы легко снова скользнуть в их установленные роли и просто продолжить, как всегда, но…

Брюс вспомнил фотографию, которую видел прошлым вечером, вспомнил, как на ней его кулак был направлен в живот Джокера, и этого было достаточно, чтобы укрепить его решимость. Нет, они больше не вернутся к этому, хватит. Медленно и осторожно он выпустил Джокера, руки которого тут же отпустили его запястья, когда они оба сделали шаг назад, не отводя друг от друга взгляд. Из-за дождя волосы Джокера прилипли ко лбу, и он быстрым движением откинул их от лица, прежде чем поправил свое пальто. Сцена была слишком знакома.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул.

 — Не всегда, — пробормотал он в ответ на последнее замечание Джокера. И у того в глазах мелькнуло что-то, что Брюс не мог понять. — Итак, перемирие? — сказал он, чтобы продвинуть их разговор с мертвой точки.

Джокер кивнул.

 — Какое именно?

Брюс выпрямился, готовый получить прямой отказ, но если уж и проверять, насколько серьезен Джокер, то только так.

 — Не убивать.

Джокер отреагировал не сразу. Его глаза сузились, и он наклонился вперед, будто хотел рассмотреть каждую частичку лица Брюса. А затем он откинул голову назад и громко расхохотался, заставив Брюса терпеливо подождать, пока он не успокоится. Закончив смеяться, Джокер шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку.

 — По рукам!

Брюс настороженно взглянул на его руку. Территория, на которую он собирался ступить, была очень опасной и попахивала сделкой с самым настоящим дьяволом, и Брюс только надеялся, что не пожалеет об этом. Хотя знал, что скорее всего так и _будет_.

Его рука почти пожала руку Джокера, но на мгновение зависла, когда их взгляды снова встретились.

 — Если ты убьешь хоть одного человека или обманешь меня, сделка отменяется, и ты снова отправляешься в Аркхэм.

Джокер поднял свободную руку и отсалютовал.

 — Да, сир!

И Брюс наконец пожал его руку, чуть ею качнув. Началась новая игра, и он лишь надеялся, что выучит правила достаточно быстро, чтобы победить.


	3. Chapter 3

Три дня. По-видимому, столько надо времени, чтобы окончательно спятить. По крайней мере, так чувствовал себя Брюс, направляясь в свой офис слишком ясным утром, чтобы вызывать мысли о приближающейся зиме. В эти три дня только _одно_ занимало его мозг.

Перемирие.

Брюс был уверен, что все готэмцы вздохнули бы с облегчением, если бы узнали о нем, но сам он чувствовал все, что угодно, но только не облегчение. Он ожидал, что однажды проснется и обнаружит, что все это было лишь сном, а, включив телевизор, увидит, что Джокер все еще на свободе и как обычно сеет по всему городу хаос и жонглирует разрушениями. Но ничего из этого пока не произошло, и Брюс делал все возможное, чтобы принять _такую реальность_. Она было чрезвычайно близка к чему-то тому, что он очень долго хотел, но в прошлом он слишком часто обжигался, чтобы позволить себе хотя бы крупицу преждевременного оптимизма.

Хотя, несмотря на все его попытки, Брюсу так и не удалось полностью заглушить тоненький шепчущий голосок в своей голове. Впервые Бэтмен и Джокер были на _одной стороне_. Они стояли плечом к плечу, а не друг против друга, и Брюс понимал, сколько потенциала было у такого союза. Он точно знал, на что способен Джокер, насколько он умный и изобретательный. Если бы он еще и искоренил свои склонности к убийству…

Уже не в первый раз Брюс приказал голоску заткнуться. Это _не_ помогло. Неважно, что сказал или сделал Джокер, первое правило взаимодействия с ним заключалось в том, что _ничего_ нельзя было принимать за чистую монету. Так что, да, Джокер, возможно, и назвал это перемирием, но над всем, с чем нужно было разобраться прежде, чем начать ему доверять, висело слишком много знаков вопроса.

 — Доброе утро, мистер Уэйн, — поздоровалась Мишель, поднимая взгляд от журнала, который, без сомнения, лежал у неё на коленях под регистрационной стойкой. — Вам сегодня кое-что прислали.

Тон, каким она сказала это, заставил Брюса остановиться.

 — А?

 — Оно на вашем столе, — ответила она, и он заметил, как та старается скрыть улыбку.

Нахмурившись, Брюс поблагодарил Мишель и открыл дверь в свой кабинет, тут же пожалев об этом. Он сделал пару шагов назад.

 — Э-э-э… что это? — он ткнул пальцем в сторону своего офиса.

Мишель бросила попытки притворяться и ухмыльнулась.

 — Думаю, их называют цветами.

Брюс снова осторожно перевел на них взгляд. У него действительно не было ни сил, ни терпения для этого, особенно сегодня.

 — Это я вижу. Кто прислал их?

 — Имени не оставили, — ответила она. — Но вы явно произвели впечатление на _кого-то_.

Брюс кивнул и вернулся в кабинет. Закрыв за собой дверь, он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем взглянуть на самый большой, самый нелепый букет цветов, который он когда-либо видел. В высокой белой вазе, перевязанной посередине такой же нелепой тускло-оранжевой лентой, стояли синие и пурпурные розы. И как там на столе оставалось место для чего-нибудь еще, Брюс не имел ни малейшего понятия, но рядом с вазой, с абсолютно безобидным видом, какого в данной ситуации быть не должно, лежала коробочка, как он мог лишь предположить, конфет.

Брюс подошел к столу и осмотрел цветы, надеясь найти какую-то записку. Он знал от _кого_ они, но не знал, _почему_. Когда поиски ни к чему не привели, его внимание переключилось на конфеты, и он подумал, будет ли разумно вызвать сапера. Но Брюс был вполне уверен, что если бы Джокер надумал убить его, он бы сделал это по-другому. По крайней мере, так он надеялся.

Открыв крышку, Брюс увидел лежащую поверх шоколадных конфет сложенную вдвое записку, и, развернув её, пробежался глазами по написанному в ней сообщении.

**_БЭТСИ._ **

**_В 21:00 СЕГОДНЯ._ **

**_ДРЭСС-КОД: КЕВЛАР_** [1] **.**

**_НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРЕДПРИНИМАЙ, ПОКА Я НЕ ПОДАМ СИГНАЛ._ **

**_НЕ МОГУ ДОЖДАТЬСЯ НАШЕГО ПЕРВОГО СВИДАНИЯ._ **

**_XOXO_ **

**_P.S. С КАРАМЕЛЬКОЙ ПРОСТО УБИЙСТВЕННЫЕ!_ **

**_P.P.S. С КЛУБНИЧКОЙ ТОЖЕ НЕПЛОХИЕ._ **

Указанный адрес был в Нэрроузе, и Брюс даже представить себе не мог, что запланировал Джокер. Это может быть трюком, а может и не быть, и Брюс явится туда и он будет хорошо, _очень_ хорошо подготовленным ко всему.

Снова сложив записку, Брюс засунул её во внутренний карман пиджака и задумался, куда, черт подери, поставить эту вазу. Комната не казалась достаточно большой, чтобы располагать такими размерами букета, но в конце концов для вазы нашлось местечко в углу, откуда остаток дня та мучила его боковое зрение. Неужели было так сложно просто, мать твою, позвонить?

К конфетам Брюс так и не притронулся. В обеденное время у него на мгновение промелькнула мысль проверить, были ли клубничные и карамельные так уж хороши, как уверял Джокер, но ему не оставили шанса. Джокер съел их всех до него.

***

Готэмское небо этим вечером решило быть благосклонным. Воздух был холодным, а редкие облака не закрывали желтый диск луны, при свете которой город казался почти красивым. Иногда, когда работы было мало, Брюс проводил ночь на крыше какого-нибудь высокого здания и просто смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж. Он действительно любил этот город, несмотря на подлость и коррупцию, пытающиеся осквернить каждый его закоулок. Даже в Нэрроузе, в месте, где, по-видимому, и были созданы понятия «подлость» и «коррупция», были свои хорошие стороны. Здания здесь были одними из самых старых в Готэме — более богатые районы города постоянно реконструировались. Покинутые гнить, они стали нелепым средоточием какой-то непонятной красоты. Находясь достаточно далеко от суеты центра города, здесь царил элемент спокойствия, которое Брюс действительно любил, так что приезжать сюда, чтобы насладиться ним, не было для него чем-то необычным.

Но рассматривание местных достопримечательностей на повестке дня сегодня не стояло. Брюс засел у окна шестого этажа заброшенного склада, осматриваясь и ожидая прибытия Джокера. В записке говорилось быть здесь в девять часов, но Брюс ждал тут уже с восьми, не раз пожалел, что Джокер не объяснил точнее, чего следует ожидать. Он подготовился, как мог, но, несмотря на это, напряженное ожидание все равно сжимало его нутро. Если это была ловушка или, что еще хуже, розыгрыш — потому что одному Богу известно, как сильно Джокер любит _их_ , — тогда Брюс будет как никогда близок к его убийству.

Звук двигателя и хруст гравия привлек внимание Брюса, и он повернул голову, заметив приближающийся белый фургон. Шагнув еще дальше в тень, он наблюдал, как фургон остановился, и из него вышло пять вооруженных до зубов мужчин, а затем вылез и шестой, которого Брюс мгновенно узнал.

Джонатан Крейн.

Значит, не шутка, но, может быть, тогда ловушка? Брюс понятия не имел, что здесь делает Крейн, но законным все это явно не было. Возможно, он вернулся к торговле наркотиками.

 — Который час? — спросил Крейн, его голос Брюсу показался жестким, скорее это из-за Бэт-маски.

Тот осматривался по сторонам так параноидально, как вообще это было возможно, и, когда он в очередной раз повернулся, Брюс увидел, кусочек цветной ткани, обернутой вокруг запястья его правой руки. Его подозрения подтвердились. Джонатан Крейн _не_ вылечился, и у Брюса возникло желание устроить небольшую встречу с мэром. Он просто надеялся, что та не застрелит его при свидетелях.

Мужчина слева от Крейна — Первый, так Брюс решил прозвать его, — посмотрел на часы.

 — Только перевалило за девять.

Крейн кивнул и нетерпеливо постучал по бедру рукой, в которой держал маску.

 — А это вообще хорошая идея, Пугало? — спросил особенно мощный на вид мужчина — Второй — и хотя он держался вполне уверенно, Брюс мог сказать, что тот нервничал. Все они нервничали. — Я имею в виду, Джокер-

 — Я могу контролировать клоуна, — вмешался Крейн. — Просто будьте начеку. Один он не придет.

Взгляд Крейна скользнул по верхним этажам, и живот Брюса скрутило еще сильнее. Вдруг он знает?

Отдаленное насвистывание привлекло внимание Брюса, и он повернулся на звук. Идя бодрой походкой, появился седьмой человек, но Брюс уже точно знал, кто это.

 — _Соломой своею я думать не умею, хотел бы попросить я немножечко ума_ [2].

Закончив песню, Джокер крутанулся на каблуках, фиолетовый галстук описал вокруг него круг, когда он остановился в нескольких шагах от Крейна и развел в приветственном жесте руки.

 — Пугало, как ты чертяка? — воскликнул он, широко улыбаясь.

 — Джокер, — сказал Крейн притворственно скучающим голосом, сильнее сжимая в руке маску. Не отрывая от Джокер взгляд, он махнул Первому и Второму. — Проверьте его.

Джокер сложил на груди руки.

 — Оу, ну и где же доверие, Соломенная Башка? Я думал, мы друзья!

Он, подняв руки и растопырив пальцы, хихикнул, когда к нему подошли двое мужчин, один остановился перед ним, направив дуло пистолета ему в грудь, а другой стал позади.

 — Снимите пальто, — приказал Крейн.

 — Даже сперва не пригласишь на ужин?

Немного поколебавшись, Первый, схватив воротник пальто, рванул его с плеч Джокера и швырнул на землю.

 — Осторожно! — крикнул Джокер. — Оно дорогое!

Брюс наблюдал за тем, как того осматривают на предмет оружия, задаваясь вопросом, каким же будет этот сигнал, когда он появится.

 — Он чист, — доложил Первый, прежде чем отойти и снова прицелиться.

Крейн кивнул и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

 — Итак, Страшила, — начал Джокер, опуская руки. — В чем дело? — его взгляд скользнул к маски чучела, и его голос понизился и стал таким, каким его Брюс особенно не любил. — О, будем продолжать наши маленькие _сеансы_ , да? Должен сказать, последние несколько недель их пропускал.

Сеансы? Брюс не знал, что они из себя представляют, но был точно уверен, что ничего хорошего.

 — Хольц, — окликнул Крейн, встретив взгляд Второго, прежде чем снова кивнуть.

Хольц перекинул пистолет из левой руки в правую и ударил Джокера в челюсть. Тот качнулся назад и упал на землю, и Брюс был готов вскочить и отправиться на помощь, но смех заставил его остановиться.

 — Ох! — хихикнул Джокер и поднялся на четвереньки. Из его носа текла кровь. — Мне нравится, что они такие грубые!

 — Еще раз, — приказал Крейн.

Хольц пнул Джокера в живот, и тот снова упал на землю. Обхватив себя руками и хрипло дыша, он какое-то время переводил дыхание, прежде чем заговорить снова.

 — Ах, сладкий, ты уже делал это раньше!

Хольц ударил его во второй раз, и пока Джокер молчал — не по своей воле — Крейн с двумя вооруженными мужчинами подошел ближе.

 — Держи его.

Перевернув Джокера на спину, Хольц придавил его ногой. Крейн посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

 — Если хочешь, мы можем в любой момент продолжить наши сеансы, — сказал он, граничащим с дружественным тоном. — Но в первую очередь мне нужно знать, что ты рассказал Бэтмену.

Все тело Брюса с готовностью напряглось, но Джокер все еще не подал ему сигнал, и он надеялся, что тот не затянет с ним, так как вся эта ситуация уже выходила из-под контроля.

Джокер улыбнулся.

 — Рассказал ему? Я ничего не говорил Бэту.

Иногда — хотя он никогда не признавал этого — Брюс восхищался игрой слов Джокера. Он действительно ничего _не_ сказал Брюсу, он _показал_ ему. Но прямо сейчас Брюс хотел лично стукнуть клоуна. Потому что его игра была верным способом хорошенько нарваться на кулаки.

Крейн вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами. Джокера подняли на ноги, и Второй ударил его, послав прямиком в руки Первому, который удерживал его на месте, пока тому снова послали пару ударов в живот.

Жестокость взволновала Брюса сразу по нескольким причинам, и он потянулся за звуковым пультом, спрятанным в пятке его ботинка. К черту сигнал, этой встрече пора закругляться. Какой бы информацией ни располагал Крейн, он может получить её позже. Пока что подтверждения того, что он ни на йоту не приблизился к выздоровлению, было достаточно.

Несмотря на боль, какую, должно быть, испытывал Джокер, он все еще смеялся, и наполняющая его рот кровь при хихиканьях хлюпала.

 — Всегда нравилось… щекотать, — сказал он, снова расхохотавшись, кровь ручьями стекала по его подбородку.

Еще один удар, и он снова оказался на земле, и, даже не видев его лица, Брюс мог сказать, что Крейн был зол.

 — Бейте его, пока не заговорит!

Если бы только это работало с Джокером. Пользуясь вседозволенностью на всю катушку, мужчины продолжали бить его, пинать, толкать, все, чтобы получить самую сильную реакцию, но, несмотря на это, на протяжении всего избиения смех ни на секунду не прекращался. Брюс понимал то разочарование, которое бандиты, должно быть, испытывали. Он слишком часто сам его чувствовал, и это еще больше ухудшало ситуацию. Брюс включил пульт.

В конце концов, одна рука Джокера поднялась в знак капитуляции и, позволив своим людям ударить его еще пару раз, Крейн приказал им остановиться.

 — Готов поговорить, клоун?

 — Д-да, — сказал Джокер, его голос был таким хриплым, что Брюсу пришлось увеличить громкость динамика, чтобы расслышать его.

 — Серьезно? — спросил Крейн.

Джокер кивнул.

 — Терпение… имеет свои… границы.

 — Поднимите его на колени.

Джокера поставили на колени, но он не смог удержаться вертикально и опустился на четвереньки. Он слегка качнулся из стороны в сторону, багряные капли крови упали на гравий дороги. Понаблюдав за ним, Крейн подошел ближе и присел на корточки рядом.

По небу пролетела тень, и Хольц поднял глаза верх. Ничего не увидев, он посмотрел на Первого, но тот лишь недоуменно пожал плечами в ответ.

 — Говори, — велел Крейн Джокеру, не обратив внимания на то, что произошло. Он начал покручивать в пальцах маску, и Брюс знал, что тот собирается сделать.

Голова Джокера была низко опущена, лицо скрыто грязными патлами зеленых волос, когда его плечи начали подрагивать, и сначала казалось, что он плачет. Но когда глубокие хриплые хихиканья просочились наружу, Брюсу пришлось подавить дрожь. Он _ненавидел_ этот звук. За ним всегда следовало что-то ужасное.

Вторая тень полетела над группой, а затем тишину пронзил визг, и на этот раз не один Хольц задрал голову вверх.

 — Крейн? — начал Хольц.

 — Что?

 — Кажется, у нас проблемы.

И как по команде, визг появился снова, но на этот раз он был не единичным. Он отражался от каждой поверхности, начиная от сырых стен зданий и заканчивая землей под ногами, и, будто диссонируя ему, смех Джокера усилился, привлекая к себе внимание Крейна.

 — Что смешного, клоун?

Джокер наконец поднял глаза. По его лицу расплылась улыбка чистой ненависти.

 — Ты должен был убить меня, когда у тебя был шанс.

И с непонятно откуда взятой скоростью и силой, Джокер бросился вперед, крепко обхватив руками шею Крейна, прежде чем его рот коснулся горла. Крейн взвизгнул, когда чужие зубы вонзились ему в кожу, прокусывая её до крови.

В это же время по небу пронеслось черное облако, какофония визгов и хлопанья крыльев заглушала любые звуки. Мужчины инстинктивно наклонились, некоторые пытались прицелиться, но это было невозможно: потрясение было слишком велико.

Брюс вскочил на ноги, когда кто-то закричал.

Несмотря на то, что стая летучих мышей внесла в строи бандитов беспорядок, те _точно_ знали, кем был Брюс, поэтому, увидев его, трое из них тут же нацелились на него, пока двое оставшихся все еще пытались прийти в себя. Уклоняясь от огня, Брюс вырубил Хольца, а затем, вырвав оружие из его рук, врезал прикладом другому бандиту в лицо. Две пули просвистели прямо у него над ухом, и он, пригнувшись, перекатился по земле, пока пока не достал до третьего мужчины и приложил его голову к ближайшей стене.

Отдаляющийся шум мотора означал, что Крейн сбежал, и Брюс ругнулся. Крейну снова придется подождать.

Раздалось еще пару выстрелов, и несколько пуль отрикошетили от его руки, когда он нырнул за угол стоящего рядом здания. Летучие мыши были идеальным отвлекающим маневром, но момент неожиданности уже не действовал, и, хотя поле зрение бандитов все еще было ограничено, дула их оружий были нацелены по направлению в Брюса. Он знал, что не сможет расправиться с двоими вооруженными мужчинами, не нанеся самому себе значительных повреждений, поэтому Брюс решил, что пришло время для новой диверсии.

Он как раз приготовился бросить дымовые шашки, когда уловил что-то краем глаза. Напротив него, на земле лежала фигура, пытающаяся ползти на руках в сторону мужчин, и Брюс сразу узнал в ней Джокера, но не мог понять, какого черта тот делает. Тот был прямо на пути к главной цели этих пушек, Джокер никогда не испытывал огромного уважения к личной безопасности, но это уже переходило все границы.

Когда выстрелы повторились, Брюс понял, что крик, который он слышал ранее, издавал _Джокер_. Он посмотрел на него, едва в состоянии поверить в то, что видит. Джокер застыл, его руки метнулись к голове, зажимая уши, трясясь и сжимаясь. Но времени на вопросы не было, потому что бандиты тоже услышали крик, и Брюс запустил им под ноги дымовые шашки. Ослепленный адреналином, он кинулся вперед, выбив из рук оружие и стукнув их головы друг о друга. Мужчины безвольной кучей тяжело опустились на землю.

Вдалеке послышался звук приближающихся сирен, и Брюс понял, что пора уходить. Он побежал к Джокеру, присел на корточки и схватил его за руку, чтобы поднять, но Джокер начал выворачиваться, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Брюс попробовал позвать его по имени, но это не сработало, и потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы зафиксировать его руки и ноги, прежде чем снова попробовать докричаться до него. На это потребовалась целая минута, но когда взгляд Джокера наконец застыл на Брюсе, его глаза широко распахнулись.

 — Бэт! — выдохнул он и издал звук, который Брюс мог описать только как какое-то рыдающее хихиканье. Он отпустил Джокера и потянулся за крюком, но чужие руки мгновенно обхватили его шею. Брюс напрягся, но Джокер не собирался атаковать. Он просто схватился за его плащ, держась за него изо всех сил.

Сирены становились все громче и, обернув рукой пояс Джокера, Брюс посмотрел вверх, нацелился на крышу здания, из которого выскочил, и выстрелил.

***

Брюс видел, как Джокер делал много вещей, как он вел себя, но никогда прежде с _таким_ его состоянием он не сталкивался. Все его тело дергалось и дрожало, его взгляд ошалело метался из стороны в сторону, а сам он беспрестанно бормотал себе что-то под нос. Чтобы затащишь его в машину, Брюсу буквально пришлось отрывать его белые пальцы от своего плаща. Джокер был в _ужасе_. И тот факт, что токсин Крейна сумел привести его до такого состояния, ужасал и Брюса.

Нажав на комлинк в маске, Брюс позвонил Альфреду, чтобы предупредить его, и ему не нужно было видеть лицо старика, чтобы понять, что тому явно не нравится идея привезти Джокера в пещеру. Брюс тоже не был в восторге, но времени на то, чтобы придумать что-то лучше, у него не было, поэтому он сказал Альфреду приготовиться к их возвращению.

Рядом с ним Джокер крепко прижал к глазам ладони, отчаянно качая головой.

 — Нет! — прошептал он, хватаясь за волосы и дергая их.

 — Джокер, — начал Брюс.

 — _Нет_!

Брюс не был уверен, на кого или почему кричал Джокер, но когда тот начал бить себя кулаками по голове, Брюс знал, что его нужно обездвижить, прежде чем он нанесет себе серьезный вред. Он потянулся, чтобы схватить Джокера за руки, но когда тот начал бить головой об окно, Брюс поставил машину на автопилот. Для этого ему понадобились обе руки.

Джокер сразу вернулся к волосам и зарычал, когда Брюс схватил его за запястья, чтобы отцепить его руки от головы. Он изо всех сил выдирался, его глаза были плотно закрыты, а голова крутилась в разные стороны, пока Брюс не сжал обе его руки в одной своей, а второй не схватил за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе.

 — Джокер, — позвал он твердым, но спокойным голосом.

Услышав его, Джокер открыл глаза, и ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, но когда по его лицу скользнула тень понимания того, кто перед ним, он издал придушенное хихиканье.

 — Б-Бэт, — прошептал он, его голос дрожал наравне с конечностями. Его глаза казались огромными, зрачки одичало расширились, когда по щекам заструились слезы, а дыхание вырывалось резкими выдохами. Это был один из тех токсинов, делающих осознание и решимость в глазах Джокера еще более невероятными. Какой бы вред этот яд ни пытался нанести Джокеру, тот делал все возможное, чтобы противостоять ему.

 — Да, это я, — сказал Брюс.

 — Бэт, Бэт, Бэт, — продолжал бормотать Джокер, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

 — Да, — повторил Брюс. — Это я, я здесь, и ты в безопасности.

Джокер поморщился и попытался покачать головой, но Брюс удержал её на месте, крепко, но не болезненно сжав челюсть.

 — Джокер, — снова позвал Брюс. —  _Ты в безопасности_.

Он проговорил каждое слово медленно и ясно, надеясь, что они каким-то образом найдут отклик, но Джокер снова попытался покачать головой, и Брюс заставил его продолжать смотреть в его сторону. Он не знал, качает ли Джокер головой на его слова или из-за наводняющих его разум кошмаров, но когда тот принял еще одну попытку освободить свои руки, Брюс усилил хватку.

 — В безопасности, — снова повторил он. Ему нужно было укоренить это слово в голове Джокера. — Понимаешь?

Взгляд Джокера обшаривал каждый дюйм лица Брюса, его движение было отрывистым и взбешенным, и Брюс не был уверен, как много тот увидел, но в конце концов Джокер кивнул.

Брюс осторожно отпустил подбородок, но немного подождал перед тем, как освободить его запястья. Когда он все-таки выпустил их, руки Джокера не вернулись к волосам, а вместо этого вцепились в Брюса, впиваясь пальцами в его перчатки, и не отпускали его в течение всей поездки. Взгляд Джокера ни на секунду не отрывался от лица Брюса, зрительный контакт ломался только тогда, когда нужда моргать была нестерпимо необходима.

Брюс не мог долго смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому решил осмотреть все травмы на лице Джокера. На нем было много крови. Она текла из носа и рта и покрывала практически всю нижнюю половину его лица, хотя разобрать там, где кровь, а где помада, было трудно. Но что точно не было окрашено красным — потемневшие тени, которые спустя пару часов нальются скверными синяками.

Избиение было ужасным, и что было еще хуже, так это то, что Джокер сознательно на него пошел. Брюс изо всех сил пытался увидеть смысл в том, что Джокер не рассказал ему об этом, но он надеялся, что у него скоро будет возможность получить ответы.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до поместья Джокер был неестественно тих, он ослабевал на глазах, и Брюс еще сильнее вдавливал педаль газа. Это была как раз та часть отравления, когда токсин действительно начинал действовать во всю силу, и теперь на счету была каждая минута. Только бы Джокер продержался еще чуть-чуть…

Заехав в пещеру, Брюс, не теряя времени, вытащил того из машины и повел к расположенному с другой стороны столу, радуясь, что нигде поблизости не было Альфреда. Он хотел, чтобы взаимодействие между этими двумя было на абсолютном минимуме.

Брюс почувствовал руками, как по телу Джокера пробежала дрожь, и, хотя он не мог ощущать сквозь перчатки, он знал, что Джокер, должно быть, замерзал. Все, что на нем было из верхней одежды, — это рубашка и жилет, абсолютно неспособные противостоять октябрьскому холоду, но Брюсу пришлось пока отодвинуть этот факт на второе место в списке приоритетов. Сначала противоядие, а потом уже и тепло.

Они остановились у стола. Глаза Джокера были повсюду, они обшаривали и осматривали каждый дюйм нового окружения. Брюс чуть отпустил его, чтобы дотянуться до противоядия, и Джокер проследил за ним взглядом, но когда увидел, что Брюс собирался взять, все безумие и дикость, которые только начали ослабевать, вернулись с новой силой. Он крикнул и рванулся. Удивленный внезапным движением, Брюс выронил противоядие, и то со звонким стуком упало на пол. Джокер впечатался спиной в грудь Брюса, толкаясь ногами, будто пытаясь не подпустить кого-то или что-то к себе, и на секунду Брюс подумал, не пытается ли Джокер сбежать от _него_. Но тот все еще цеплялся за Брюса так крепко, как никогда раньше. Значит, если он не хотел убежать от него, от кого тогда?

Брюс попытался нагнуться вместе с Джокером за упавшим противоядием, но того так трясло, что сделать это было невозможно, а отпустить его, хоть бы и на секунду, хорошим вариантом тоже не было. Мало того, что Брюс не хотел, чтобы по пещере свободно разгуливал буйный сумасшедший, так и сам Джокер категорически отказывался отцепиться от него. Казалось, единственным выходом было снова попытаться успокоить его, хотя Брюс не был уверен, насколько легко ему это удастся на этот раз.

Крепко обернув обе руки вокруг пояса Джокера, тем удерживая его на ногах, Брюс тихо прошептал ему в ухо:

 — Все хорошо, просто успокойся.

 — Нет, нет, нет! — прорычал Джокер, дико мотая головой.

 — Да, — сказал Брюс, пытаясь удержать его на месте. Джокер всегда был сильнее, чем казался. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

Джокер снова зарычал и продолжал сопротивляться, и Брюсу пришлось усилить хватку. Он не хотел причинять ему боль, но у него не было выбора.

 — Тебе нужно перестать дергаться, — сказал Брюс. — Чтобы я мог сделать тебе укол.

Говорить это было ошибкой.

 — _Нет_! — завопил Джокер и рванулся с такой силой, что повалил их обоих на пол.

Это была чистая удача, что они упали, не повредив себя, и Брюс успел удержать Джокера в своей хватке, когда они растянулись на полу. По крайней мере, он знал, в чем сейчас заключалась проблема, но ситуацию это не облегчило. Как ему сделать укол Джокеру, если тот в любое мгновение может превратился в бешеного зверя, стоит к нему лишь приблизиться со шприцем?

 — Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Брюс, пытаясь утихомирить его.

Джокер проигнорировал его слова, и в конце концов Брюсу пришлось прижать его ноги к полу своими ногами. Джокер откинулся на его грудь, но Брюс просто крепче его сжал, прижимая его руки к бокам. Он почувствовал, как волосы Джокера упали ему на лицо, когда тот повернул голову вправо; с его губ все еще слетали рычания и крики.

 — Послушай меня, — потребовал наконец Брюс. — Джокер, _послушай_!

Ему пришлось повторить это три раза, прежде чем Джокер наконец прекратил упираться, и, подождав еще немного, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что относительному спокойствию пока ничего не угрожает, заговорил снова.

 — Джокер, — начал он более тихим, но таким же твердым голосом. — Тебя отравили. У меня есть противоядие, но ты должен позволить мне задействовать его.

 — Нет, — тут же воспротивился Джокер.

 — Почему?

Тот попытался сдвинуть ноги, но Брюс удержал их на месте и повторил вопрос. Джокер отказался отвечать, пытаясь выбраться из хватки, его пальцы вцепились в руки Брюса, стараясь разжать их, но Брюс не собирался сдаваться и задал вопрос в третий раз. Если Джокер не захочет противоядия, Брюсу нужна будет очень веская для этого причина.

 — _Иглы_! — прошипел Джокер с таким ядом в голосе, что Брюс почти вздрогнул, на ум ему тут же пришел тот момент, когда они были на крыше клуба Кобблпота: Брюс держит Джокера за воротник, угрожая отвезти его обратно в Аркхэм, а Джокер отвечает с этой же лютой ненавистью, как и сейчас, отбивая угрозу Брюса самоубийством.

Аркхэм. Что-то произошло там, что-то настолько ужасное, что смогло довести одного из самых пугающих убийц, которого Брюс когда-либо встречал, до _такого_ состояния. И в этом был замешан Крейн. Брюс не знал, как и почему, но он собирался узнать это как можно быстрее.

Перехватив схватку, чтобы та была более удобной, Брюс снова заговорил:

 — Джокер, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль.

Тот продолжал качать головой.

 — Джокер, — опять сказал Брюс. — Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Джокер глубоко вздохнул, его пальцы перестали пытаться оттолкнуть руки Брюса и снова плотно обернулись вокруг его запястий. Он все еще дрожал.

 — Ты не… сделаешь… укол! — решительно сказал он, несмотря на то, что ему было тяжело говорить.

 — Я клянусь, что ничего плохого не случится, — настаивал Брюс. Он пытался быть терпеливым, но Джокер был не в себе. Ему нужно было принять противоядие. — Оно позволит тебе спокойно поспать.

 — Нет! — Джокер снова тряхнул головой. — Сон… сон хуже.

 — Ты не можешь бороться с токсином сам.

 — Нет, я… — он запнулся, когда опять откинулся на грудь Брюса. Но на этот раз он не боролся с ним, это было чем-то другим, чем-то, что мог видеть лишь он сам. — Я _могу_!

Брюс почувствовал себя больным. Он не раз травился «Газом Страха» Крейна, и каждого этого раза было достаточно, чтобы на несколько дней вывести его из строя. И это еще было _после_ приема противоядия. Брюс даже не хотел представлять себе, как можно справиться с отравлением без него, так что он ни в коем случае не позволит Джокеру попробовать это, когда у него есть лекарства.

Ему удалось освободить одну руку из хватки Джокера и наклониться в сторону, но взгляд Джокера, невероятно внимательный даже в таком состоянии, уловил то, что он собирается сделать, его руки тут же взметнулись и потянули за руку Брюса.

 — Нет! — Джокер оттолкнул противоядие подальше, чтобы Брюс не смог до него дотянуться. — Я не… не хочу его!

 — Джокер-

 — _Я не хочу его_!

Дрожь усилилась, дыхание ухудшилось.

 — Токсин может убить тебя, если ты не примешь противоядие!

Говорить это было грубо, но Брюсу надо было, чтобы Джокер _понял_. Эта дрянь действительно могла убить его, и он был готов прижать Джокера к полу и насильно вколоть ему лекарство.

 — Не заставляй меня, — молвил тот, его голос стал мягче, тише, _умоляюще_. Джокер не часто просил. — Не заставляй… принимать его.

Это поразило Брюса, он попытался придумать что-то, хоть какой-то аргумент, который бы наконец заставил Джокера сдаться. Но какой? Попытка его успокоить не работала, и даже угрозы смерти было недостаточно, чтобы убедить его, и Брюс постарался проигнорировать ледяной холод, пробежавший по его позвоночнику от мысли о смерти Джокера. Нет, не бывать этому, он не допустит.

Брюс открыл рот для одного последнего аргумента, но Джокер опередил его.

 — Пожалуйста.

Едва громче шепота, одно слово, которое Джокер практически никогда не использовал, было сильнее любого крика, а когда его еще и произнесли _так_ , у Брюса не хватило сил заставить себя сказать «нет». Он издал долгий вздох.

 — Хорошо, — наконец сказал Брюс. — Но ты действительно можешь бороться с ним?

Джокер кивнул.

 — Не первое… мое… родео.

Это не успокаивало.

 — Так что мы будем делать? — спросил Брюс. Раньше он имел дело с жертвами «Газа Страха», но в их случаях всегда фигурировало противоядие, позволяющее их организму справиться с ядом во сне. Брюс никогда не «лечил» кого-то таким образом и он знал, что это будет нелегко.

 — Просто… — начал Джокер, но прервался из-за очередной галлюцинации. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на руку Брюса, и Брюс боялся, что тот снова начнет бить головой, но тот ничего не предпринял. Вместо этого Джокер крепко прижался лбом к кевлару и глубоко вздохнул. — Просто… _останься_.

 — Ладно, — сказал Брюс, игнорируя то, как скрутился при этих словах его желудок. — Но нам придется немного передвинуться. Тут недалеко, — он кивнул на стол.

 — З-зачем, — резко спросил Джокер.

 — Чтобы я мог опереться о стол, — объяснил Брюс. — Полагаю, что «лечение» займет какое-то время, поэтому нам надо устроиться как можно удобнее.

Джокер кивнул, и Брюс перевернул их обоих на бок. Вероятно, было бы лучше найти более комфортное местечко, но Брюс уже и так очень устал, и к тому же если Джокер окажется неспособным противостоять токсину, противоядие было достаточно близко, чтобы успеть его применить.

Когда они наконец уселись, Брюс сумел поговорить с Джокером, чтобы отпустить его на минутку затем, чтоб он мог снять маску. Ощущение прохладного воздуха пещеры, омывшего лицо, принесло блаженное облегчение. Он провел рукой по волосам, откинув их назад, прежде чем бросить маску на пол и отстегнуть плащ.

 — Ч-что… ты… делаешь?

 — Согреваю тебя, — сказал Брюс. Возможно, ему не удалось дать Джокеру противоядие, но по крайней мере он мог сделать это.

Потребовалась небольшая наладка, но, в конце концов, плащ был свободен от маски, и Брюс, укутав им Джокера, снова заключил того в объятия. Долгое время ни один из них не нарушал молчания, не двигался. Они просто сидели, прислушиваясь к мягкому гулу электроники, редкому пронзительному щебету висящих высоко над ними летучих мышей.

Взгляд Брюса скользнул к лицу Джокера, наблюдая за тем, как тот продолжал бороться с токсином, дрожал, рычал и тихо ворчал в согнутые колени. Потные влажные пряди волос упали на его глаза, и, повинуясь какому-то безымянному импульсу, Брюс решил откинуть их назад. Джокер скосил на него кислотно-зеленые глаза, и на мгновение их взгляды встретились, прежде чем тот снова отвернулся, посмотрев вперед.

Брюс опустил руку и, снова поерзав, приготовился к тому, что ночь будет _очень_ долгой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кевлар - пара-арамидное волокно, входящее в состав Бэт-костюма. Именно благодаря нему тот не восприимчив ни к электричеству, ни к огню. В данном контексте оно подразумевало Бэт-костюм в целом.  
> [2] Джокер насвистывает песенку Пугала (или Страшила, называйте, как хотите) из "Волшебника страны Оз". Понимаете иронию?


	4. Chapter 4

Пещера была любимым местом Брюса в поместье. На самом деле, она скорее всего была его любимым местом в целом Готэме. Это был маленький островок уединения, скрытый от посторонних глаз, фальшивых улыбок и всей этой несуразности, возникающей с появлением людей. Просто он, опять он и снова он, в одиночестве и спокойствии. Самая ближняя к раю вещь, какую Брюс только мог себе представить.

Таким образом, сказать, что он был взволновал тем, что ему вдруг пришлось поделить свой мирок с кем-то, кто был самым громким и противным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал в своей жизни, это не сказать ничего. Человек, который не проявит ни милосердие, ни спокойствие, если без причины вдруг решит подойти и пнуть.

Но не сейчас, конечно же. Потому что в данный момент Джокер крепко спал на койке в углу пещеры, и видеть его таким тихим и спокойным было в новинку. Б _о_ льшую часть времени он крутился и прыгал, как взбесившийся чертик из табакерки, носясь повсюду с такой неиссякаемом энергией, что Брюс всегда задавался вопросом, подпитывается ли оно безумием или какой-то сверхъестественной силой, так что неудивительно, что любое взаимодействие между ними всегда высасывало из него все соки. Поэтому Брюс должен был быть рад видеть Джокера таким. Но он не был.

 — Возможно, вы немного подзабыли, но в этом доме _есть_ кровати.

Металлический поднос вырвал Брюса из раздумий и вернул обратно в реальность, он сел прямее и освободил на столе место для завтрака.

 — В офис сегодня не поедите? — продолжил Альфред, явно пребывая в настроении для бесед.

 — Нет, не поеду, — сказал Брюс, потирая глаза и протягивая руку за чашкой кофе. — Я взял отгул до конца недели.

Альфред кивнул.

 — Что ж, кажется, у вас уже был такой внеплановый отпуск, но если на этот раз вам понадобится «легенда», Готэм в этом плане очень услужлив.

Альфред взял с подноса газету и, открыв её где-то посередине, бросил её возле ноутбука перед Брюсом. Он взглянул на заголовок — « _Миллионер сбежал с таинственным мужчиной_ » — но читать статью и _тем более_ смотреть на прикрепленные рядом фотографии не стал. Чего явно нельзя было сказать об Альфреде.

 — Вы двое выглядите довольно уютно.

 — Ну, в противном случае он пригрозил убить всех находящихся в комнате людей, — ответил Брюс. — Так что не вижу в этом ничего _уютного_.

 — Конечно, сэр, — согласился старик, скользнув взглядом на экран ноутбука, который показывал запись с камеры наблюдения в пещере. — По крайней мере, теперь люди, наконец, перестанут спрашивать, почему вы до сих пор не нашли себе жену.

 — Да, — снова потирая глаза, вздохнул Брюс. — Теперь они просто будут спрашивать, почему у меня нет мужа.

В надежде положить конец разговорам, Брюс принялся за завтрак, оставив после себя пустые тарелки. Он знал, что ему понадобится вся его энергия.

На записи камеры наблюдения Джокер все еще крепко спал, и Брюс не мог не почувствовать небольшую ревность. Проведя в пещере часы и терпеливо ожидая, пока действие токсина начнет спадать, он практически _не_ спал, а как только глаза Джокера наконец закрылись, Брюс уже не стал тратить время на сон. Он также успел бегло осмотреть Джокера на травмы, но удача тому, по-видимому, благоприятствовала, потому что хуже переломанного ребра и парочки синяков у него ничего не было.

После этого Брюс снял свой костюм и поднялся к себе в спальню, но не заснул. Слишком много вещей беспокоило его, не давало спать, и после третьего часа бесполезного взирания в потолок, Брюс сдался, решив настроить связь с камерами наблюдения в пещере и своим ноутбуком, чтобы проверить Джокера и удостовериться, что тот больше не страдает от токсина и идет на поправку.

Теперь проблема, с которой столкнулся Брюс, заключалась в том, что с ним делать. Прошлым вечером времени для планирования не было, но вот на то, чтобы сейчас понять, насколько ограничены варианты, его много не понадобилось. Аркхэм был бесполезен, как и Блэкгейт. Эта тюрьма не могла удержать и обычных преступников, что тогда можно было говорить о таком человеке, как Джокер. Брюсу так и не удалось придумать ни одного подходящего места, способного усмирить его, поэтому, судя по всему, в ближайшее время эту функцию придется переложить на пещеру.

Он уже принял меры предосторожности. Помимо наблюдения с камер, Брюс повысил безопасность на компьютерах пещеры и заковал Джокера. В этом не было ничего особенного, просто цепи, прикрепленные к стене за койкой; их длина давала ему достаточно места для передвижения, но не позволяла приблизиться к чему-то действительно важному. Сначала Брюс задавался вопросом, заходить ли ему так далеко, он знал, что это было бы разумно, но какая-то его маленькая частичка была все еще неуверенна, _стоит ли_ прибегать к такому. После тяжелой ночи, Джокер, проснувшись в цепях, вряд ли будет им рад и уж тогда точно будет не настроен на правильный лад для начала перемирия, но все окончательно решила одна мысль об Альфреде. Он выдержит сколько угодно дней плохого настроения клоуна, если это обезопасит старика.

 — Полагаю, наш гость просыпается, — сказал Альфред, снова вырвав Брюса из раздумий.

Брюс наклонился вперед и всмотрелся в экран, наблюдая за тем, как Джокер начал ерзать под одеялом, сперва его движения были вялыми и неуклюжими, но, когда ему наконец удалось перекатиться на спину, Брюс схватил небольшой сверток чистой одежды, бутылку воды и пачку очень сильных болеутоляющих и попытался подготовиться к тому, что должно было произойти.

Металлический звук опускающегося лифта эхом отозвался по всей пещере, предупреждая клоуна о прибытии Брюса. Джокер, казалось, ничуть не беспокоился о том, где он находится и почему. Он просто лежал с поднятой к глазам рукой, рассматривая обвивший его запястье оков, и встряхнул им, чтобы звякнуть цепью.

Но Брюс почувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд, когда, приблизившись к столу, дольше, чем нужно, раскладывал вещи, которые захватил с собой, параллельно задаваясь вопросом, что, черт возьми, делать или говорить дальше. Все это было совершенно новым для них обоих, а отсутствие костюма лишь ухудшало ситуацию. Он почти двадцать лет провел перед Джокером в роли Бэтмена и не имел понятия, как это делать иначе.

Джокер, естественно, первым нарушил молчание.

 — Вижу, что моя репутация идет впереди меня, — сказал он хриплым ото сна голосом. — Сначала обыск от Соломенной Башки, а теперь еще и это, — он снова затряс цепью.

Собрав всю свою силу воли воедино, Брюс повернулся. Джокер все еще непринужденно лежал, но его рука теперь покоилась на животе, а не торчала в воздухе.

 — Это предосторожность, — объяснил Брюс, скрестив руки на груди.

 — Паранойя?

 — Ну, ты убил трех человек, — напомнил ему Брюс. — И угрожал жизням еще ста, если не больше. И это за одну неделю.

Джокер тихонько фыркнул.

 — Учитывая, что эти трое мужчин были убийцами, пытающимися _прикончить_ тебя, а остальные остались совершенно невредимыми, я бы сказал, что ты довольно неблагодарный малый.

Брюс мог бы доказать Джокеру, что ему еще далеко от понимания настоящего определения благодарности, но он не стал. Брюс так и не решил, был ли он больше рад тому, что Джокер сдержал свое слово на благотворительном вечере или раздражен тем, что его обманули пустой угрозой.

 — Ты _здесь_ , — сказал Брюс, указывая на пещеру. Это отлично подходило к жесту благодарности.

 — Да, а где « _здесь_ », кстати? — поинтересовался Джокер, внимательно следя за движением пальца Брюса. А потом его глаза широко распахнулись, и на лице появилось радостное выражение. — О, _неужели_ мы… да? — он театрально вздохнул. — Да, _именно_! — Джокер рассмеялся, его смех вышел сухим и каким-то судорожным. — Ну, хорошо, хорошо, я наконец-то добрался до места, где Бэтмен висит в своем плаще… и здесь так же мрачно, как я и представлял себе. Боюсь даже подумать, как там у тебя наверху. Полагаю, Гомес и Мортисия чувствовали бы себя, как дома.

Раздалась еще одна вспышка смеха, и Брюс сопротивлялся желанию прикрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти. У него слишком долго не было нормального сна, чтобы терпеть это, поэтому он повернулся к столу и открыл коробочку с таблетками.

Джокер молча наблюдал за направляющимся к нему Брюсом.

 — Мне нужно осмотреть твои травмы, — сказал Брюс. — Ты можешь встать?

Изучив сперва лежащие на ладони Брюса таблетки, Джокер осторожно поднялся, но, почувствовав наплыв головокружения, прижал ладони к глазам, чтобы подавить его, и встряхнул головой, хихикая. Возможно, он уже и не был сгустком дергающегося хаоса, но Джокер все еще был далек от своего обычного состояния. После некоторых усилий, он в конце концов поднялся на ноги и выжидательно взглянул на Брюса.

 — Где мне стать?

 — Здесь нормально, — сказал Брюс. — Но тебе нужно расстегнуть рубашку.

Джокер поднял руки к воротнику, но остановился и снова поднял взгляд на Брюса.

 — Не захотел закончить начатое? — спросил он, заметив, что на нем не было его жилета.

Брюс проигнорировал это замечание и сосредоточился на откручивании крышки бутылки с водой, пока окровавленная рубашка постепенно распахивалась. Одно дело было осматривать Джокера, когда тот находился без сознания, и совсем другая — делать это под пристальным вниманием его взгляда. Когда рубашка была уже расстегнута, Брюс протянул таблетки, но Джокер не взял их.

 — Обезболивающие, — пояснил Брюс, хотя он был уверен, что Джокер и без того знал это. — Для твоего ребра.

Глаза Джокера сузились, и в них мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на то, что появилось прошлой ночью, когда тот увидел иглу шприца. Брюс задался вопросом, как много из вчерашнего помнит Джокер. И когда тот продолжал просто смотреть, Брюс не двинулся с места, давая понять, что у Джокера есть выбор. Было бы довольно жестоко не дать ему таблетки, но он не собирался навязывать их ему, особенно после прошлой ночи. Но затем рука Джокера, взметнувшись, взяла обезболивающие, а другой он схватил бутылку воды и одним глотком запил их.

 — Я тебя сейчас осмотрю, хорошо?

Джокер откинул голову назад, делая еще один длинный глоток воды, и махнул рукой, показывая свое согласие. Брюс осторожно распахнул полы рубашки, чтобы оценить нанесенный ущерб. Тело Джокера было усеяно следами давних и не очень потасовок, свежими синяками, налившимися ярким цветом на бледной коже, но хуже всего выглядел большой красновато-фиолетовый участок, покрывающий нижнее ребра слева. И хотя это было зрелищем не из красивых, но поврежденные ребра так и выглядят, поэтому Брюс слишком не беспокоился. То, что его действительно задело, — это насколько _худым_ казался Джокер. Упитанным он, конечно, никогда не был, но сейчас тот, пожалуй, пребывал в своем наименьшем размере, в котором Брюс когда-либо его видел. И прежде чем он смог остановить себя, Брюс мягко прижал ладонь к его выступающей грудной клетке. Мышцы дернулись от контакта, и он быстро одернул руку.

 — Ты похудел, — сказал Брюс, возвращаясь к столу.

 — Хорошо, что ты заметил. Это моя новая диета. Я называю её « _Ешь только тогда, когда перестаешь вертеться, как белка в колесе, и то, если времени хватит, чтобы прожевать_ ». Очень эффективная.

Брюс предположил, что тот намекал на лечебницу, и как раз собирался уточнить это, когда его прервал звук ударивщейся об пол пустой бутылки. Он резко поднял голову и увидел, что Джокер рассматривает свои повреждения.

 — Мальчики Кроу хорошо постарались, а? — сказал он и подмигнул Брюсу. — Но я лучше.

 — Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько опасно это было?

 — О, не будь таким драматичным, — ответил Джокер, махнув рукой, и принялся застегивать рубашку. — Я знал, что ты там будешь.

 — А если бы я не пришел?

Джокер посмотрел на Брюса. Так, будто того сейчас здесь не было.

 — Они могли _убить_ тебя, — вопиющее отсутствие инстинкта самосохранение у Джокера всегда раздражало Брюса.

 — Но не _убили_ же, — напомнил ему Джокер. — Ты накинулся на них, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, и всех спас, — он начал возиться с наручником на запястье и когда он снова заговорил, в его голос просочилось недовольство. — Хотя мальчику Джонни удалось уйти.

Брюс снова скрестил руки на груди.

 — Ну, я вообще-то был занят громилами с оружием.

И Джокером.

 — Забей, — пожал плечами Джокер. — По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что Испуганные Трусишки что-то замышляют. Это не одно и тоже — быть напыщенным мелким говнюком, который на протяжении всей этой недели обманывал новости, — он умолк и наклонил голову. — И быть напыщенным мелким говнюком, который мягко говоря просто ненормальный!

По пещере раскатился лающий, эхом отдававшийся от стен смех, но Брюс его даже не заметил. Он был слишком занят мыслями о прошлой ночи.

 — Ты мог просто _сказать_ мне, — сказал Брюс.

 — Ох, а поверил бы ты мне? — снова звеня цепями, спросил Джокер.

Брюс хотел сказать, что да, поверил бы, но это было бы ложью, и они оба знали это. Между ними воцарилась тишина, и Брюс провел руками по лицу, чувствуя каждый год из своих сорока четырех и даже больше. Тем временем Джокер положил руки на поясницу и медленно прогнулся настолько, насколько позволяли ему травмы и подвигал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы шеи. Послышалось несколько хрустов, а затем и шипение, означавшее, что повреждения были такими же болезненными, какими они и выглядели. А некоторые звуки казались и звучали так, словно в других обстоятельствах гериатрия могла бы быть забавным явлением.

 — Не мог бы ты побыть душкой и дать мне стул? — спросил Джокер. — Мне бы не хотелось снова возвращаться в кровать.

Брюс взял один из стоящих у стола стульев и, подняв упавшую бутылку от воды, подошел.

 — Премного благодарен, дорогой, — заохал Джокер, осторожно опустившись на сиденье. Он попытался сгорбиться, но поломанное ребро заставило его сесть прямо. Откинув голову назад, Джокер пробежался пальцами по волосам. — И что будет дальше?

Брюс провел целую ночь, размышляя о том же, и до сих пор не придумал решение. Все, что он знал, — у него было много вопросов, на которые нужны ответы. И он надеялся, что такие у Джокера найдутся. Но когда Брюс поднял на него взгляд, понял, что с вопросами нужно повременить. Одежда клоуна была испачкана и подрана, да и сам он был в грязи, крови и поте. Так что меньшее, что, по крайней мере, Брюс мог сделать, — это подождать, пока Джокер не приведет себя в порядок, чтобы его можно было расспросить.

 — Прежде всего, тебе нужен душ, — и затем немного запоздало добавил: — И еда.

Глаза Джокера просветлели, и он указал вверх.

 — О, так значит мне устроят экскурсию?

 — Нет. Душ там.

Брюс кивнул вправо, и Джокер повернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть туда, куда ему указали.

 — Неужели в Бэт-пещере есть санузел, а?

Он посмотрел на Брюса и снова встряхнул руками. Цепи раздражающе звякнули, и Брюс был уверен, что тот прекрасно знал это.

 — Ты же понимаешь, что их придется снять, чтобы я смог раздеться, — по лицу Джокера расплылась широченная улыбка. — Если, конечно, ты не намерен держать меня тут голым и в цепях, извращенец!

Хихиканье Джокера отразилось от стен и слишком громко зазвучало в ушах Брюса. По крайней мере, он знал, что токсин не нанес никаких увечных повреждений. Хотя какая-то его часть почти об этом сожалела.

 — Понимаю, — сказал Брюс, сдерживая вздох. Он не поддастся на провокацию. _Не поддастся_. Вместо этого он потянулся за стопкой одежды и подошел к нему. — Я сниму их на время, пока ты будешь принимать душ, но как только ты закончишь с умыванием, я снова надену их.

 — Обломщик, — пробормотал Джокер и поднялся со стула.

Взял одежду, он тут же принялся её рассматривать. В ней не было ничего особенного, просто черная рубашка и брюки. Достаточно было просто взглянуть на лицо Джокера, чтобы прекрасно понять, что тот думает о модных предпочтениях Брюса Уэйна.

 — Черный, — без энтузиазма протянул он, кинув быстрый взгляд на одежду на самом Брюсе. — Какой сюрприз. У тебя случайно не найдется чего-нибудь фиолетового?

 — Он больше по твоей части, — сказал Брюс.

Джокер хмыкнул, и его выражение лица стало кислым.

 — Это напомнило мне, что те животные должны мне новое пальто! — он опустил одежду на стул и вытянул руки вперед. — Ну, а пока давай лучше покончим с этим.

Брюс почувствовал, как подскочил его пульс и напряглось все тело, когда, выудив из кармана ключи, он отцепил наручники. Джокер получит возможность свободно передвигаться по пещере. Быть может, он и пребывал в не лучшей форме, но раньше такой пустяк его никогда не останавливал, а это означало, что Брюсу необходимо будет пристально за ним следить, пока тот снова не окажется скован. Не слишком-то и идеальный план, поскольку тот следующие двадцать-десять минут проведет совершенно голым.

Наручники со звонким звуком упали на пол, и Джокер направился в сторону душа. Брюс внимательно следил за ним, и, несмотря на то, что его взгляд ни на секунду не покидал клоуна, тот все равно застал его врасплох, когда, резко повернувшись, с силой топнул ногой о пол. Брюс моментально принял защитную стойку, и с губ Джокера сорвалось что-то между смехом и шипением.

 — Надеюсь, это того стоило, — нахмурился Брюс.

 — Абсолютно, — сжимая ребра, сказал Джокер, его голос был чуть напряженным, но все еще веселым.

Это перемирие будет задачей не из простых.

Все в пещере было построено с одной целью, — максимальная практичность, и душ исключением не был. Хотя Брюс обнаружил, что хотел бы иметь предусмотрительность и обустроить его хоть какой-то дверью или заслонкой. Но он никогда и не думал, что в пещере будут гости. Поэтому, действительно не желая смотреть, но и отказываясь полностью отвести взгляд от Джокера, Брюс стал на расстоянии в несколько футов и краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как тот моется.

 — Знаешь, новое пальто _было бы_ прекрасно, — сказал Джокер, повысив голос, чтобы его услышали сквозь шум воды. — Если ты подумываешь о подарке благодарности.

Брюс не ответил и боковым зрением увидел, что Джокер обиженно надулся.

 — Неблагодарный негодяй. И это после того, как я прислал тебе те прекрасные цветы!

Брюс подумал о цветочном уродстве, все еще занимающем угол его кабинета, и задался вопросом, не выбросила ли их Мишель. Он действительно на это надеялся. И вспомнив некоторую необычную расцветку, спросил:

 — Почему синий?

Джокер посмотрел на него через плечо.

 — Ты же тут детектив. Объясни это.

Вода выключилась и словно поставила точку в их разговоре о флористике — тема для обоих была новинку, — и Джокер вышел из душа, обернув вокруг пояса полотенце.

Когда он подошел к стулу, у Брюса появилась возможность разглядеть все синяки, покрывающие спину Джокера. Зрелище это было не из приятных, но то, что было еще хуже, — выпуклость его позвонков. Чем быстрее его накормить, тем лучше. А затем, без предупреждения, Джокер уронил полотенце, и Брюс увидел намного больше, чем ожидал. Он быстро отвернулся, приказывая себе никак на это не реагировать. _Будь выше этого, Брюс_. _Будь выше этого_.

 — Осмелюсь сказать, что тебе бы стоит сбросить пару фунтов, дорогой, — сказал Джокер, оттягивая пояс брюк, когда наконец оделся. — Хотя я беру свои сказанные ранее слова обратно. Твоя одежда хоть и не стильная, но зато удобная!

Брюс ничего на это не ответил и двинулся вперед, чтобы снова нацепить на него наручники. Он подумал, может ли Джокер использовать эту возможность, чтобы сыграть еще одну глупую шалость, но тот этого не сделал, и, когда Брюс, подняв их с пола, выпрямился, Джокер вытянул руки вперед, играя пальцами.

 — В кандалы его, шеф!

***

 — Как там ведет себя наш гость? — поинтересовался Альфред, когда Брюс вошел в кухню.

Абсолютная заноза в заднице.

 — Как и следовало ожидать.

Брюс потянулся за приготовленным Альфредом подносом. На нем стояла тарелка супа с несколькими кусочками хлеба. Простая и легко усваиваемая еда, потому что Джокер даже и не упомянул, когда последний раз ел.

 — Я подумывал над чаем или кофе, — сказал Альфред, кивая на стоящую рядом с едой бутылку воды. — Но посчитал разумным избежать употребление кофеина. И горячей жидкости.

Брюс почувствовал, как уголок его губ почти изогнулся в улыбке. Возможно, Альфред и не знал Джокера так же хорошо, как он сам, но знал он достаточно, чтобы предусмотреть и избежать потенциально опасных ситуаций, поэтому он также положил ему пластиковые столовые приборы вместо металлических. Брюс поднял поднос и, поблагодарив Альфреда, отправился обратно в пещеру.

Когда он вернулся, Джокер вытирал волосы, сквозь пряди его глаза внимательно проследили за опустившемся на стол перед койкой подносом. Он стоял, и Брюс был уже готов придвинуть ему стул, но тот, судя по всему, решив доказать, что еще не совсем беспомощен, бросил полотенце и самостоятельно притащил себе стул.

Усевшись, Джокер глубоко втянул запах супа, и аж после его взгляд упал на ложку. Осторожно подняв её большим и указательным пальцами, он покрутил её, словно впервые в жизни видел нечто подобное. Затем Джокер посмотрел на тарелку — тоже пластиковую — и, несколько раз постучав по ней, бросил ложку обратно на поднос. Положив локти на стол, он улыбнулся.

 — Однажды я убил человека пластиковой ложкой, — сказал Джокер с самым невозмутимым видом. — Помнишь?

Брюс помнил отлично. Это произошло много лет назад в Аркхэме, по-видимому, из-за какого-то спора за завтраком. Точных подробностей никто узнавать не стал, а вот Джокера тогда приговорили к двум месяцам полной изоляции.

 — Значит, возможно, было бы безопаснее не брать столовые приборы и дать мне выпить суп из чашки с трубочкой? — сказал Джокер тоном, будто предлагал какое-то действительно полезное предложение. — Хотя я уверен, что смог бы превратить и _это_ в оружие.

Брюс не ответил, а просто словил взглядом взгляд Джокера, тот подпер рукой подбородок, улыбаясь своей самой раздражающей улыбкой. Почему он не мог хоть как-то облегчить ситуацию?

В конце концов, Джокер разорвал зрительный контакт и, посмотрев на еду, взял ложку и погрузил её в суп. Тишина продолжалась, и Брюс не был уверен, что делать с самим собой, сесть ли ему за стол или же ему следует оставить Джокера поесть в покое и, хотя он сгорал от нетерпения получить ответы на вопросы, ему очень хотелось последовать последнему варианту.

 — Ну, не стесняйся, дорогой, — сказал Джокер, кинув быстрый взгляд на Брюса, прежде чем вернуться к еде. — Присаживайся. Я знаю, что твой пронырливый маленький мозг просто _умирает_ от желания начать задавать вопросы.

Приняв приглашение, Брюс схватил еще один стул и притянул его к столу, усаживаясь напротив Джокера. С чего начать? Брюс решил сперва приступить к причине, из-за которой они оказались в этой ситуации.

 — Итак, Крейн проверял на тебе свой токсин.

 — - Прависсимо!

 — Но я не думал, что у них есть какой-то эффект, — нахмурился Брюс. — Раньше его не было.

 — Не было, — согласился Джокер. — Но, знаешь, Крейн был занятым мальчиком. Я бы даже сказал, он по полной программе воспользовался этими девятью месяцами, что я был заперт!

 — Ты имеешь в виду сеансы?

 — М-м-м-м, — закивал Джокер, беря кусок хлеба. — Я избавлю тебя жутких подробностей, но давай просто скажем, что он собрал целую коллекцию каких-то зелий и _тщательно_ испытывал каждое из них. И не только на мне. Весь Аркхэм проходил через него!

 — Ты имеешь в виду всех пациентов?

 — Ага, — подтвердил Джокер, закидывая в рот кусок хлеба. — Ну, большинство из них, во всяком случае. Хотя, самое лучшее было оставлено твоему покорному слуге.

 — Почему?

Джокер пожал плечами и потянулся за другим куском хлеба, несмотря на то, что едва коснулся первого.

 — Возможно, ему нужен был вызов, — затем Джокер осторожно наклонился вперед, и Брюс увидел в его усталых глазах блеск. — Или, может быть, просто, может быть, они поняли, что безумие автоматически не приравнивается к глупости.

Да, это была распространенная ошибка, которая привела к гибели не одного связавшегося с Джокером человека.

 — Понимаешь, во время некоторых моих менее _сознательных_ моментов, — продолжил Джокер, второй кусок хлеба встретил ту же участь, что и первый. — Некоторые из врачей не посчитали нужным говорить тише. В частности, был один врач, которая ссорилась со Страшилой. Думаю, она мне нравилась, знаешь. Всегда разглагольствовала о морали и значении, следствий, если я умру, и так далее, и тому подобное. Даже однажды принесла мне конфет! Хотя позже оказалось, что в них было успокаивающее. Хотя я уверен, у нее были добрые намерения. Если бы мне только вспомнить, как её звали…

Джокер прижал ко лбу ладонь, и Брюс не мог сказать, было ли это просто игрой на публику или же тот действительно пытался вспомнить её имя, но она уже и так заинтересовала Брюса. Добивалась ли она Джокера или же просто беспокоилась, чтобы её не разоблачили, он не знал, но был довольно большой шанс того, что она будет более готовой к сотрудничеству, чем Крейн. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

 — Ты действительно не помнишь имени?

Джокер покачал головой.

 — Прости, сладкоежка, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Эта голова тогда была слишком многим напичкана, чтобы сохранить такую информацию. Мне нужно было сэкономить мозги для важных вещей.

 — Например?

 — Ну, — Джокер снова наклонился вперед, и его голос понизился до шепота, отчего Брюсу пришлось подсесть ближе и тоже наклониться. — Мне случилось узнать, что у них есть _куча_ скрытых файлов, которые никоим образом не должны попасть в руки Бэтси.

 — Откуда ты это знаешь?

Джокер откинулся назад и потянул руки, потягиваясь, а затем снова опустил их.

 — Потому что, возможно, мой «побег» был организован, но мне все равно пришлось приложить к нему _некоторые_ усилия. Например, спрятаться в нескольких офисах по дороге и решить немного поиграть на компьютерах.

Брюс сузил глаза.

 — А ты нашел там эти файлы?

 — Ну, на самом деле, я искал порно! — Джокер засмеялся, и Брюсу удалось заставить свои уже начавшие закатываться глаза смотреть прямо. — Нет, со всей серьезностью, на которую я способен, прежде чем ты добавишь этому симпатичному личику морщин, скажу, что изначально я и не пытался разыскать их. Я просто хотел выяснить, что замышляет эта Соломенная Голова, и случайно наткнулся на прекрасную связку зашифрованных файлов и, ну… ты же меня знаешь; секретики я люблю так же сильно, как и Скуби Ду! Но так как хакерство никогда не было моей сильной стороной, когда я вышел из психушки, я обратился к моему старому приятелю, и он сделал всевозможные высокотехнологические махинации, чтобы получить информацию, которую я затем передал тебе.

 — Это все?

 — О, нет, нет, нет, — сказал Джокер, качая головой. — Там было намного больше информации, но он не захотел иметь к этому б _о_ льшую причастность. Сказал, что уже и так здорово подставил свою задницу. Я попытался напомнить ему, что у него отличная задница, поэтому он мог бы рискнуть еще немного, но он не оценил _такого_ моего комплимента.

По пещере снова прокатилось хихиканье, а Брюс начал обдумывать план следующих действий. Ему нужно было получить эти файлы и иметь хорошую идею, как это сделать. Еще ему было бы неплохо поговорить с Люциусом. Когда его внимание снова вернулось в пещеру, Брюс заметил, что Джокер смотрит на него с улыбкой на губах.

 — Ты что-то _замышляешь_ , — с наслаждением изрек он, прежде чем сцепить руки в замок и положить на них подбородок. — Делись.

Увидев решимость в ярких зеленых глазах, Брюса так и подмывало рассказать, но у него был еще один мучивший его вот уже как несколько дней вопрос, на который он хотел знать ответ.

 — Как ты узнал, что я буду в «Салоне Айсберг»?

Джокер поджал губы.

 — Знаешь, наше перемирие не будет эффективным, если ты не начнешь проявлять хотя бы немного доверия.

Брюс проигнорировал его и стал ждать ответа.

 — О, если ты уж так хочешь, упрямый маленький грызун, я _ждал_ тебя, — Джокер снова начал помешивать суп. До этого момента он съел только пару ложек. — Я знал, что ты захочешь как можно скорее посетить эту рыбку и узнать, навешал ли я тебе на уши лапшу.

 — Как ты это узнал?

 — Потому что я _тебя_ знаю, — объяснил Джокер, поднимая на Брюса взгляд. — Ты раб своих привычек, милый. Я предположил, что ты скорее будешь там. Целая ночь просто коту под хвост!

Брюс понятия не имел, что делать с мыслью о том, что Джокер просто сидел и ждал прибытия Бэтмена. И был готовым сделать это снова.

 — Почему?

 — Ну, я подумал сам поговорить с Кобблпотом, — объяснил Джокер, наконец, проглотив еще одну ложку супа. — Но нас никогда нельзя было назвать лучшими друзяками. Поэтому я подумал, почему бы тебе не сделать всю эту тяжелую работу, тогда как ты и сам всегда только рад служить? Кроме того, — Джокер снова наклонился. — Поверил ли ты ему, если бы я навестил его первым?

Нет, наверное, нет.

 — Так что там наговорил этот толстый ублюдок?

 — Не так много, — Брюс не стал скрывать свое разочарование. — Он знал имя группы, которая пыталась нас убить, но не людей, которые заказали их. Видимо, они вовлечены во что-то действительно внушающее и хотят, чтобы мы не путались у них под ногами. Поскольку ты достал информацию в Аркхэме, они, очевидно, как-то связаны.

 — Это было бы довольно большим совпадением, верно? — согласился Джокер. — И также объясняет, почему меня выпустили. И никаких тебе следственных действий о том, умру ли я где-нибудь в подворотне, а?

Брюс кивнул, но не мог не почувствовать разочарование тем фактом, что каждый ответ вызывает лишь больше вопросов. И был тот, который с самого начала крутился у него в голове и который он не был уверен, что полностью понимает.

 — Твое освобождение из Аркхэма имеет значение, — сказал он. — И я понимаю, почему они хотят избавиться от Бэтмена. Но я вот не понимаю, почему они просто не пойдут за Брюсом Уэйном. Это же легче.

 — Ты всегда говоришь о себе в третьем лице? — спросил Джокер, прищурив глаза. — Ты же не собираешься потворствовать Денту?

Брюс почти вздрогнул, и Джокер снова вздохнул, возвращаясь к насущной теме.

 — Что ж, разве это не очевидно? — сказал он, махнув рукой. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит личность Бэтмена? Это одна из самых прибыльных информаций на рынке. Люди предлагают баснословные цифры, чтобы лишь знать, какой псих скрывается за маской.

Ну, да, Брюс знал это. Он также знал об аукционах, на которых некоторые пытались быстро заработать на ложной информации о том, кем был Бэтмен. Брюс даже сходил на некоторые из них, просто чтобы посмотреть, как их разыгрывают, а также удостовериться, что какая-то бедная невинная душа не стала главной целью всего преступного мира Готэма.

 — Никто не будет опрометчиво раскидываться этим золотым самородком, — продолжил Джокер. — Если они даже когда-нибудь и сделают это, ты будешь знать, что за этим либо стоит громадная сумма наличными… — Джокер скривился, явно потрясенным тем, что кто-то может опуститься так низко. — Либо чистое отчаяние.

 — Ну, надеюсь, ничего из этого не случится.

 — Да, — согласился Джокер с широкой улыбкой. — В противном случае, они испортят все веселье.

Послышалось хихиканье, и Брюс застыл. Веселье? Джокер, который как раз занимался тем, что кидал в суп кусочки хлеба, видимо, почувствовал перемену, потому что снова посмотрел на Брюса и поинтересовался:

 — Что-то не так?

 — Веселье? — Брюс попытался сохранить голос спокойным, но это было слишком тяжело, когда внезапная волна гнева обожгла все его внутренности. Если Джокер говорил о веселье, тогда это перемирие не имело никакого отношения к предложению, которое он сделал девять месяцев назад, и теперь Брюс чувствовал себя идиотом, который позволил себе думать, что оно возможно. — И когда все это закончится… что? Мы только…

Джокер выпрямился и положил руки на край подноса, улыбка все еще играла на его губах, но игривость из неё испарилась.

 — Тебе нужно говорить полными предложениями, дорогой, иначе я не смогу понять тебя.

 — Как долго продлится наше перемирие, Джокер?

Брюс не собирался вкладывать столько сил в слова или придавать перемирию такой циничный оттенок, но было уже слишком поздно отступать. Джокер ответил не сразу. Он просто смотрел, изучая Брюса, разглядывая каждый дюйм его лица. И последние остатки юмора, как и его улыбка исчезли, когда его спина выпрямилась, а челюсть слегка напряглась.

 — Это перемирие продолжится так долго, как ты этого захочешь.

Брюс прищурился.

 — Что это значит?

 — Это значит, мой дорогой пирожочек, — голос Джокера снова понизился, а взгляд опустился на поднос. — Возможно, просто возможно, наша маленькая игра может подойти к концу.

Брюс нахмурился.

 — Правильно, — Джокер медленно откинулся назад и снова протянул руки, смотря на Брюса. — Кто знает, может ты и выиграешь.

И именно с этим весь его гнев разом испарился.

 — Выиграю? — мягко переспросил Брюс.

 — Ты приоглох к старости? — Джокер постучал по голове костяшками пальцев. — Ты слышал меня. Я размышляю о том, чтобы поднять белый флаг и объявить поражение. Другими словами, я подумываю о том, чтобы принять такое любезное предложение, которое ты сделал мне месяцы назад.

Брюс так и застыл, не позволяя себе двигаться, думать или говорить.

 — Конечно, если предложение все еще в силе.

Брюс кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Он был переполнен всплеском надежды, которую отчаянно пытался сдержать, потому что её _рассмотрение_ не _принималось_. Но они продвинулись на шаг дальше, чем были минуту назад.

 — Но пока слишком не радуйся, кексик, — сказал Джокер, обрывая своим резким голосом поток мыслей Брюса. — Сначала нам нужно пройти через это маленькое безобразие, — его взгляд просветлел. — Считай это пробной попыткой. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы это преодолеть, не удушив друг друга.

Брюс хотел сказать, что они уже несколько раз чуть ли не проваливались по этому поводу, но Джокер подмигнул, и его губы изогнулись в одной из самых широких ухмылок, и его возвращение к юмору было сигналом, что на данный момент тема была закрыта.

И Брюс решил, что однажды все-таки задаст этот вопрос. От всего, что он узнал, наравне с последним откровением, он начал чувствовать себя немного подавлено. Ему нужно было какое-то время, а также эта иллюзорная тишина и покой, чтобы все осознать.

Джокер кинул еще пару кусочков хлеба в суп, и Брюс вздохнул.

 — Ты собираешься это есть? — спросил он.

Джокер ничего не ел почти два дня, и, на его месте, Брюс бы разделался со всей едой за тридцать секунд. Но Джокер, казалось, совсем не спешил. Как, черт возьми, ему до сих пор удавалось стоять на ногах?

Джокер закатил глаза и издал долгий вздох.

 — Ну ты и зануда, — пробормотал он, прежде чем схватил тарелку и за раз выпил все содержимое. Тарелка с грохотом вернулась на поднос, и Брюс увидел, что она была совершенно пуста. Джокер вытер тыльной стороной руки с губ остатки супа и рыгнул. — Ох, прошу прощение! — усмехнулся он. — Моя хвала повару.

Брюс потер глаза. Это перемирие действительно было задачей не из простых.


	5. Chapter 5

 

_Девять месяцев назад_

Их лица обращены друг к другу; один стоит прямо, и из его разбитого алого рта вырывается раскатистый смех, другой же — на четвереньках, его голова разрывается и ноет от наводняющих её мыслей. Вокруг них — дождь и кровь. Земля, стававшая их ареной боя столько раз, что уже и не сосчитать, превращается в грязное месиво.

Их тела усыпаны синяками и гематомами, мускулы дрожат от напряжения, грудь тяжело вздымается и падает, а с кулаков капает чужая кровь.

Кап-кап, кап-кап.

Оба устали, измучились, но ни один не хочет уступить, признать поражение, пока то, что выглядит, как начало гибели и сожаление, безмолвной тенью висит между ними.

И стоящий на коленях мужчина вынужден задать себе вопрос, который неустанно мучит его.

_Как так вышло?_

Ведь так было не всегда. Человек, чьи руки теперь неизгладимо запятнаны смертью, начал свою карьеру не более чем с мелкого вора. Его целью были банки и ювелирные изделия, свисающие с шей милых дам и позвякивающие на их запястьях. Когда единственными жертвами были кошельки и капитал людей, когда чувство вины, появляющееся от неудач, не резало так глубоко, тогда было намного легче, проще. А теперь все это только сильнее угнетает Брюса, заставляя испытывать ненависть за каждый полученный всплеск адреналина, за то, как ускорялся его пульс, стоило лишь услышать знакомое имя, за то рвение, с каким он бросался на вызовы клоуна, и за то, что позволил тому так глубоко пробраться себе под кожу. Как неизлечимый мор, сжирающий по кусочкам его тело и при этом не переставая смеяться.

Брюс ненавидит его, но недостаточно, чтобы его остановить.

Он знает, что это неправильно; худший вид лицемерия чувствовать все, что угодно, кроме ненависти и отвращение к подобному человеку. Сегодня вечером погибло еще четыре мужчины, чья единственная ошибка заключалась в том, что они оказались в неправильном месте и в неподходящее время. Их существование свелось не более чем к пустым пешкам с трагической судьбою на кровавой шахматной доске. Их лица въедаются в память Брюса. Как и все, чьи жизни отобрал клоун. Они постоянно насмехаются над ним, шепчутся и пробираются в мысли, чтобы превратить его сны в кошмары. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз крепко спал, и думает, что это справедливо. Хороший сон для тех, кто его заслуживает.

Ботинок, когда-то черный, а теперь мутно-коричневый, попадает ему в живот, и Джокер разражается хохотом, когда из легких Брюса вырывается весь воздух, и он пытается снова вдохнуть.

 — Что… что случилось, Бэт? — спрашивает Джокер, слова с трудом пробиваются сквозь непрекращающийся смех. — Старость… уже догонят тебя?

Он опять бьет его ногой, заставляя Брюса снова упасть на мокрую землю. Джокер смотрит, наблюдает, его смех опять прорезает шум дождя и грохочет в ушах Брюса. Он пытается игнорировать протесты своего тела, когда заставляет его двигаться.

Это длится уже несколько часов. Битва даже по их стандартам жестокая. С каждым ответным ударом гнев наполняет тело Брюса все сильнее, каждое столкновение кулаков сопровождается воспоминанием о чей-то утерянной жизни. Ни один из них не сдерживается, они бросают друг на друга все, что у них есть, пытаясь одержать верх, пытаясь _победить_.

Выиграть… словно это игра. Игра, в которую, независимо от последствий, Брюс никогда не прекращал играть.

 — Быть может, тебе стоит подумать о досрочном выходе на пенсию, — насмехается Джокер, голос режет, как лезвие бритвы. — Так отдай маску какому-нибудь другому сорванцу, который сможет тягаться со мной!

Руки Брюса погружаются в грязь, пальцы скручиваются и сжимаются в кулаки, когда он опирается на них, снова поднимаясь на колени, чтобы немного передохнуть. Его грудь тяжело вздымается и падает, заставляя кислород пробиваться в легкие. Дождь заливает глаза, размывая видение, отчего Брюсу приходится встряхнуть головой. От этого под его череп закрадывается пульсирующая боль, но он игнорирует её.

 — Возможно, он смог бы остановить меня, — продолжает этот неумолимый, безумный, _раздражающий_ голос. — И не забудь сохранить эти свои вещички на память.

Брюс ничего не говорит и продолжает дышать, не заботясь о том, что такое его безропотное положение делает его открытым для б _о_ льших атак. Каждая его частичка тела ноет, а колебание и задержка ударов ног Джокера означает, что клоуну не лучше. Разница между ними только в том, что Джокер питается болью, тогда как Брюс начинает чувствовать, что достиг своего предела. И не только в этом.

Он больше не может этого делать. Спустя почти два десятилетия траектория их пути достигла поразительной ясности, и этот исход Брюс отчаянно избегает, даже когда глубоко внутри до дрожи опасается, что другого финала для них нет. Так или иначе, когда-нибудь они просто поубивают друг друга.

Но… _почему_? Зачем им это нужно? Почему не может быть другого способа, другого конца, который не зароет бы их под шестью футами земли. Между ними так долго не были ничего, кроме насилия и агрессии, и все же…

Были и те моменты, короткие промежутки времени, где они не рвали друг друга на клочья. Как правило такие минуты происходили, когда Брюс вел Джокера в Аркхэм или в любое другое место, где его можно было закрыть. Тогда они вместо кулаков использовали слова. И именно в эти моменты Брюсу удавалось разглядеть за злобой задорный блеск глаз, а за человеком — другого человека. Однажды они даже посмеялись вместе. Брюс запоминает каждый такой момент, чтобы пересматривать каждый раз, когда чувствует особенно сильные угрызения совести.

Если бы он только мог обратиться к _той_ стороне Джокера, если бы только мог отбросить всю враждебность и просто… поговорить. Возможно, тогда у них был бы шанс. Возможно, они избежали бы практически верную смерть. Может быть…

И вот сейчас, когда с небес льет дождь, грязь мнется между пальцами, а с кожи капает кровь, Брюс принимает решение. То, о котором он часто думал в прошлом, но никогда не имел достаточно смелости, чтобы сделать его. То решение, которое либо спасет их… либо окончательно сломает.

Джокер все еще насмехается над ним, не подозревая о том сражении, которое ведется в голове у Брюса.

 — Ну? — требует он, когда Брюс так и не двигается. — Чего же ты ждешь? Вставай!

Джокер делает выпад вперед, ударяя ногой в бок Брюса, но тому удается удержаться и не упасть. Он все еще не говорит и не предпринимает никаких действий.

 — Я сказал, _вставай_!

Брюс ловит предназначенный в шею удар ногой и отталкивает её от себя, заставляя Джокера отступить. Тот хихикает, удерживая равновесие.

 — Это уже на что-то похоже, — говорит он, когда Брюс встает на ноги. — Знаешь, я немного даже поволноваться успел!

Брюс, наконец, выпрямляется, и последние резервы его сил уходят на то, чтобы сохранить эту прямую стойку. Джокер пожимает плечами, кроваво улыбаясь.

 — Давай покончим с этим, да?

Брюс наблюдает, как Джокер готовится к последнему рывку, делая то же самое. Хотя, это не то, что ожидает Джокер, поскольку Брюс глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

 — Нет.

Джокер хмурится и выгибает брови.

 — Повтори?

Взгляд Брюса неуклонно следит за Джокером.

 — Я сказал _нет_.

Тот корчится, словно сказанные только что слова глубоко оскорбили его.

 — Что еще за «нет»?

 — Я имею в виду, — говорит Брюс тихим, ровным, решительным голосом. — Хватит. Это конец.

 — Кто сказал? — спрашивает Джокер, оглядываясь, будто пытается найти того, кто заставляет Брюса говорить это.

 — Я сказал.

На лице Джокера появляется выражение, которое на каком-нибудь другом лице можно было бы посчитать симпатичным.

 — О, _дорогой_ , — усмехается он. — Ты же знаешь, что это работает не так. Конца не будет, пока _я_ не скажу.

Брюс качает головой.

 — Я не говорю о драке, Джокер, — говорит он таким же тихим и ровным голосом, надеясь, что в нем достаточно искренности, чтобы Джокер смог понять его. — Я говорю об _этом_ , — он указывает жестом на них. — Этому конец. Больше никаких боев, никакого насилия. Все, финиш.

На протяжении долгой минуты Джокер остается неподвижным. А затем откидывает голову назад и хохочет, заставляя этим Брюса до скрипа сжать зубы.

 — Звучишь, как самый заядлый пьяница, дорогой. В следующий раз мне придется быть чуточку полегче с тобой.

 — Следующего раза не будет, — заявляет Брюс.

 — Нет, будет, — немедленно отвечает Джокер с абсолютной уверенностью, которая подсказывает Брюсу, что тот собирается стоять на своем упорнее, чем он подозревал сначала. — Даже если тебе удастся запереть меня, ты же знаешь, что я, рано или поздно, сбегу, и все вернется на круги своя.

Брюс только хочет опять сказать « _нет_ », но останавливается, потому что такая тактика, похоже, не работает. Поэтому он лишь вызывающе посмотрит на Джокера, слушая свое сердцебиение и пытаясь предсказать, чем это закончится. Джокер возвращает ему изучающий взгляд и, окинув его взглядом, хихикает.

 — Нужна передышка? — спрашивает он. — Вот, о чем ты? — Джокер широко раскрывает руки. — Ну, почему же ты сразу не сказал-то? Я с удовольствием изменю планы! Я имею в виду, мое расписание немного скомкано, но, скажем, следующая пятница тебе подойдет? У меня там запланировано подорвать парочку детских домов, но, уверен, после обеда я смогу выделить тебе минутку.

 — Я серьезно, — говорит Брюс под аккомпанемент смеха.

Джокер вздыхает, руки опускаются к бокам.

 — А ты когда-нибудь не был?

Брюс хмурится от упорного нежелания Джокера принять то, что он слышит, но сдаваться он тоже не собирается. _Не может_. В противном случае, он знает, что их следующая стычка вполне может быть последней, и холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику, заставляет его вздрогнуть. Брюс делает шаг вперед и видит, как руки Джокера сжимаются в кулаки, глаза сверкают, насмехаются _я же предупреждал_ , но дальше ничего не происходит, а на лице Джокера снова появляется кислое выражение.

 — Нет, не был, — отвечает Брюс на вопрос. — Так что, когда я говорю, что всё кончено, ты должен понимать, что именно это я и имею в виду.

 — А я бы не был настолько уверен, — хитро говорит Джокер, сузив глаза. — Но я знаю, что все, что так внезапно свалилось на твою маленькую симпатичную попку, должно свалить оттуда обратно, потому что это становится скучным, и, если бы я этого хотел, я бы навестил старого Джимбо!

Брюс ничего не говорит ему в ответ, и Джокер рычит.

 — О, да ладно, Бэтс! — кричит он. — У нас все было так хорошо! Ты чуть не сломал мне руку и все такое. Не разрушай это сейчас. Просто давай снова драться, мы даже притворимся, что этого маленького… — он оживленно жестикулирует рукой, пытаясь найти подходящее слово, — _недоразумения_ никогда не было.

Брюс снова не поддается на уловку, и Джокер наблюдает за ним, кулаки и ноги, которые совсем недавно избивали Брюса, не двигаются, и Брюс уверен, Джокер размышляет следует ли ему снова применить их. Но, видимо, что-то идет не так, так как на лице Джокера появляется разочарование. С еще одним раздраженным вздохом и закатыванием глаз, Джокер засовывает руку в карман пиджака, бормоча что-то о том, что все приходится делать самостоятельно.

Когда дуло пистолета направляется в его сторону, Брюс чувствует, что его уже и так сорвавшееся на башенный ритм сердце начинает стучать еще быстрее. Он пытается не показывать этого, но он устал и ослаб и не может остановить рваный выдох. Джокер, конечно же, замечает его, и, когда он чуть наклоняет голову, по его губам медленно расползается ухмылка.

 — Что ж, реакция есть? — ухмылка расширяется до полноценной улыбки. — Большому Бэту никогда не нравились пушки.

Брюс силится удержать, успокоить свое сердце. Он всегда ненавидел огнестрельное оружие по-видимым на то причинам, но, как Бэтмен, он пытается не показывать этого. Но Джокер всегда видел то, что не могли другие, и Брюс отказывается позволить своей неприязни показаться ему. Он и раньше сталкивался с пистолетами и, если он выживет сегодня, столкнется с ними снова и не раз. Так что Джокеру придется очень постараться, чтобы сломать его решимость.

 — Я не буду драться с тобой.

 — Ты это уже говорил, — отвечает Джокер. — Но уверен, я смогу убедить тебя в обратном.

 — Не так.

 — Тогда как? — Джокер наклоняется вперед. — Почему бы тебе не сказать мне, чтобы мы снова могли вернуться к веселью, а?

 — Нет. Все кончено.

 — Нет, — настаивает Джокер. — _Не_ кончено.

Брюс качает головой и слышит, как с пистолета убирается предохранитель.

 — Осторожно, милый, — голос Джокера понижается — признак того, что все только ухудшится. — Ты испытываешь мое терпение, а ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходит с теми, кто так делает.

 — Застрелишь меня?

Это одновременно и вопрос, и вызов, который Джокер, не колеблясь, принимает, его глаза наполняются ядом.

 — Я делал это раньше.

Брюс смотрит на Джокера, человека, который так долго мучил и восхищал его, что он едва помнит, как жил без него раньше. Он промок, волосы запутались и приклеились к коже, его лицо покрыто смертельной бледностью и синяками. Фиолетовый костюм свободно свисает с плеч, а рука, держащая пистолет, дрожит. Джокер так же устал, как и Брюс, который задается вопросом, почему тот просто не сдался. Почему все должно быть именно так? В чем смысл? Они оба усеяны шрамами, оставленными друг другом, и Брюс не сможет даже сосчитать, сколько костей переломал ему.

_Как так вышло?_

Брюс не может ответить на это, не так, как он хотел бы. Он вспоминает события, которые привели их сюда, но не причину. Или, может быть, Брюс может вспомнить, но не может заставить себя признать это. В любом случае, в конце концов, с прошлым он поделать ничего не может. То, что сейчас действительно важно, — будущее, и Брюс скорее встретит свою судьбу из дула пистолета, чем позволит ему сделать хотя бы еще один шаг к самоуничтожению.

Брюс ступает вперед, и, в отличие от прошлого раза, в глазах Джокера нет блеска, потому что намерение Брюса очевидно. Он продолжает двигаться, сокращая расстояние между ними до тех пор, пока ствол пистолета не касается грудной пластины его брони. Брюс останавливается и молча ждет, а Джокер…

На протяжении долгого, напряженного момента Джокер не отвечает, и Брюс знает, почему. Все это не должно было быть так. Между ними уже давно установлен порядок, которому, независимо понимают ли они этого или нет, они с самого начала добросовестно следовали. Но теперь Брюс отступает от сценария, и Джокер не готов этому. Что-то вспыхивает в его глазах, что-то очень близкое к гневу, но с примесью замешательства. Джокеру нужно время подумать над ответом. Брюс дает ему его, холодная сталь дула царапает броню с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Джокер видит в этом вызов, но теперь в его взгляде проскальзывает сомнение, которого раньше не было.

 — Думаешь, я не выстрелю? — сейчас голос Джокера очень тихий и улыбки в нем уже нет.

 — Вот и посмотрим.

Это безрассудно и безумно — обе вещи, которые отлично понимает Джокер и которые обычно не проявляет Бэтмен, и Брюс может сказать, что не уверен, что делать с таким изменением.

 — Шутки лучше оставь мне, дорогой, — в конце концов говорит Джокер, его голос крепчает, как и хватка на пистолете. — Над твоим чувством юмора нужно еще поработать.

Брюс не отвечает, он всегда был лучше в действиях, чем в словах, и, повинуясь вспышке колоссальной храбрости или огромной глупости, он поднимает руку и оборачивает пальцы вокруг ствола пистолета. Другой рукой Брюс со щелчком приподнимает грудную пластину, чтобы засунуть дуло под неё. Он может чувствовать холодный металл даже сквозь тонкую сетчатую ткань и свое грохочущее за ребрами сердце, готовое вот-вот принять в себя пулю. Брюс просто отдал свою жизнь в руки Джокера, и крошечный оттенок здравого смысла, который все еще остался, вопит, что это того не стоит.

Глаза Джокера удивленно распахиваются, и он смотрит на Брюса. _Это неправильно_. Брюс ясно, как день, видит проносящиеся в его голове мысли. Быть тем, кто сумел обескуражить Джокера, довольно непривычно, даже ново.

 — Что ты делаешь? — возмущается Джокер.

 — Прекращаю игру, — объясняет Брюс. — Она закончится сегодня по-любому.

Взгляд Джокера падает на пистолет, и он пытается оттянуть его, но Брюс крепко удерживает его на месте. Их взгляды снова встречаются, и Брюс видит, как в глазах напротив пробегает неуверенность. Когда Джокер пытается отпустить приклад, другая рука Брюса обхватывает его запястье, заставляя оставаться на месте.

 — Что… — Джокер смотрит на сине-черные пальцы в перчатке, сжимающие его руку. Он пытается вырваться. — Что ты… А ну отпусти! — он начинает вырвать руку, используя свободную вторую, но схватка Брюса только усиливается.

Джокер опять поднимает взгляд на Брюса, силясь узнать, почему тот это делает.

 — Если ты собрался угрожать человеку пистолетом, — удивительно спокойно говорит Брюс. — Тогда ты должен быть готовым его использовать.

Джокер хмурится сильнее, и Брюс видит, что он борется с собой.

 — А в чем дело? — спрашивает он, в голосе — ни капли веселости. — Сдают нервы?

Из уст Джокера вырывается недоверчивый смех. Он вовсе не считает это смешным, и он решает обратить внимание Брюса на это.

 — Не думаю.

 — Тогда в чем смысл?

 — Смысл… — начинает Брюс, но запинается, когда вдруг осознает, что не знает ответа. Он просто уверен, что все должно измениться, потому что в противном случае оно погубит их обоих, а он не может позволить им свести себя в могилу, не попытаясь в последний раз.

В конце концов, Брюс поступает добросовестно.

 — Я так больше не могу, — говорит он, — прошло восемнадцать лет, Джокер. Восемнадцать лет крови и боли, и с того момента мы не продвинулись ни на йоту дальше. Мы вредим друг другу, рушим, ломаем, уничтожаем, и единственное, что меняется, — количество мертвых тел за нами.

Он глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух и продолжает:

 — И я говорю « _мы_ », потому что понимаю, что тут столько же моей вины, как и твоей. Я позволил этому случиться, позволил этой игре продолжаться так долго. Слишком долго. Я так сосредоточился на _победе_ , на охоте на тебя, что ни разу не подумал о её цене.

Это почти признание, признание о той вине, висящей над ним в течение многих лет, которая с каждой их встречей становится все тяжелее и тяжелее. Брюс ждет, позволяя этой вине наводниться, переполнить их, надеясь, что Джокер поймет, о чем он.

 — Но я не могу победить. Что бы я ни делал, ничего не меняется и никогда не изменится.

Между ними снова наступает тишина. Джокер, известный тем, что не упускает ни единого шанса пустить в ход свою улыбку, на этот раз становится нехарактерно тихим. Он впивается в Брюса взглядом, пытаясь отыскать подвох, но, ничего не найдя, Джокер смотрит на пистолет. Он все еще плотно прижат к груди Брюса, и Брюс не совсем уверен, что они оба хотят, чтобы он опустился.

 — Пока…

 — Пока _мы_ не изменим это, — заканчивает Брюс. — Вместе.

Брюс не может сказать, сколько времени проходит, как это слово зависает между ними. Он задается вопросом о правильности выбора, может еще слишком рано говорить об этом, но никакого более подходящего слова Брюс все равно подобрать не смог бы. Это всегда было так. И никак иначе, всегда вместе. После стольких лет игнорирования и «отодвигания» на второй план, Брюс чувствует прилив страха, смешанный с волнением от того, что он, наконец, произнес его вслух.

По лицу Джокера мало, что понятно, но, когда он говорит, его голос мягкий:

 — И зачем мне это делать? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы подчеркнуть свои следующие слова. — Мне нравится наша игра. Я _наслаждаюсь_ ею.

 _А что ты можешь предложить вместо этого?_ Слова вслух не произносятся, но Брюс отчетливо слышит их, как и прижатое к груди дуло пистолета. Он распрямляет плечи.

 — Ты, может, и наслаждаешься, а я нет, уже нет. И что бы ни случилось сегодня, я больше не играю.

Челюсть Джокера напрягается.

 — Таким образом, у нас есть всего два пути, Джокер, — продолжает Брюс. — Либо мы останавливаемся…

 — Либо?

 — Либо ты можешь жать на курок.

В глазах Джокера вспыхивают что-то, то, чему Брюс не может дать название. Металл пистолета начинает углубляться в броню. Мозг Брюса делится напополам: одна его часть уверена в том, что Джокер не убьет его, в то время как другая половина готовится к яркой вспышки боли, которая последует за выпущенной пулей. Все это может свернуть в другое русло, но то, что происходит дальше, — Брюс ожидать никак не мог.

Джокер поднимает руку к тому месту, где отделяется пластина брони, и скользит под неё. Брюс чувствует, как дуло пистолета немного сдвигается вбок, когда ладонь Джокера прижимается к тому месту, где толкается его сердце. Указательный палец начинает набивать быстрый, но устойчивый ритм, соответствующий темпу пульса Брюса, и Брюс хочет узнать его мысли. _О чем ты думаешь?_ Но он не достаточно смел, чтобы спросить.

 — Удивительная эта вещь — сердце, не так ли? — говорит Джокер, наблюдая, как его рука двигается с дыханием Брюса. Его голос мягкий, как коснувшееся щеки Брюса дыхание. Их лица так близки друг к другу, что их носы соприкасаются. — Такое хрупкое, но такое важное для человека. Кажется немного глупым сделать что-то важное настолько деликатным. А оно действительно деликатно, его так легко сломать. Одна пуля… — пистолет сильнее нажимает на грудь. — Но есть и много других способов, которым оружие ни к чему. Стресс — один из самых сильных убийц. А ты знал, что были те люди, которые умерли от разбитого сердца? Теперь это действительно смешно.

Брюс слушает, пока Джокер продолжает свой монолог, задаваясь вопросом, куда все это приведет. А затем рука соскальзывает с его груди, и дуло пистолета возвращается на свое место. Металл снова упирается в сетку, и, чувствуя, как застывает в жилах кровь, Брюс думает, стоит ли ему мысленно попрощаться с его близкими людьми, включая и Джокера.

 — Я думал о твоем убийстве, — продолжает Джокер, поглаживая пальцем курок. — Много, _много_ раз. Было бы намного легче, если бы я это все-таки сделал. С твоим уходом никто бы не смог остановить меня, не было бы ни единого человека в нелепом костюмчике, который мог испортить мне день. Я мог делать все, что хочу, всякий раз, когда захочу, этот город бы просто стоял передо мною на коленях. Клоун-принц стал бы королем, — он широко улыбается Брюсу. — Это было бы славно, — но затем улыбка исчезает, а взгляд Джокера опускается на пистолет. — Но _бессмысленно_.

Брюс продолжает молчать, не в силах произнести ни слова, да и не зная, что мог бы сказать.

 — Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джокер, ища на лице Брюса ответ на свой вопрос, и Брюс не думает, что во вселенной найдется столько времени, чтобы ответить, но он заставляет себя втиснуть все это в одну короткую реплику.

 — Я хочу помочь тебе.

Джокер фыркает.

 — И как же ты можешь мне помочь?

Так далеко Брюс еще не заглядывал, сейчас он слишком занят, пытаясь _предугадать_ , что произойдет после, и как себя вести. Честность, похоже, работает, поэтому он решает придерживаться её.

 — Понятия не имею, но я сделаю все, что смогу, дам тебе все, что нужно.

Джокер жует внутреннюю часть щеки и не отвечает гораздо дольше, чем Брюс любит давать ответы.

 — Не знаю, Бэтс, — говорит он, медленно покачивая головой. — Трудно отказаться от привычки, которая вырабатывалась всю жизнь.

 — Без труда нет плода.

Джокер фыркает, его губы дергаются, но улыбка так и не появляется.

 — Кто бы подумал, что Бэтмен может быть таким красноречивым?

« _Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных действий_ », — думает Брюс, но вслух об этом не говорит. Его сердце стучит так сильно, что он задается вопросом, может ли это проиллюстрировать ссылку Джокера на опасность стресса. Брюс все еще держится за дуло пистолета и запястье Джокера, и Джокер пока не пытается вырваться, решая, какое будущее он предпочел бы.

И в то время, как Брюс собирается потребовать ответа, он чувствует, что давление на его груди слабеет, и Джокер старается вытащить пистолет, но, на его удивление, хватка Брюса опять усиливается.

 — Дорогой, — говорит Джокер. — Я не смогу опустить пистолет, если ты не отпустишь меня.

Теперь очередь Брюса рассматривать Джокера. Он встречается с ним взглядом, с его невозможно зелеными глазами, в которых так трудно что-нибудь прочесть.

 — Конечно, если ты не хочешь быть застреленным?

Брови Джокера ползут вверх, и Брюс наконец разжимает пальцы. Джокер приближает пистолет к себе и, рассмотрев его, поворачивается к Брюсу спиной. Затем он выставляет руку вперед и, размахнувшись настолько, насколько только позволяет ему его избитое тело, бросает пистолет. А затем Джокер снова поворачивается к Брюсу, поправляя пиджак, и Брюс чувствует облегчение, когда реальность того, как близко он был к смерти, настигает его. Она вьется лентой между ними, как единственная самая идиотская вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Оба долго молчат.

 — Джокер? — тихо и неуверенно говорит Брюс в конце концов.

 — Не волнуйся, Бэтси, — отвечает Джокер, откидывая с лица волосы. — Быть может, я и не хочу тебя убивать, но это не значит, что я принимаю твое предложение.

Брюс пытается скрыть своё разочарование, но голова все-таки чуть наклоняется в сторону. На секунду он почти осмелился надеяться.

 — Но это и не отказ.

Взгляд Брюса тут же вперивается в Джокера, и Брюс пытается игнорировать ковыряющую нутро надежду.

 — Что это значит?

Джокер делает глубокий вдох и смотрит в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на чем-то далеком.

 — Мне нужно время, — говорит он, его руки ныряют в карманы брюк. — Это не то решение, которое принимается быстро и легко, — его взгляд, оторвавшись от горизонта, снова возвращается к Брюсу. — Я имею в виду, ты только что почти был готов умереть за него. И это еще _меня_ называют сумасшедшим!

Джокер посмеивается, и Брюс чувствует, как и его рот дергается в улыбке. Шаркнув ногой и издав длинный вздох, Джокер продолжает:

 — Не думаю, что ты решил пропустить ту часть, где ты запихиваешь меня в психушку?

Брюс качает головой, еле сумев сдержать крутящиеся на кончике языка слова извинения.

Джокер пожимает плечами и высовывает руки из карманов, протягивая их вперед.

 — Стоит попробовать.

Путешествие в Аркхэм проходит в глухой тишине. Как сказал Джокер, Бэтмен редко бывает красноречив, так что непривычка вытягивает их него слишком много сил. Но, если повезет, его усилия будут того стоить, потому что Джокер согласился хотя бы _подумать_ о предложении, и, возможно, оно и не идеально — Брюс никогда не был так растерян, — но это хотя бы начало, и самое лучшее, что может быть сейчас для него, быть терпеливым. Джокер скоро даст ему ответ.

Они подъезжают к дверям Аркхэма, и Брюс помогает Джокеру выбраться из машины. Шокированные выражения лиц персонала не удивляют. Брюс знает, как плохо они оба выглядят. Джокер не пытается вывернуться из хватки Брюса, которая чуть свободнее обычной, и приветствует работников, как старых друзей. И хотя перемены в настоянии Джокера никогда не перестанут нервировать, благодаря годам практики Брюс научился отделять ложь от правды и наоборот. Сейчас он может сказать, что его поведение чисто для публики, но взгляд, который он бросает на Брюса, подлинный, настоящий, и Брюс не нарушает зрительный контакт, аж пока Джокер не исчезнет из поля зрения.

<center>***</center>

Люстра качнулась из стороны в сторону, когда Брюс смотрел в потолок. Он знал, что это время ночи было слишком холодным, как и само время года, чтобы держать окна открытыми, но его это не волновало. Иногда ему нужен был глоток морозного воздуха, чтобы очистить голову, отвлечься от любых ночных кошмаров, решивших навестить его. Но на этот дело было не в кошмарах, а в памяти. Она снова и снова напоминала ему о прошедшем, крутилась скользким вьюном в голове с самого момента пробуждения.

« _Я подумываю принять такое любезное предложение, которое ты сделал мне пару месяцев назад_ ».

Эти слова преследовали Брюса весь день. Джокер думал о нем, о предложении, действительно думал, мужчина, с которым восемнадцать лет воевал Брюс, был, наконец-то, готов отступить. Возможно. И после всего этого ожидания и надежд, шанс, что Брюс, наконец, сможет получить то, что ему нужно, можно было попробовать на вкус, ощутить.

Но, как всегда, разумная — или скорее циничная — часть Брюса, которая шлифовала его мысли, говорила ему успокоится и напоминала, что Джокер все еще не сказал своего «да». Они стали на шаг ближе друг к другу, но впереди еще был долгий путь и многое могло пойти не так, как надо.

Но цинизма _все-таки_ не хватило, чтобы вырвать надежду с корнем, так что вместо того, чтобы тратить на это энергию, Брюс мысленно вернулся к Аркхэму. Завтра вечером он планировал посетить лечебницу. Он уже обсудил с Люциусом всё, что ему было нужно, и тот сказал, что это будет несложно, но рискованно. У компьютеров, содержащих тяжелые зашифрованные файлы, будет хорошая защита, но как только начнется поиск информации много времени сломать её не потребуется. Это означало, что они должны были получить как можно больше информации в кратчайшие сроки. Брюс надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

Взгляд Брюса поймал вспышку света, и, когда он повернулся лицом к окну, Брюс увидел в небе знакомый знак. Пора было приступать к работе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус: https://78.media.tumblr.com/cb0014ddaad61e8a4b47914086324da5/tumblr_osjhfdwyQC1uyj3o9o2_1280.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

— Джим.

Комиссар Гордон уже практически успел докурить третью сигарету, когда услышал хриплый голос, назвавший его по имени. Бэтмен замер, словно статуя, Гордон повернулся к нему, от всей души надеясь, что то, как слегка дрогнули его плечи, осталось незамеченным, даже если и знал, что такие надежды абсолютно тщетны.

Внезапное появление Бэтмена не должно было так его удивлять, но оно, как _всегда_ , удивляло. Словно и не было всех этих семнадцати лет, чтобы уже давным-давно привыкнуть к драматическим появлением Темного Рыцаря, расследования с которым теперь было обычной делом, словно он был его напарником из Готэмской полиции. Так что уже не было странно проводить ночи на крыше за беседой с мужчиной, одетым в костюм летучей мыши. Во всяком случае, теперь было бы странно этого _не_ делать.

Однако, несмотря на достигнутую их знакомством нормальность происходящего, кожа Гордона всегда покрывалась мурашками, когда появлялся этот мститель. Он не боялся Бэтмена как такового, потому что знал, что эта укутанная плащом мрака фигура никогда умышленно не навредит ему, но все-таки было в ней что-то… волнующее. Поэтому Гордон сделал то, что делал каждый раз, когда встречал мстителя, — отбросил тревогу в сторону.

Глубоко вздохнув, позволяя своим легким наполниться смогом города, Гордон приготовился к их, возможно, последней беседе. Еще один сюрприз — почувствовать силу боли, сопровождающую это знание. Бэтмен, конечно, не был тем, с кем сразу же хочется подружиться, но им все-таки удалось стать друзьями, что Гордон очень сильно ценил. К тому же, осознание того, что мститель всегда прикроет твою спину, давало ощущение некого спокойствия и комфорта. И теперь он буквально мог прочувствовать, насколько сильно полагался на эту поддержку и как её не хватает, словно её уже отняли у него.

Гордон вздохнул, облако дыма взмыло в воздух и растворилось, слившись с теменью.

 — Не хотел занимать твое время, — начал он, махнув рукой в сторону большого прожектора, испускающего ослепительный белый свет. — Но я подумал, что было бы неплохо включить его в последний раз, учитывая то, что завтра его снимут.

Брюс кивнул, но не ответил. Он мог сказать, что это событие подкосило комиссара, и, если бы он был полностью честен с самим собой, оно хорошенько ударило и по нему. Джим Гордон был одним из немногих людей в этом городе, которого Брюс мог бы без колебаний назвать добрым человеком, честным, достойным полицейском. Джим был одним из первых в Готэме, который поверил, доверился Бэтмену и был с тех пор стойким защитником Темного Рыцаря. Брюс никогда бы не сказал этого вслух — он бы ни за что не взял на себя такую роль, чтобы заслужить похвалу, — но он всегда ценил это. Высокое мнение Джима о нем, Брюсе, помогало ему справиться с темными мыслями, возникавшими в голове.

Во всяком случае, иногда.

В свою очередь, Брюс всегда из шкуры лез вон, чтобы не остаться в долгу, хотя встреча на крыше здания полицейского управления, чтобы просто поговорить, можно было считать пустой тратой времени, Брюс не собирался ничего говорить по этому поводу. Если Гордон хотел попрощаться, это меньшее, что мог сделать Бэтмен.

Какое-то время никто не нарушал молчания, позволяя ему наполниться звуками засыпающего города. Автомобильные гудки, плач далеких сирен и принесенные ветром еле слышные обрывки разговора двух человек; оба вслушивались в саундтрек ночного дыхания Готэма. В глубине души они до сих пор были городскими мальчуганами, и, как бы ни старалась низость поглотить этот город, их любовь к этому месту ни на йоту не ослабла.

 — Знаешь, я пытался отговорить их от этого, — продолжал Гордон с быстро тлеющей сигаретой во рту. — На самом деле, не я один был такой. Независимо от того, что кто-то там может подумать о твоих методах, ты чертовски много сделал для этого города. Если бы не ты, некоторых из нас и в живых бы не было.

Брюс снова кивнул. На это ему было практически нечего сказать. « _Я просто выполняю свою работу_ », — прозвучало бы слишком фальшиво с его губ.

 — Однако, нас не стали слушать. — В тоне комиссара проскочила нотка ярости. — Мэр полна решимости насчет тебя и ей абсолютно все равно, насколько велики наши ресурсы с тобой, или насколько ценна твоя помощь. Она хочет от тебя избавиться. Уперлась и ни в какую, — Гордон посмотрел на мстителя и расстроенно вздохнул. — Еще _немножко_ и я бы её просто задушил.

Брюс сделал шаг вперед.

 — Все в порядке, — сказал он.

Джим фыркнул.

 — Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда мои люди будут пытаться накормить тебя свинцом. Когда я говорю, что Маршалла хочет избавиться от тебя, именно это я и имею в виду. Она действительно собирается стрелять в тебя. Бэтмен — общественный враг номер один, и если кого-либо из нас хотя бы заметят на одной улице с тобой без намерения арестовать тебя, нам всем крышка. — Наступила короткая пауза, прежде чем Гордон снова заговорил, и его голос понизился. — Нам приказали стрелять на поражение.

Брюс прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Это было плохо. Теперь он понял причину особого напряжения, сковавшего плечи Гордона, и почему тот за час уже практически выкурил третью сигарету. Мэр велела комиссару убить человека, который стал для него одним из ближайших союзников, и хотя ситуация Брюса, несомненно, была более опасной, он все-таки не завидовал положению Гордона.

Да и время для «охоты на ведьм» они, конечно, подобрали просто отличное. Именно тогда, когда он был по горло занят важным делом, а также сделкой с Джокером и… _всем_ тем, что неумолимо последовало за этим сумасшедшим, именно тогда, когда Брюсу нужно было противостоять двум разным организациям, желающим его смерти. И подозрение о том, что, пожалуй, они, эти организации, были не такими уж и разными, неуклонно росло.

 — Я ценю твое предупреждение, — сказал Брюс. — И буду осторожен.

Гордон скептически поднял брови, и Брюс подавил желание улыбнуться. Комиссар докурил сигарету и, бросив её на землю, придавил ботинком.

 — Я бы посоветовал тебе залечь на дно, но, думаю, я лучше сэкономлю свой кислород для чего-то более дельного.

Если бы не отчужденность, присущая его ночному облику, Брюс, возможно, даже пошутил, предложив что-то вроде реторта. Ингибиторное действие в миг бы наполнило легкие комиссара новой порцией кислорода, но он промолчал. Вместо этого он приготовился уйти. Завтра будет длинный день, и он должен быть готов. Брюс также хотел поскорее вернуться в пещеру, но отказался задержаться на причинах, почему. Он продолжал напоминать себе, что прикованный к стене человек не сможет натворить неприятностей, но это не работало. Клоун был не _просто_ человеком.

Брюс только сделал шаг назад, как Гордон снова заговорил.

 — Прежде чем ты уйдешь, — начал он. — Скажи мне, тебе что-нибудь известно о Джокере?

Казалось, он прочитал мысли Брюса.

 — Пока еще нет, — ответил он, ложь легко слетела с его губ. Возможно, он и верил Гордону, но с теперешним положением вещей, окружению комиссара он теперь доверял меньше, чем обычно, и не хотел подвергать жителей Уэйна-Манора опасности. — Но не волнуйся, — продолжил Брюс, — я работаю над этим.

Гордон кивнул.

 — Надеюсь, что так. Без тебя одному Господу известно, какой черт тот может выкинуть.

Брюс не успел подавить в себе отозвавшейся тоненький голосочек, который начал нашептывать всевозможный вздор о клоунах и об их изменчивом настроении. Будь он наедине, он бы приказал себе, черт возьми, взять себя в руки, но, к сожалению, он все еще был в присутствии другого человека, поэтому ему пришлось смириться с молчанием и шагнуть к краю крыши.

 — Обычно, я бы сказал: «еще увидимся», но не принимай на личный счет то, что на этот раз я этого не сделаю.

 — Не буду, — ответил Брюс, прежде чем прыгнуть.

Гордон понаблюдал за драматическим уходом мстителя и повернулся к сигналу. Он потянулся к переключателю и, понимая, что, быть может, делает это в последний раз, выключил прожектор. Бэт-сигнал погас.

***

Безопасность в лечебнице Аркхэм всегда была непредсказуемой. В зависимости от пациента она была либо очень эффективной, либо практически несуществующей. Последнее, безусловно, было правдой в отношении некоторых из наиболее решительных членов бэтменской «Галереи негодяев», и хотя на протяжении долгого времени это пытались исправить, тонкая грань, отделяющая психиатрическое учреждение и тюрьму, была задачей не из простых. Нужно ли держать пациентов под строгим контролем и на цепи, чтобы тем обезопасить их и остальных, или к ним нужно проявить чуток уважения и внимания, учитывая, что те не могут быть полностью привлечены к ответственности за свои преступления?

Эта была та тема, которая никогда не поднималась на дискуссиях, и с которой Брюс боролся на протяжении всей карьеры мстителя. Лечебница была необходима тем, кто страдает психическими заболеваниями, но годы плохого финансирования и злоупотребления служебным положением превратили учреждение в посмешище. В последние годы все это достигло такого уровня, что буквально заставило Брюса рассмотреть возможность купить лечебницу или, хотя бы, вложить туда значительную сумму денег, чтобы он мог иметь определенный контроль над этим местом. Ведь в чем смысл упекать туда задержанных им преступников, если выходят они в еще более худшем состоянии, чем раньше? Снова и снова он пытался доверять властям, которые всегда обещали окончательно решить проблемы лечебницы, но снова и снова, они теряли его доверие.

Разумеется, Брюсу пришлось отказаться от своих намерений в тот момент, когда в бой вступила Кэндис Маршалл, взяв на себя обязательство обновить Аркхэм и сделать из него сияющий маяк реабилитации, тем и сумев выиграть на выборах. Брюс, опираясь на собственный опыт и видя все через призму своего темперамента, сначала был настроен довольно скептически, но небольшая проверочка её личного дела обеспечила его доказательствами, подтверждающими её заявления, и он обнаружил, что действительно приветствует её участие в выборах. Теперь же, зная, что все стало еще хуже, а город превратился в личную игровую площадку Крейна, Брюс чувствовал себя последним дураком. Каждый раз, когда он думал о мэре и бывшем психиатре, в его жилах словно вспенивался гнев. Он действительно хотел, чтобы темные дни Аркхэма закончились, и честно верил, что так и было бы, если бы его планы не подорвали.

Но вместо того, чтобы слишком долго зацикливаться на гневе и разочаровании, вызванных этой ситуацией, Брюс поклялся себе, что эта неудача только прибавит ему решимости раскрыть и разоблачить, что происходит на самом деле. Как только все это будет сделано, он сможет взяться за дело и, наконец, заставить лечебницу делать то, что от неё и требуется. Если Джокер согласился на реабилитацию, тогда Брюс будет спокоен, зная, что клоун действительно получит правильное лечение, а не станет очередной жертвой халатности и злоупотребления служебным положением, как и многие другие пациенты на протяжении многих лет до него.

Конечно, чтобы хотя приблизиться к такому результату, ему нужны были доказательства. Он был в процессе изучения чертежей последних ремонтных работ здания, когда его мысли, словно ножом, прорезал голос Джокера.

 — Ты же знаешь, что они неправильные.

Брюс оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего в нескольких футах от него Джокера. Тот небрежно засунул руки в карманы, а взгляд зеленых глаз внимательно блуждал по большому экрану впереди него. Сперва Брюс колебался, стоит ли ему работать в присутствии клоуна, поскольку он предпочитал тишину и спокойствие, чтобы тщательно все обдумывать и лишь изредка разрешал себя прерывать Альфреду, который мог что-то по-дружески посоветовать или предложить. К сожалению, пещера была тем местом, где хранилось и устанавливалось все его лучшее оборудование, а для такой работы, как эта, на меньшее он полагаться на мог.

До сих пор клоун был тихим и ненавязчивым, поэтому, когда он заговорил, Брюс воздержался от того, чтобы попросить его помолчать. Сначала он посмотрит, что из этого выйдет.

 — Что именно? — спросил Брюс.

Джокер высунул левую руку из кармана и тыкнул пальцем в экран.

 — Эти чертежи. Они неверны.

 — В каком смысле?

Из Джокера вырвался едкий смешок.

 — Во всех, что имеет _значение_.

Брюс повернулся к экрану и внимательно посмотрел на дату схем.

 — Они двух месячной давности, — сказал он. — Тут что, до того, как ты ушел, что-то изменили?

 — Нет, — ответил Джокер, чмокнув губами под конец слова. — Все там осталось точно таким же, как и в тот день, когда я завалился туда.

Брюс нахмурился.

 — Тогда как схемы могут быть неправильны? Они самые последние.

Джокер пожал плечами.

 — Почем я знаю, но они действительно неверны. Где ты их вообще откопал?

Брюс не ответил, все еще глядя на небольшой текст на схеме. Позади себя он услышал хихиканье, что могло лишь означать, что клоун предположил, что эти чертежи были получены далеко не из легальных источников. Запрос на поиск документов с использованием официальных средств не привел к каким-либо результатам, по-видимому, такая секретность была из соображения безопасности, которая при нормальных обстоятельствах была вполне разумной и понятной. Но _эти_ обстоятельства были далеки от нормальных.

 — О-хо, да ты грязный воришка! А я еще думал, что именно ты здесь должен _хорошо_ влиять на меня.

Брюс проигнорировал замечание и вместо этого спросил:

 — Что с ними не так? — Он действительно надеялся, что клоун не будет валять дурака. Это было слишком важно.

Джокер двинулся вперед, сощуривая глаза. Звук цепей, размотавшихся на полную длину, сообщил, что это максимум, на который можно подойти, поэтому клоун решил немного наклониться вперед, чтобы получше видеть экран.

 — Ну, — начал Джокер, выпрямляясь. Его взгляд метался справа-налево, вверх и вниз, словно пытался поглотить всю отображенную на экране информацию за раз. — Для начала… — Он указал на верхний левый угол, — в конце этих камер у входа расположены дополнительные помещения, как и внизу, вот тут. — Его палец двинулся в низ экрана. — А что касается этих предполагаемых выходов… — Взгляд Джокера наконец опустился на Брюса, и он улыбнулся. — Не знаю, какие там у тебя за поясом новые игрушки, Бэтс, но я сомневаюсь, что даже _тебе_ удасться пройти сквозь стены.

 — Вижу, ты хорошо изучил это место, — заметил Брюс, глядя через плечо на клоуна.

 — Конечно.

Джокер никогда не скрывал, что умеет быстро находить слабые стороны в любом здании, в которое войдет. На самом деле, он часто хвастался скоростью, с которой мог определить маршрут отхода, и Брюс не мог не подумать, удалось ли ему найти такой в пещере. Несмотря на уровень безопасности, который мог бы утереть нос большинству тюрем, ничто не было полностью недоступным, и если бы кто-нибудь и мог найти выход, то это был бы только Джокер. Какое-то нездоровое любопытство побудило Брюса проверить свои догадки, но это был один из тех импульсов, которые он тут же пресекал на корню.

 — Сколько времени заняло это на этот раз? — спросил Брюс.

 — Около часа.

 — Теряешь хватку.

Джокер театрально вздохнул.

 — Старость, дорогой, касается всех нас. — Брюс словил на себе его надменный взгляд. — Да и ты сам уже не такой бодрый.

Брюс уклончиво хмыкнул и вновь повернулся к экрану. Хотя человека в сорок не считали чрезвычайно старым в общей продолжительности жизни, в его работе он уже был близок к тому моменту, когда нужно было давать себе передохнуть, и, после особенно изнурительных ночей, для него уже не было чем-то необычным задаться вопросом, когда он вообще в последний раз отдыхал. К сожалению, для этого нужно было, чтобы на пенсию вышел весь криминальный элемент Готэма, который, как он подозревал, в ближайшее время этого делать не собирался.

 — Итак, — сказал Брюс, сложив руки. Он затолкал куда поглубже свои собственные желания, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на работе. — Схемы — подделка.

 — Похоже на то, детектив.

Брюс собирался спросить, зачем они это сделали, но он и сам мог дать ответ на этот вопрос. Существовала лишь одна причина подделывать набор чертежей. Ему не пришло в голову, что кто-то может провернуть такой трюк, но теперь, когда обман прояснился, он возымел смысл. Тут в ход пускалось все, что могло остановить или, по крайней мере, замедлить Бэтмена. Хотя если бы они думали на несколько ходов вперед, была ли бы тогда хоть какая-то информация на компьютерах Аркхэма? Брюс искренне надеялся, что его догадка была верна, ведь единственная альтернатива, которая у него была и на которую они, по-видимому, и расчитывали, заключалась в том, что он должен был выбить доказательства из Джонатана Крейна, и хотя часть его наслаждалась этой мыслью, он был уверен, что, сделай он это, он бы все равно не получил от Крейна всей истории. Тот просто был самой расходуемой пешкой на шахматной доске и не мог знать всего.

Брюс развернулся в кресле, чтобы встретиться взглядом с мужчиной позади себя. С каждым новым событием и препятствием становилось все яснее, что дело они имели не с любителями. Однако эти люди не рассчитывали, что у Бэтмена в рукаве может быть козырный туз — Джокер, если быть точным.

Клоун посмотрел в лицо Брюса и заметил на нем тень сомнения или даже назревающую просьбу. На это он ответил изгибом зеленой брови.

 — Но _ты_ знаешь планировку.

Рот Джокера расплылся в улыбке; ясно, что он уже догадался о крутящихся в голове мстителя мыслях.

 — Ага, я знаю.

 — Ты мог бы мне нарисовать её?

Улыбка Джокера молниеносно сбежала с его лица, он на мгновение задержал взгляд на Брюсе. Брюс знал, что значит его просьба. Попросив сумасшедшего нарисовать ему план лечебницы, он сделал первый намек на доверие, и это был довольно значимый намек, если учитывать связанную с ним опасность. Любая дезинформация могла бы привести к фатальному исходу, но какая-то безрассудная часть Брюса горела желанием узнать, что из этого выйдет, проверить серьезность намерений клоуна. Если он был готов к сотрудничеству, то у них был шанс для нормального будущего. Это также помогло бы заткнуть малюсенькую надоедливую частичку Брюса, которая все еще не ожидала ничего, кроме лжи, выливающийся изо рта Джокера, и которая так и ждала, что перемирие — и все, что с ним связано, — вот-вот вылезет ему боком.

Джокер поджал губы, взгляд ушел куда-то в сторону.

 — Полагаю… — медленно начал он, а затем умолк, выдерживая паузу, скорее всего, для драматичности эффекта. Брюс почти — _почти_  — закатил глаза. — Если ты славно попросишь.

Брюс нахмурился.

 — Я думал, что именно так я и попросил.

 — Пфф! — усмехнулся Джокер. — А я думал, что высший класс должен быть хорошо воспитан. Я ничего не буду делать, мой невежественный маленький миллиардер, пока ты не скажешь хотя бы « _пожалуйста_ ».

Брюс попытался сохранить в своем взгляде мягкость, но удалось ли ему это сделать, он не знал. Джокер выжидающе смотрел на него в ответ, в выражении его лица появилась слащавость.

Брюс вздохнул, прежде чем, наконец, смягчился.

 — Пожалуйста?

Джокер рассмеялся.

 — Видишь, это не так уж и сложно, верно? Хорошие манеры ничего не стоят, знаешь ли, даже если у тебя здоровенный счет в банке.

В этот раз Брюс не стал сопротивляться искреннему желанию закатить глаза. А затем, найдя ручку и лист бумаги, отнес их к столу у кровати Джокера. Потом клоун начал набрасывать собственную версию схемы Аркхэма и, наблюдая за этим процессом с противоположной стороны стола, Брюс вынужден был признать, что память у Джокера была поистине впечатляющей. Ведь по тому, что он знал о последнем пребывании Джокера в лечебнице, Брюс мог только предположить, что времени осмотреть все «достопримечательности» у того было довольно мало. На самом деле, его не удивил бы тот факт, что первоначальная оценка здания Джокером была его единственной.

Закончив чертить, Джокер с громким щелчком надел на ручку колпачок и, перевернув лист, передал его Брюсу.

 — И вуаля! — театрально объявил он.

Брюс уже было собирался взять протянутый лист бумаги, но клоун резко вырвал его.

 — О, секундочку! — возбужденно воскликнул он и снова начал рисовать.

 — Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Брюс, когда по коридорам лечебницы заструилась пунктирная линия.

 — Показываю тебе лучший маршрут в офис, где я нашел всю эту сочную информацию.

Что ж, это было… неожиданно. Брюс считал, что попросить нарисовать верную схему было уже достаточно смелым поступком, и он даже представить себе не мог, что Джокер предложит что-то еще. Брюс почувствовал, как в животе забулькал знакомый жар подозрительности, но он немедленно подавил его.

 _Нет_ , крикнул этот маленький голосок в голове, который, казалось, становился все сильнее и сильнее. _Ты не сделаешь это. Он помогает тебе, он хочет помочь тебе, и ты не будешь принимать это, как должное, или так чертовски_ -

Брюс мысленно дал себе пощечину, уверенный, что спорить с самим с собой так, как это делал он, довольно нездорово. Его размышления снова оборвал голос Джокера.

 — Быть может, ты захочешь с собой сразу же прихватить декораторов, дорогой, — сказал клоун, не отрываясь от листа бумаги. — Думаю, что пол просто обвалится в тех местах, где по нему пройдется твоя великолепная точеная челюсть.

Щеки Брюса залил румянец, хотя он был уверен, что уже слишком стар для подобного смущения. Как только с пунктирной линией было покончено, Джокер выпрямился, и на этот раз, когда Брюс потянулся к бумаге, клоун не отнял её. Но и не выпустил тоже. Голубые глаза встретились с зелеными, и в течение нескольких долгих угнетающих минут пещера полнилась тишиной. Обычно выразительное лицо Джокера на мгновение стало нечитаемым, хотя его взгляд вскоре дал понять, что он был недоволен. Брюс ничего не сказал. Он замер, чувствуя, как откуда-то изнутри выползает враждебность. Какое имел Джокер право обижаться? Он был психопатом, гребанным _серийным убийцей_. Неужели он действительно ожидал, что предложит перемирие, и Брюс сразу же будет каждое его слово принимать за чистую монету? Чтобы завоевать его доверие одного рисунка будет мало, это уж точно.

« _Наше перемирие не будет эффективным, если ты не начнешь проявлять хотя бы немного доверия_ ».

Брюс заставил себя успокоиться. Как бы сильно его не пекли старые привычки, смысла дискуссировать по этому поводу не было никакого. Доверие, несомненно, должно было возникнуть лишь в том случае, если у этого их партнерства и реабилитации Джокера будет шанс на успех, но после целой жизни осторожничества этот процесс будет медленным. До сих пор безумец не сделал ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то скомпрометировать его намерения, но все-таки успешное проникновения Брюса в Аркхэм будет первым весомым доказательством.

Увидев отсутствие реакции у Брюса, Джокер отпустил бумагу и сделал шаг назад.

 — Всегда пожалуйста, — едко сказал он, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

Грохот цепей, мазнув по стенам, эхом разлетелся по пещере, и Брюс не мог отделаться от мысли, что только что прошел какое-то испытание.

***

Это было огромным облегчением и еще большей неожиданностью, узнать, что Джокер был честным. Схема вышла совершенно точной и детальной, вплоть до смешных маленьких фигурок, изображающих вооруженных охранников, которые теперь использовались в Аркхэме как элемент обеспечения защиты. Именно это понятие «защиты» вызывало в мстителе приступ отвращения, и он мог только отчаянно надеяться, что на самих больных это самое оружие никогда не использовалось, но, судя по тому, как там все на самом деле происходило, эта надежда была бесполезной.

Задача по извлечению информации была кропотливо медленной, и Бэтмен вынужден был полагаться на каждую унцию своей скрытности, которой только обладал. Под руководством Маршаллы охрана, как и ожидалось, усилилась прилично. Но к счастью, форс-мажоров не возникло и осознавать то, насколько бы изменилась ситуация без корректировки Джокера, было тревожно. Разработанным Люциусом устройствам хватило двадцать минут, чтобы собрать все данные, прежде чем в ход вступила бы охранная безопасность компьютера. Покончив с этим, Брюса поспешно убрался оттуда и сразу же отправился в Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, чтобы передать устройства его генеральному директору.

К сожалению, они быстро обнаружили, насколько хорошо зашифрованы полученные файлы. Люциус заверил его, что разгадать код — задача посильная, но, чтобы получить скрытую в них информацию, потребуется время.

Брюс вернулся в пещеру со смешанными чувствами разочарования, предвкушения и волнения. Разочарование из-за того, что нужно было ждать, когда информация будет открытой; предвкушение того, что то, что скоро будет обнаружено, даст возможность, наконец, продвинуть дело вперед; и волнение, потому что Брюс собирался сделать то, о чем никогда и помыслить себе не мог.

Он собирался _поблагодарить_ Джокера.

Несмотря на до смешного поздний час, когда Брюс вернулся в пещеру, Джокер еще не спал. Клоун лежал на кровати, сложив руки за голову, и глядел в потолок. Если бы у Брюса не было других соображений на этот счет, он бы мог заподозрить, что тот ждет его, но клоун бы никогда не подписался на то, что обычные люди зовут «типичным сном». На самом деле Джокер, казалось, вообще не спал. Ему хватало вздремнуть два-три часа, чтобы снова быть бодрым, как огурчик. Брюсу и самому хотелось так же легко дать себе небольшую передышку, но он быстро подавил это желание, учтя психическое состояние сумасшедшего.

 — Значит, жив, — объявил Джокер, все так же таращась куда-то вверх. — Думаю, твои друзяшки беспокоились о тебе.

Брюс нахмурился, но пронзительный щебет, доносившийся сверху, расставил все по своим местам. Он подсознательно задрал голову вверх. Брюс почти даже не замечал летучих мышей, их крики и шуршания, они были привычной частью пещеры, как скалистые стены и каменистый пол.

 — Эти шумные маленькие грызуны не затыкались все время, что тебя не было.

Брюс нажал зажимы, держащие маску, и они с мягким щелчком открылись. Он стянул её с себя и положил на стол, за ней последовал и плащ.

 — Они не грызуны, — прокомментировал Брюс, складывая черную длинную ткань и укладывая её рядом с маской.

 — Прости?

 — Летучие мыши, — объяснил Брюс, все так же стоя спиной к клоуну. Хироптерология не была той темой, которую он хотел бы обсудить, но это было неплохим, хотя и довольно нелепым шансом начать хоть какую-то беседу. — Они не грызуны.

 — Мои извинения.

Брюс услышал шуршание ткани и когда, наконец, повернулся, увидел, что Джокер сел, а потом поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Из-за не полностью прошедших травм его движения были осторожными, но в них уже было меньше скованности, чем было раньше. Брюс подошел к той части пещеры, в которой находились душ и ванная, и принялся снимать костюм. Он мог раздеться — не догола, конечно, — у стола, где лежали его вещи, но почему-то в том, чтобы снять одежду перед клоуном, полностью освободиться от личины Бэтмена и показать того, кто скрывается под ним, было что-то такое, что заставило Брюса чувствовать неловкость. Он никогда не смог объяснить это, даже если бы хотел.

Одевшись в футболку и тренировочные штаны, Брюс вернулся и обнаружил Джокера, усевшегося на столе в позе лотоса и ковырявшегося в бутерброде, который Брюс молча оставил ему, прежде чем отправиться в Аркхэм. Клоун разрывал его на маленькие кусочки. Казалось, что так есть для него было привычным делом, и это очень отличались от того, как принимал пищу сам Брюс.

 — Ну, — сказал Джокер ужасно болтливым тоном. — И как все прошло?

 — Прекрасно, — ответил Брюс, из-за недостатка мастерства красноречия придумать ответ получше было трудновато.

_Ради бога, Брюс! Неужели так сложно поблагодарить кого-то?_

Прокашлявшись, он попытался ответить немного лучше.

 — На самом деле, все прошло как по маслу.

Джокер повел бровью, на его лице промелькнуло что-то очень схожее с самодовольством.

 — Ты, кажется, удивлен.

Брюс боролся с желанием злобно посмотреть на него в ответ. Ничего меньшего он сделать не мог, верно? Они столкнулись взглядами, совершая тихую битву сил воли, прежде чем клоун кинул еще один комментарий.

 — Я держал пистолет на твоем сердце и не убил тебя. — В выражении его лица появился намек на серьезность, но Брюс был рад заметить, что прежнее недовольство на нем исчезло. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я бы уступил эту задачу улью психов?

Задай он этот вопрос несколько часов ранее, Брюс был бы не полностью уверен в благородстве его намерений, но теперь? Ну, а теперь его грызли сомнения по совершенно иной причине.

 — Я не уверен, сколько информации нам получилось достать, — решил сказать Брюс, чтобы свернуть с темы. — Но её было довольно немного. Хотя судить наверняка можно лишь после дешифрования, а оно займет какое-то время.

Джокер кивнул, его рот теперь был набит едой, и тишина позволила Брюсу продолжить.

 — У меня есть также полный список сотрудников Аркхэма, которые работали во время твоего последнего пребывания там, поэтому мы сможем узнать имя врача, о котором ты говорил. Посмотрим, что она может рассказать нам.

Джокер резко поднял взгляд на Брюса, сузив глаза.

 — Ты же не собираешься быть с ней угрюмой придирой? Знаешь ли, в этом гадюшнике она была моим единственным другом. — Джокер ткнул пальцем в мстителя. — И я не позволю тебе огорчать её!

Несмотря на то, что от этого замечания так и несло сарказмом, под слоями напыщенности лежала истина и была она удручающе трагичной. От этого усталость, скручивающая кости Брюса, казалось, стала еще сильнее.

 — Я просто хочу поговорить с ней.

Из Джокера вырвался смешок.

 — И мы все знаем, что _это_ значит.

Брюс проигнорировал этот комментарий, и в пещере снова воцарилась тишина. Он с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда такая тишина между ними перестанет быть настолько неловкой. К счастью, вскоре она была прервана звуком компьютера, и Брюс повернулся, замечая появившийся на экране маленький бокс. Это было сообщение от Альфреда. Брюс быстро набрал ответ, который в основном состоял из уверений, что он действительно жив и здоров и что скоро поднимется наверх.

Взяв маску и плащ и положив их к остальному Бэт-костюму, Брюс подошел к столу, на котором до сих пор сидел Джокер. Клоун поднял голову, и Брюс с поразительной ясностью заметил, как синяки, украшающие лицо сумасшедшего, начинают приобретать пурпурно-серый оттенок. Тот, что находился на левой скуле, был особенно заметным, но Брюс воздержался от открытого взгляда на него.

 — Тебе нужно что-нибудь, пока я не ушел? — спросил мститель.

Впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся в пещеру, Брюс слегка улыбнулся.

 — О, теперь ты спрашиваешь, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Но нет. Мне вполне хватит этого маленького бутербродика на всю ночь. — Его взгляд опустился на оставшиеся кусочки бутерброда. — Тут уж кто кого. — Напряженный взгляд зеленых глаз вперился в Брюса, и Джокер указал пальцем вверх. — К тому же, если мне станет скучно, мне всегда могут составить компанию эти «не грызуны».

Брюс кивнул, почувствовав, как уголок его рта дернулся, но он сдержал полноценную улыбку. И только тогда, когда он подошел к лифту, стоя спиной к Джокеру, он, наконец, собрался с духом, чтобы сказать то, что собирался сказать с момента своего возвращения. Бэтмен без малейшего сомнения или страха мог каждую ночь сталкиваться лицом к лицу с опасностью, но человек под ним был трусом.

 — Спасибо, между прочим.

Возможно, стыдясь своей бесхарактерности, Брюс быстро взглянул через плечо на клоуна, чтобы обнаружить, что тот смотрит на него в ответ. Этот взгляд словно пригвоздил Брюса к месту, и даже расстояние между ними не смогло облегчить тяжесть взгляда Джокера. Брюсу хотелось бы знать способ, который помог бы остановить то, как действует на него подобное выражение глаз клоуна. Чувство, словно его заманивают в ловушку.

А затем Джокер вернулся к своей еде, дав мстителю возможность уйти.

***

Рут Адамс не была женщиной, которая легко поддается паранойи. Она была умной, рассудительной и знала скрывающиеся за каждым углом опасности, но также знала вероятность того, что упомянутые опасности окажут прямое воздействие на её жизнь, и способы уменьшить эту вероятность. Она просто решила быть готовой наилучшим образом ко всему, чего никак нельзя было избежать. Поэтому обнаружить себя постоянно оглядывающийся через плечо, в ожидании появления страшного чудовища, которое, она была уверенна, прийдет за ней, было для неё чем-то новеньким.

Большую часть месяца Рут провела в запертом наглухо доме и выходила на улицу лишь в самом крайнем случае, когда другой альтернативы уже не было. Никогда еще замки на её дверях и окнах так ею не злоупотреблялись, как сейчас. Когда она обнаружила, что проверила их дважды, а потом и трижды, психиатр подумала, не пришло ли время начать следовать некоторым советам, которые она давала своим пациентам.

Но тем вечером, за рекордные сроки вернувшись домой из продуктового магазина, Рут почувствовала в воздухе прохладу, которой не должно было быть. Ритм её сердца тут же сорвался на бешеную скорость. Кто-то проник в дом, и по свежести, наполнившей помещение, она могла точно сказать, что злоумышленник залез через окно. Рут могла только молиться, чтобы это был вор. Такое суждение лишь послужило очередным доказательством того, в каком отчаянном положении она пребывала, но ей было все равно.

До тех пор, пока это не был… _он_.

 — Доктор Адамс.

От внезапного звука голоса, хотя и тихого, женщина в испуге прижалась к стене. Бэтмен шагнул вперед.

 — Расслабьтесь, — сказал он, его хриплое рычание казалось угнетающим в маленькой гостиной. — Я не причиню вам вреда.

Брюс счел это странным, когда увидел, что женщина явно расслабилась, хотя и слегка. Возможно, Бэтмен терял хватку. Или просто она ожидала кого-то другого.

 — Чего ты хочешь? — потребовала она, в её голосе было больше силы, чем позволяла дрожь.

 — Я пришел поговорить, — объяснил Брюс. — Об Аркхэме.

С её губ слетел лишенный всякой веселости смешок.

 — Я так и думала, — сказала она, выпрямляясь, но продолжая стоять у стены. — Я так понимаю, _он_ говорил с тобой.

Рут не нужно было использовать имя Джокер. Брюс давно научился распознавать, когда люди ссылались на клоуна, просто по небольшим модуляциям в их голосе. Возможно, он, Джокер, и был тем, кого ожидала увидеть доктор, и это, конечно же, объясняло бы тогда появления на окнах новых замков, которые, судя по виду, установили недавно.

 — Если вы имеете в виду Джокера, — ответил Брюс, — тогда да, он рассказал мне, что там случилось.

 — И что именно он сказал? — спросила она, в её тоне мелькнула настойчивость, смешанная с каким-то нетерпением. Иисусе, у этой женщины была самая настоящая паранойя. Этот факт заставил Брюса задаться вопросом, была ли тогда её роль во всей этой истории такой уж невинной. Или же эта «невинность» заключалась в том, что она была безмолвным свидетелем тех ужасов, что творил Крейн с другими пациентами.

 — Он рассказал мне о том, что Крейн делал с пациентами в лечебнице, — ответил Брюс. — И я пришел, чтобы узнать, почему. Мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали все, что знаете.

 — Я… я ничего не знаю! — заявила она, и Брюс, как всегда, уже знал, что это была ложь. Он думал, что люди, возможно, уже догадались, что такие вещи, как брехня, Бэтмен чует за версту, но это никогда не мешало им попытаться соврать. — Я практически не участвовала в этом. Все, что я делала, было…

 — Все, что вы делали, — вмешался Брюс, и в его голосе появилась небольшая угроза. Рут Адамс не была зачинщиком всего этого плана, но она все же принимала в нем участие, и факт того, что она подкармливала Джокера сладостями, напичканными успокаивающим, забыт не был, — стояли и спокойно наблюдали, как конченный псих травил и пугал пациентов учреждения, которое должно было их лечить.

Рут нечем было ответить на данное обвинение, поэтому она предпочла просто молча стоять, когда Брюс сделал шаг вперед, одарив её тяжелым взглядом. Под этим взглядом плечи женщины сгорбились, все её тело сжалось, будто хотело уменьшиться, и Брюс позволил себе задержать этот момент настолько, насколько она выдержит его. Рут внимательно посмотрела в его лицо, когда он навис над ней, и, несмотря на уверение в том, что никакого вреда он ей не причинит, в её широко распахнутых глазах Брюс заметил искру недоверия. Если страх поможет быстрее получить то, что он хотел, разубеждать её в обратном он не собирался. Действительно, прямо угрюмая придира.

Спустя какое-то время, Брюс спросил:

 — Кто выпустил Крейна из лечебницы?

Женщине потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы подать голос.

 — Я… — она запнулась, облизала губы и снова выпрямилась. — Если они узнают, что я с тобой говорила-

 — Я могу защитить вас, — сразу же нашелся Брюс, игнорируя чувство вины, появившееся в груди, когда он понял, что, возможно, не сможет сдержать свое слово. Не то чтобы он не попытается, но с охотившимися на его голову убийцами и полицейскими ему и так было трудно спасти собственную жизнь, не говоря уже о других. Тем не менее, ей этого знать было не нужно.

 — Не от этих людей, — настаивала она. — Они практически управляют этим городом.

 — Я не разоблачу вас, — заверил он. — Никто даже и не узнает, что я вообще был здесь.

Рут закусила губу, размышляя, и по выражению её лица было трудно сказать, что она в конечном итоге решит. Брюс не требовал многого, да ему оно было и не нужно; все, что надо было — узнать имя и какую-нибудь наводку. Что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться, чем можно было бы руководствоваться в случае, если информация, которую сейчас пытались расшифровать в Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, окажется бесполезной. Он не думал, что это может быть возможно, поскольку файлы, которые так сильно зашифрованы, быть бесполезными явно не могли, но было бы неплохо иметь больше одного источника, к тому же, если Рут принимала непосредственное участие во всем этом, это означало, что у неё могли быть иные данные, которые было необязательно помещать в файлы.

Смягчаясь, Рут, наконец, опустила плечи.

 — Я не могу назвать тебе никаких имен.

Брюс подавил желание сжать кулаки от разочарования.

 — Мне многое не известно, но единственное, что я знаю точно — Архэмом больше не управляют власти.

Брюсу удалось скрыть свое замешательство.

 — Кто-то купил лечебницу? — Учитывая собственную заинтересованность в этом, он был уверен, что если бы такая сделка действительно произошла, он бы знал — или хотя бы слышал об этом.

 — Ну… не совсем, — ответила Рут. — По крайней мере, не официальным способом. Какая-то крупная компания, занимающаяся фармацевтическими препаратами, выделила на лечебницу целую кучу денег и полностью изменила её. Сейчас это практически новое здание. Там теперь нет ни открытых проводов, ни неисправного электрооборудования и подтекающих потолков. Вы бы не узнали этого места. — Она выдавила что-то близко схожее с хихиканьем, но уровень веселья в нем был недостаточен, чтобы его можно было бы назвать смехом. — Я знаю, я сама не узнала.

Фармацевтическая компания? Что они хотят от Аркхэма? Конечно, у них может есть какой-то новый медикамент на продажу в отрасли здравоохранения, но покупка психического учреждения не способствовала такой цели. Компании вроде этой вообще заботились только об одном: прибыль. Место, подобное Аркхэму, только требует денег, а не приумножает их.

 — Почему? — спросил он.

 — Не знаю, но как только они взялись за дело, после того, как мэр объявила о своих больших планах по поводу лечебницы, у нас появилось множество новых лекарств и процедур, которых нужно было опробовать на пациентах.

 — Что за процедуры?

 — Ничего из того, о чем ты или миллион других людей услышали бы, посетив обычную больницу, — заверила его Рут. — А вот что касается препаратов, то большинство из них я узнала, так как в прошлом прописывала их пациентам, поэтому я и не стала подвергать это сомнению.

 — Неужели?

В тон её голоса пробрался защитный рефлекс.

 — Послушай, Аркхэм уже несколько лет с трудом держался на ногах, едва выдерживал инспекции. Даже ходили разговоры о том, чтобы закрыть его. Поэтому, когда кто-то приходит с кучей денег и существенно предлагает выкарабкаться из ничтожного положения, игнорировать недостатки становится довольно легко.

Эти слова Брюсу не понравились, но он понимал возникшее положение вещей. Ему только хотелось, чтобы _он_ был тем, кто бросил им этот спасательный круг, а не больные ублюдки, которые выдрали с мясом у него этот шанс.

 — Когда в дело вступил Крейн? — спросил он, развивая разговор. Она не сказала название компании, но, по крайней мере, теперь он знал то, чем они торгуют. Это было лучше, чем ничего.

 — Незадолго до прибытия Джокера, — сказала Рут. — Они уверили сотрудников в эффективном излечении Джонатана и сказали, что позволили ему использовать элементы его прошлой работы, чтобы помочь нам всем. Это было что-то вроде награды за тяжелую работу и поощрение продолжать работать в том же духе. — В её голосе отчетливо слышалось презрение. — Я бы ни за что не стала с этим мириться, будь он на _моем_ попечении. Я пыталась противостоять ему, но мои начальники заверили меня, что это было частью всей реабилитационной программы Маршаллы, о которой она твердила много месяцев.

 — Значит, мэр принимает в этом участие?

Рут пожала плечами — самый случайный, ничего не говорящий жест, который она делала с момента появления в её доме Бэтмена.

 — Я понятия не имею.

 — И никому из вас в голову не пришло расспросить Крейна о частных сеансах, которые он проводит с другими пациентами? — недоуменно спросил Брюс. Конечно же, кто-то обязательно видел бы, как неэтично и, откровенно говоря, _опасно_ , было позволять это Крейну с его-то поведением.

 — Я до самого конца не знала об этих сеансах, — объяснила она, поднимая руку в защитном жесте, как бы уверяя мстителя в её честности. — И, насколько мне известно, они проходили только с Джокером. Других пациентов Джонатан лишь посещал, и то в сопровождении доктора.

 — Какие с ним были врачи? — Если выяснится, что эти доктора присутствовали при экспериментах над пациентами, тогда существовала огромная вероятность того, что и они были замешаны в этом деле.

 — Я не знаю.

 — И вы не подумали проверить? — На этот раз Брюс, не колеблясь, позволил себе сжать кулаки.

 — Я психиатр, а не проклятый детектив! — горячо возразила Рут. — И откуда мне, черт возьми, было знать, чем там занимается Крейн? Я была назначена Джокеру, и ты как никто другой должен знать, что на него уходит _все_ твое время.

Брюс знал это. Понял, особенно сейчас.

 — Других пациентов у меня не было, поэтому я понятия не имела, что с ними происходит.

 — Но вы знали, что он встречается с Джокером. — Брюс очень старался не показать своего осуждения, но это было чертовски трудно, особенно когда от каждой предоставленной ею информации закипала кровь. — И вы позволяли ему, — закончил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

На лице женщины появилась гримаса негодования, и она даже не потрудилась её скрыть.

 — Знаешь, он делал вещи и похуже гораздо большим людям!

Брюс знал это лучше всех, и именно поэтому, быть может, ему не следовало бы так защищать сумасшедшего клоуна и так раздражаться тем, что с ним случилось. Но он был зол, если, конечно, быстрые удары сердца и рев крови в ушах относились к чему-то иному.

 — Это ничего не оправдывает, — сказал он низким голосом.

Голубые глаза уставились в карие, и, не в силах выдержать то, что она в них увидела, доктор поспешно опустила взгляд на пол. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем кто-то из них заговорил снова, и когда Рут нарушила молчание, Брюс увидел в её поведении намек на стыд, сопровождаемый оттенком сожаления.

 — Я знаю, — пробормотала она.

И в тот момент на Брюса навалилось осознание.

 — Вы помогли ему сбежать.

Рут закусила щеку и кивнула.

 — Почему?

Она снова пожала плечами.

 — Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что это были происки виноватой совести?

Брюс не ответил.

 — Послушай, — вздохнула она. — Я знаю, что то, что они делают с пациентами, — неправильно. И да, я не помешала Крейну проводить над Джокером эксперименты. Я должна была, но… вы же знаете, что Джокер за человек! Он умеет — я не знаю — _добираться_ до людей, уговаривать, переубеждать.

Брюс точно знал, о чем говорила Рут. Джокер был мастером-манипулятором, и если ему хотелось развлечься, он умел, не колеблясь, вить из людей веревки. Более чем несколько охранников и врачей таким образом находили свою кончину, ведясь на все слова клоуна, пока не отступали, прежде чем получить какой-то серьезный ущерб или даже умереть.

 — Но когда я видела его, — продолжила Рут. — После этих сеансов. Не буду лгать, сначала я испытывала нечто вроде удовлетворения. Думаю, Крейн начинал с маленького, и худшее было тем, что Джокер страдал от того, что я считала легкими паническими атаками. Но со временем все становилось все хуже и хуже… — Рут еще раз вздохнула, на этот раз глубоко и устало. — Не думаю, что такое можно даже врагу пожелать.

Брюс пытался не представлять этого, пытался выгнать из головы ужасные образы, но после той ночи в пещере, когда ему пришлось стать свидетелем того, как дрожал и рычал Джокер, терпя муки, причиненные токсином Крейна, это было практически невозможно. И если это сумело вызвать у Рут такое сочувствие, что она намеренно выпустила на улицы города чрезвычайно опасного человека, без какого-либо контроля или надзора… Брюс едва подавил дрожь.

 — Хотите узнать самое ужасное? — спросила Рут, и Брюсу было трудно поверить, что может _быть_ что-то хуже. — На этот раз, возможно, впервые, Джокер действительно _вел_ себя хорошо.

Брюс слегка наклонил голову, заинтригованный и, откровенно говоря, удивленный её словами, столь чуждыми к Джокеру, что он даже повторил их.

 — Вел себя хорошо?

Женщина засмеялась, и на этот раз её смех уже был чуток схожий на настоящий.

 — Знаю. Ты не можешь быть более удивлен, чем были мы. Конечно, он все еще пытался вывести людей из себя или втянуть в свои игры разума, но, по сравнению с его _обычным_ поведением, все это было практически безобидно! Он не причинил вреда ни одному человеку. Ни одному! — Рут сложила руки. — Я не совсем уверена, что это не было _страшнее_ того, если бы он снова начал проделывать свои трюки.

Брюс почувствовал, как у него в животе что-то шевельнулось. Трудно было описать это ощущение; какая-то причудливая смесь холода, жара и чего-то черного и тяжелого, заставляющего его желудок сжимается. Было почти физически больно.

 — Джокер склонен быть тихим и ненавязчивым, — сказал Брюс, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить свой голос ровным, — когда пытается справиться с ядом Крейна.

Впервые после встречи с «ненормальным» клоуном Брюс поймал себя на мысли о том, что надеется — или хочет — чтобы Джокер _снова_ устраивал проблемы, чтобы отсутствие его плохого поведения не было сознательным решением, потому что альтернатива была слишком трагичной реальностью, чтобы охватить все за раз.

 — Нет, — ответила Рут. — Сеансы с Крейном начались лишь спустя несколько недель после прибытия Джокера.

Брюс закрыл глаза.

 — Не знаю, что ты сказал или сделал, прежде чем привести его, — продолжила она, не обращая внимания на внутреннюю борьбу Брюса. — Но он действительно выглядел так, будто хотел быть здесь. Думаю, для всех нас такое состояние пациента было неожиданностью. Первым опытом, так сказать.

Брюс продолжал молчать. Его кулаки снова сжались, и лишь благодаря тому, что на руках у него были перчатки, ладони остались целы. В противном случае на них бы остались следы коротких ногтей.

 _Хорошее поведение_.

Джокер… вел себя… хорошо. Мысль юлой крутилась в голове, повторяясь снова и снова, издеваясь над ним этими «а что если» или «может быть». Некоторые, возможно, и посмеялись бы над иронией ситуации, но Брюс этого не сделал. Он отчаянно пытался удержать гнев под контролем. Брюс годы этого ждал — _годы_. После каждой стычки Бэтмена и Джокера был момент, когда Брюс пытался представить себе, как все было бы, кем мог бы стать клоун, если бы только захотел _попробовать_ измениться. И теперь он обнаружил, что тот проявил настоящий признак готовности сделать это именно в тот самый момент, когда Аркхэм решил подписать ужасную сделку с дьяволом, наплевав на попытку Джокера.

Брюсу нужен был воздух. Ему нужно было выбраться из комнаты, которая внезапно стала слишком тесной, и попытаться все исправить. Однако, прежде чем он успел хотя бы двинуться с места, Рут внезапно заговорила:

 — Полагаю, ты проводишь какое-то расследование по этому делу, чтобы привлечь виновных к ответственности?

Брюс обладал достаточным пониманием происходящего, чтобы кивнуть. Он был Бэтменом, он искал справедливости и сделал бы это, даже если бы это была последняя чертова вещь, которую он _когда-либо_ сделает. И не только для Джокера, но и для всех тех пациентов, застрявших в том Богом забытом месте.

Впервые за все пребывание Бэтмена в доме Рут наконец отошла от стены, на которую опиралась, и подошла к кухне, где на столе лежал её кошелек. Она вернулась, сжимая в ладони что-то маленькое и черное и, как бы не желая слишком близко подходить к Брюсу, вытянула руку, и он увидел маленькую флешку, протянутую к нему.

Брюс шагнул вперед и взял устройство.

 — Что на ней? — спросил он.

 — Запись сеансов Крейна с Джокером. — Рут сделала глубокий вдох. — Для доказательства.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Брюс, чувствуя, как холодность, которую от испытывал к этой женщине, потихоньку начинает подтаивать. Он не стал бы оправдывать её роль во всем, что происходило в лечебнице, но она пыталась хоть что-то исправить, помочь по-своему, что уже было неплохим началом.

 — Будь осторожен, там зрелища не из приятных.

Брюс уже хорошо знал об этом и подавил дрожь, заставившую сердце учащенно забиться. Он немного подождал, давая Рут время сказать что-то напоследок, а потом повернулся и направился к окну ванной, через которое вошел.

 — Знаешь, он много раз спрашивал о тебе, — крикнула ему вдогонку доктор, заставив Брюса остановиться. — На каждом сеансе со мной. Говорил, что у вас двоих есть что-то, что необходимо обсудить. — Наступила короткая пауза, а потом: — Что ты сказал ему?

Брюс взглянул через плечо на женщину, наблюдая, как её темные глаза внимательно смотрели на него. Жгучая потребность продолжить разговор, чтобы точно знать, что сказал клоун, была ошеломляющей, но он отказался сдаваться. Это был разговор, который ему нужно было провести с Джокером, хотя оставалось лишь догадываться, когда кто-либо из них созреет для него.

Так и не проронив ни слова, Бэтмен ушел.


End file.
